Flowers of the Rabbit
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: COMPLETE/6. Lily of the valley-pure love/ Kenapa adiknya harus dikelilingi bocah-bocah kurang ajar? Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji, dan sekarang ... bocah ini? Mulut, sikap, sarkasme; Toushiro Hitsugaya jutaan kali lipat kurang ajarnya ketimbang si labu dan si nanas./Rukia yakin Mansion Kuchiki akan berakhir jadi puing-puing bangunan bekas pertarungan dua raja hutan yg mengamuk liar./ RnR?
1. Snowdrop - hope

**Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**  
 **Warning:** author yg kembali jadi newbie, bahasa kaku, diksi mengenaskan

 **Pairing:** **HitsuRuki** dan pasangan lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Berjalan dengan empat kaki di pagi hari, dua kaki di siang hari, dan tiga kaki di sore hari.'_

Dua bendera putih berkibar, tanda menyerah.

"Rangiku-san, ini baru lima belas detik!" Si pemberi teka-teki, Nanao, meradang kecewa. "Kusajishi-fukutaichou, kertasnya jangan dibuat pesawat!"

Rangiku menghempaskan gemulai pirang berombaknya. "Maaf, Nanao, aku tidak mau kepalaku seperti Ikkaku."

Di kejauhan sana, Ikkaku bersin-bersin.

Yachiru menuju jendela, menerbangkan kertas teka-teki ke angkasa luas, dan dari saban tahu bahwa si pesawat terparkir mulus di kepala super mulus Ikkaku.

Nanao tidak habis sabar dan harapan. Masih ada empat orang.

Satu bendera biru diangkat.

" _Aah_ , Soifon-taichou, silakan jawabannya!"

"Orang utan."

Muka Nanao langsung kehabisan nyawa. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Pagi hari dia menggendong anaknya di punggung, jadi merangkak. Siang hari, dia menggendong anaknya di dada, jadi berjalan. Sore hari, untungnya anaknya sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Penjelasan terakhir sangat tidak masuk akal!" Tenang, Nanao, tenang. Masih ada tiga orang, tiga orang yang ... memang tidak meyakinkan.

Dua kain biru melambai; satu lesu, lainnya antusias.

"Saya, saya, saya, Ise-fukutaichou!" Tangan Kiyone teracung, meminta perhatian si empat mata seperti murid SD yang kelebihan tingkah.

Nanao menyilakan saja, meski Kiyone adalah orang terakhir yang diharapkan.

"Komamura-taichou," yakin sekali si pirang menjawab. "Saya dengar dari Iba-fukutaichou kalau―"

"Salah, Kotetsu-sanseki. Silakan selanjutnya, Kotetsu-fukutaichou."

Isane menyempatkan diri menenangkan Kiyone yang semurka anak beruang kehilangan induknya. " _A-ano_ , kalau yang kakinya empat itu ... bukannya meja, ya?"

"Salah." Nanao bisa saja bilang kalau Isane harus belajar membaca soal baik-baik. Ada kata 'berjalan' dan meja tidak bisa berjalan. Tapi, muka si letnan jangkung sudah kuyu mau menangis.

Perasaan gagal karena tidak bisa membuat muridnya pintar memburu Nanao. Habis sudah harapannya. Nasi sudah menjadi pakan ternak.

Bendera terakhir berkibar tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi asa si letnan jenius. "Silakan, Kuchiki-fukutaichou."

Kaki yang bertelut bergerak rikuh. Rukia tidak kesemutan. Hanya malu jadi perhatian semua pasang mata. "Ma―" bagaimana kalau ia salah, "―ma-manusia?"

Kecuali Yachiru yang asyik menghabiskan kue kering, empat pasang mata berpaling pada si kacamata. Wajah Nanao hening reaksi, sebelum hitungan _countdown_ , 3-2-1, _hanabi_ meledak di langit parasnya.

" _Wuaaaah_ , kau benar, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" Warna-warni kebahagiaan dan air mata haru. Untunglah, nasi belum menjadi pakan ternak.

Rukia kikuk, gerak tubuhnya sekaku robot. Terlebih dikerumuni jutaan pujian.

"Kau hebat, Kuchiki!"

"Kau luar biasa, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!"

"Kuchiki-san memang yang terbaik!"

"Rucchan bisa jadi profesor!"

"Tidak buruk, Kuchiki."

Rukia dihempas malu. Apa ia perlu bilang kalau Ishida pernah melayangkan teka-teki sama, dan berujung pada si Quincy sendiri yang menjawabnya?

" _Ah_ , bicara tentang manusia," Rangiku beringsut mundur, meraih sekeping kue yang untung masih tersisa satu, "aku dengar Ichigo melamar Orihime, ya, Kuchiki?" Sebelum Nanao mengumandangkan teka-teki baru, ia harus mengubah haluan topik.

Rukia menjawab cerah, "Itu benar. Anda dengar dari mana, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

" _Ckckck_ ," Rangiku mengayunkan telunjuk, "jangan meremehkan _informan_ gosipku di Karakura." Lalu menggigit kue coklat yang renyah.

"Kabar baiknya lagi, dua bulan ke depan mereka akan menikah."

Seruan seketika menggema tajam, hampir merontokkan atap ruangan Komunitas Shinigami Wanita. Jangkrik jadi takut berdendang dan kodok melompat ngeri ke dalam kolam.

Nanao dengan polos menyambung, "Kalau begitu, kapan kau dan Hitsugaya-taichou menyusul, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?"

Matsumoto spontan memekik, membekap mulut si mata empat, dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan. Mungkin Nanao adalah yang terpintar, tapi bukan yang terpeka.

Hawa ruangan jadi semuram musim dingin.

Sayang, Rukia tidak punya jawabannya. Tapi mungkin, bulan perak raksasa yang menggantung di angkasa hitam punya jawabannya.

* * *

 **#1#**

 **.**

 _ **Snowdrop -**_ _hope_

* * *

Ilmu fisik yang dasar saja. Es bakal meleleh kalau kena panas, berubah jadi air, dan berujung menjadi uap. Lenyap.

Es adalah tipe kekuatan roh Toushiro Hitsugaya, dan sudah nalurinya untuk membenci musim panas.

 _Haori_ tergeletak di kepala kursi. Keringat membanjiri batang leher. Toushiro mengutuk pencipta musim ini.

"Anda sibuk sekali, Taichou?" Rangiku duduk, mengucek mata.

"Dan jika kau tidak keberatan, Matsumoto, bangun dan bantu aku segera!" Suhu tinggi menambah panas emosinya.

Wanita itu baru pulang jam sepuluh semalam, dan baru bangun jam sepuluh pagi.

Pintu diketuk. Takezoe berdiri di ambang, menjepit selembar map di kepitan ketiaknya. Seruan masuk berkumandang, ia menuju meja kerja dan mengangsurkan map berisi berkas dari Shinoureijutsuin. Keluar tak lama setelahnya ditemani titipan Rangiku yang menyuruhnya membeli kesemak.

Map itu kemudian berdebam di meja kayu depan sofa. Rangiku membuka mata beratnya.

"Itu bagianmu―kalau kau masih ingin aku libatkan di Turnamen Musim Panas."

Bangun malas setengah terpaksa, Matsumoto membuka lima detik, dan menutupnya. "Kenapa Anda juga harus mengambil Turnamen Musim Panas, Taichou? Kemarin, kan, Anda sudah terlibat dengan Turnamen Musim Dingin?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada divisi ke-11." Toushiro menata berkas-berkas, memilah-milah.

Kesibukan ada di mana-mana, mejanya rusuh berantakan seakan baru diterjang badai, dan perkataan bijak si letnan sama sekali tidak menolong.

"Sisihkan sedikit saja waktu Anda, Taichou." Wanita itu bangun, melenggang keluar tanpa tanggung jawab. "Kuchiki bisa bosan menunggu Anda."

Tiga puluh tiga derajat celsius. Panas hampir sampai di ubun-ubun. Toushiro mengutuk pencipta musim panas dan ... dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu itu ... karena―"

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

" ―aku pun sangat ingin bersamanya!" Renji berseru menegaskan. Menyantap beringas _dango_ di tusukan bambu, dan tersisa satu tusuk di piring untuk si sobat.

"Jadi, Hirako-taichou―"

"Dia menyindirku habis-habisan kemarin. _Masa'_ dia bilang aku lebih suka bersama Ichigo daripada Hinamori?"

Rukia nyaris saja tergelak jika ia tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang di tempat umum. Misi Renji beberapa bulan ini cuma berkutat di Karakura. Malas mndengar sindiran 'menumpang tanpa bayar' dari Jinta dan Ururu, apa lagi pandangan menyebalkan Urahara, ia akhirnya menginap di rumah Ichigo. Kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo lebih banyak ketimbang Momo, pacarnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja. Ichigo akan segera menikah, _kok_."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Rukia?!" _Woi_ , ia normal!

Panas memanggang, tapi seperti angin lalu untuk pengunjung distrik pusat Seireitei. Shinigami membanjiri distrik pertokoan dan rumah makan seperti barisan semut yang tanpa habis. Beberapa dari mereka melirik, tertarik dengan suara keras Renji, dan tawa Rukia yang sesekali lepas kendali.

Selesai membayar sepuluh piring _dango_ (Renji sangat berbahaya saat sedang kesal), dan sekantung _dango_ untuk Rukia bawa pulang, mereka menyusuri keramaian yang makin meledak. Tidak satu dua kali, butuh kekuatan lebih untuk menang adu bahu dengan orang yang berselisih jalan.

"Kenapa ramai sekali? Ada bintang film yang berkunjung?"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Rukia?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Renji menoleh ke samping, hanya ada orang yang tidak dikenal. Ke belakang, sama saja.

Si shinigami mungil tertinggal jauh di belakang sana. Gara-gara kantung _dango_ yang lepas dari genggaman, Rukia hilang dari pengawasan Renji. Ia bermaksud memungut, tapi isi telah berhamburan. Kue beras sudah bermandikan tanah, tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

Rukia bangkit berdiri, tapi satu senggolan membuatnya kembali jatuh. Bermodal badan sekecil kurcaci, sulit bersaing dengan kumpulan badan raksasa mirip gorila. Tangan megap-megap meraih apa pun di atas sana, ia tenggelam di antara ombak para Shinigami.

 _Hero_ baru datang di kala genting. Kalimat menyebalkan ini menyelamatkan Rukia dalam bentuk seulur tangan _tan_ menggenggam pergelangan tangan pucatnya. Genggaman yang ia kenal, genggaman yang familiar, genggaman yang ia rindukan. Satu sentakan, Rukia berdiri tepat di depan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Siapa yang perlu basa-basi? Toushiro langsung menariknya keluar dari lautan kejam, dan meloloskan diri hingga tiba di tepi jalan lowong. Ada Toushiro, ada Rukia, dan ada sebuah tangan yang masih mendekam nyaman di jari-jari kasar namun melenakan si kapten. Rukia tidak mau repot meminta dilepaskan.

Sayang, Toushiro bertindak sebaliknya. Berjongkok, menggunakan tangan yang menjadi milik Rukia sedetik lalu, menyingkap _hakama_ hitam tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Rukia menjerit kecil. Kulit putih mata kaki sampai lutut menjadi santapan dunia. "A-apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Toushiro berdiri, tanpa dosa. "Lututmu memar."

Rukia tidak sadar sama sekali. Dan menurut saja saat Toushiro membawanya pergi dari keramaian, memulangkan genggaman itu padanya. Ia selalu hilang kata saat si Tuan Jenius bersamanya, ia selalu lupa segalanya saat Toushiro memasuki benteng pertahanannya. Iya, Rukia lupa segalanya.

Termasuk Renji yang berada di tempat pemberitahuan anak hilang.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Kau menghilangkan apa, Isane?"

Isane membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. "Ma-maafkan saya, Taichou. Pengunjung di kota sedang ramai sekali." Dan berujung pada tumpahnya kotak agar-agar _mizu yokan_ di jalanan. Tiga kali mencoba, dan hasilnya selalu sama.

"Kalau begitu, beli lagi sampai kau membawanya pulang dengan selamat, Isane."

Si ramping kurus berseru mengeluh, minta diselamatkan. Tapi, kilatan mata sipit Unohana tidak berniat menolongnya. Berlatar teriknya matahari, si letnan semampai berangkat dengan suram. Unohana lalu menuju urusan lain, yaitu Kiyone dan Kotsubaki yang sedang menonton di kamar rawat umum.

"Ya, ampun, aku betul-betul menyesal tidak bawa kamera." Mata Kiyone menyusup di sela kecil pintu ganda.

"Aku tidak tahu Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki sudah sejauh itu." Mata Kotsubaki berjajar di atasnya.

"Itu normal. Mereka sudah berjalan tiga tahun."

"Betul, betul, kau bodoh sekali, Kotsubaki. Apa yang dikatakan Unohana-taichou benar."

"Anda memang luar biasa, Unohana-taichou."

Lanjut mengintip. Satu-dua-tiga detik, petir lengkingan meledak. Mengagetkan burung yang beradem ria di pohon untuk terbang ketakutan. Kiyone dan Kotsubaki berseru gagap pada Unohana yang melempar senyum marabahaya. "Mau lanjut menonton atau mengambil obat untuk Ukitake-taichou?"

"Lanjut menon―maksud saya, mengambil obat untuk Ukitake-taichou." Hampir saja Kiyone membawa kepalanya ke tiang gantung.

"Kalau begitu, dari tadi kalian salah ruangan. Ruangan saya ada di sebelah sana."

Dua orang itu lalu mengikuti induk para Shinigami bagai pinguin mengekori beruang.

Setelah hening berkunjung, pintu ditutup Toushiro dari dalam. "Dua bawahanmu itu selalu heboh."

Rukia tersenyum saja, menyingsingkan _hakama_ setelah disembuhkan.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Rukia pura-pura tersinggung. "Anda terdengar meremehkan saya. Saya bukan anak kecil tiga tahun, saya _fu-ku-ta-i-chou_ , Hitsugaya-taichou."

Si jenius tersenyum ribuan arti. "Aku tahu." Membawa perangkat medis di wadah perak menuju rak. Rukia turun dari ranjang, menatap punggung Toushiro yang berkutat pada pintu lemari. Tampaknya macet.

Jam berdetak lambat. Bumi seperti bosan berputar, dan berhenti di titik waktu kini.

Rukia tersengat. Bisikan ringkih memberitahunya akan empat ranjang putih kosong tanpa penghuni. Lama sekali, ia menunggu waktu-waktu seperti ini. Ketika hanya ada ia, Toushiro, dan juga sepi. Darah berdesir kencang, membawanya pada napas berdengap, dan jantung membalap membuat katup kepayahan.

Rukia rindu. Punggung Toushiro ingin direngkuhnya, dipeluknya, didekapnya. Keinginan itu meletup-letup tanpa kekangan seiring kaki yang beringsut tanpa suara. Tangan ia julurkan menuju pada akhir penantian, tapi hasrat dikalahkan akal sehat; membantu Toushiro menutup pintu yang macet. Rukia mendahulukan pintu kiri sebelum kanan, dan tertutup rapat setelah menendang tepi papan bawah dengan paksa. _Hah_ , Hitsugaya sedari tadi melakukan sebaliknya.

Toushiro lantas menatapnya, tapi Rukia memilih memberinya punggung, berjalan menuju pintu. Ludah ditelan dengan pahit. Kecewa.

Segunung ketidakpastian menunggu untuk segera dipastikan.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Tungkai agak menekuk, tapi harus tetap tegap. Kumpulkan kekuatan dari lutut hingga mata kaki. Kekuatan kuda-kudalah yang menentukan kekokohan pertahanan kalian. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Bawahan berseru paham, menyusul sebuah sahutan dari belakang, "Anda betul-betul tegas, ya, Hinamori-fukutaichou?"

Kepala bercepol berpaling, sepasang figur memasuki wilayah latihan _rookie_ divisi ke-5. Dua tungkai yang memproklamirkan mode kuda-kuda siap turun perang, kembali pada posisi normal. Hinamori berlari kecil antusias setelah memberi komando untuk lanjut tanpa arahan.

Bersama dua piring semangka, mereka bertiga berselonjor santai di tepi beranda. Rimbunan daun berjarak dekat memberi atap perlindungan.

" _Wah_ , bahagianya! Jadi tidak lama lagi, Inoue-san akan menjadi Kurosaki-san?"

"Dua bulan lagi, kalau semuanya berjalan lancar."

Melumat daging merah semangka, Toushiro berubah jadi kumbang musim panas. Keberadaannya sudah tepat, tapi diabaikan betul-betul.

"Pasti pestanya nanti meriah."

Jika menilik karakter si sepasang jingga, pernikahan sederhana adalah yang paling pantas. "Saya belum tahu. Sudah cukup lama saya tidak berkunjung ke Karakura." Renji-lah yang jadi _informan_ selama ini.

Potongan semangka kelima sudah habis, pun habis pula ketahanan Toushiro. "Hinamori…!"

"Apa, Hitsugaya-kun!" Kepalanya miring melewati sosok Rukia yang duduk di tengah. Itu adalah usikan ketiga Toushiro. "Kita lagi seru-serunya! Habiskan saja dulu semangkanya! Kan masih ada satu piring!"

Rukia tersenyum geli. Tidak setiap hari kau menjumpai si kapten jenius ditegur keras layaknya bocah yang dibentak ibunya. Obrolan Hinamori kembali berjalan tanpa kendat, dengan Rukia sebagai pendengar dan Momo sebagai pembicara.

Setelah ketahanan, kini ranting kesabaran yang seawal memang rapuh jadi habis dimakan ulat. Sudah cukup, Toushiro akan mencari Shinji Hirako dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hirako-taichou sedang bersama Ootoribashi-taichou menonton teater _kabuki_ di distrik pusat."

Jadi, gara-gara itu distrik pusat begitu ramai tadi.

Pilihan pertama pupus, Toushiro bergerak pada pilihan kedua. Ke hadapan Hinamori. Gadis itu mendongak pada tubuh menjulang yang membayang. "Kalau begitu, beritahu pada Hirako. Rapat dimulai jam 07.00 besok pagi di markasku, Hinamori. Ayo, Rukia!"

Tujuannya kemari bukan hanya soal itu. Ada pembicaraan tentang kerja sama dua divisi untuk turnamen. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Oh, iya." Rukia berbalik pada Hinamori, pergelangan digenggam Toushiro. "Saya juga ingin menyampaikan pesan kalau Ukitake-taichou ingin bertemu dengan Hirako-taichou."

Hinamori manggut-manggut banyak. Dihujani banyak pesan, kepalanya mumet juga. _Ah_ , hampir lupa. Ia berdiri berseru sebelum Rukia keluar dari jangkauan suaranya. "Rukia-san! Kalau bertemu Renji-kun, bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padanya!"

Di titik kecil sana, Rukia mengangguk. Melintasi pintu gerbang, ia berupaya mengimbangi langkah Toushiro yang tidak begitu panjang, namun agak cepat. Nona mungil kepayahan, si kapten menurunkan intensitas. Lagi, hanya ia dan Rukia. Mulut itu terbuka, tapi Rukia yang bersuara.

"Ah?"

"Ada apa?"

Rukia menoleh kaku, wajahnya sepucat daun kekurangan gizi. "Saya ... lupa soal Renji."

Renji baru diingat setelah dua jam kemudian.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, Renji memohon maaf pada Byakuya Kuchiki. Membungkuk dalam, meminta pengampunan.

"Maafkan saya, Taichou! Tidak bisa menjaga Rukia dengan baik! Harusnya saya memegang tangannya! Dengan badan sekecil itu, dia mudah sekali menghilang di keramaian!"

Byakuya mengangkat wajah, dua pasang tapak kaki tidak asing memasuki wilayah kantornya.

"Rukia?"

"Iya, Rukia! Adik Anda, Taichou! Maafkan saya karena sudah―" Lanjutan maaf melayang bersama dengan bokong ditendang dan kepala meluncur menabrak sisi depan meja si kapten. Tumpukan berkas rapi bergetar hampir jatuh sebelum Byakuya menahannya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut badan kecil, _hah_?!"

Toushiro melewati dua sobat dengan adu kuat tidak seimbang. Rukia murka, menjadikan sohibnya samsak tinju; sedangkan Renji berusaha memeluknya karena sobat kentalnya tidak jadi anak hilang.

Rukia mendesah keras sekali. Mengatasi Renji yang hanya butuh satu ronde, ia menghilang ke dapur. Si kapten muda melirik punggung kecil itu, lalu membungkuk kuyu dan menatap genggaman tangan yang terjalin ragu.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Byakuya bertanya, dengan kuas tetap menari di lembaran berkas.

" _Aa_ , dia baik-baik saja."

Byakuya tidak bertanya soal Rukia. Renji bangun dari tengkurap, duduk bersila ingin tahu soal percakapan misterius kaptennya dan Hitsugaya-taichou.

"Aku dengar kau mengambil alih tugas penanganan Turnamen Musim Panas dari tangan divisi ke-11?"

"Ji-jii tidak mau kegagalan turnamen tiga tahun lalu terulang." Itu adalah saat turnamen diserahkan pada divisi spesialis pertarungan.

"Itu akan cukup merepotkan." Komentar ini bukan hanya karena Byakuya sudah berpengalaman sebanyak lima kali, tapi lebih seperti memberi peringatan.

Toushiro tahu betul itu. Selain waktu yang akan terkuras habis, seseorang pun harus dikorbankan.

"Apa Rukia tahu?"

Diskusi ditutup tanpa jawaban. Rukia datang bersama nampan dengan sepasang cangkir mengepul di atasnya. Satu disajikan di meja depan Toushiro, dan satunya disajikan untuk Nii-sama.

Waktu lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan Toushiro yang merenung dan si mungil yang mengobrol bersama Renji soal pesan Momo barusan.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Pesan Anda sudah saya sampaikan, Ukitake-taichou." Rukia duduk bertelut berjarak selangkah dari Ukitake yang duduk lesu di _futon_. "Tapi, mungkin baru nanti petang Hirako-taichou datang. Dia sedang pergi bersama Ootoribashi-taichou saat saya berkunjung tadi."

"Tidak masalah, Kuchiki. Terima kasih."

Rukia tidak pernah duduk tegak layaknya prajurit di hadapan sang kapten. Punggungnya selalu setengah membungkuk, seolah meminta permohonan atau seperti seorang putri yang merajuk pada ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Kuchiki?"

Sepasang bibirnya mengecap kering, terbuka lamat-lamat, tapi ketukan pintu menggantikan suara yang mau meluncur.

Kiyone berdiri di luar dan meminta izin masuk. Ia mau menghidangkan teh herbal _chamomile_ dan beberapa botol obat dari divisi ke-4.

Tidak, Rukia tidak boleh melibatkan orang lain. Ini masalahnya, dan ia yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Taichou."

Perhatian Ukitake kembali pada Rukia. Mata sayunya yang kian sayu saja memberi senyum menguatkan. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia berharap senyum itu bukan karena sang kapten mengetahui badai yang tengah menyelinap diam-diam.

"Tentu saja, Taichou." Masih bersimpuh, Rukia menyeret lipatan kaki hingga melewati kerangka pintu. Membungkuk izin, lalu menutup _shouji_. Ia tidak bilang kalau Toushiro sedang berada di depan kamarnya, menantinya.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, Taichou?" Kiyone menuang beberapa butir tablet pada piring berukuran mini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Kiyone?" Ukitake tidak jadi menyesap teh herbalnya.

"Saya tidak tahu." Si pirang bingung sendiri. "Menjalin hubungan seperti mereka di sebuah tempat bernama Soul Society dan berstatus Shinigami pasti sangat―"

Ukitake mengangkat tangan, mengerti. "Jangan cemas. Dari awal, Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya-taichou paham sepenuhnya soal itu." Kata-kata itu bukan hanya untuk Kiyone, tapi untuk dirinya pula, menguatkan kepercayaannya. Juushiro mengembalikan teh yang belum diseruput. "Kau betul-betul peduli pada Kuchiki, ya, Kiyone."

Sepuluh jari Kiyone memelintir _hakama_ hitamnya. Ia adalah salah satu saksi hidup yang menyaksikan metamorfosa seorang gadis kikuk dan rendah diri bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki-san sudah melalui banyak hal. Dia pantas bahagia."

Ukitake menginginkan hal yang sama.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Sepasang bayangan memudar seiring matahari yang tumbang. Tapi, berkas sinar jingganya masih tersisa di antara lembayung langit.

Di waktu-waktu kemarin, sepi selalu menjadi sekutu terbaik ia dan Rukia. Tapi kali ini, sepi seperti musuh bebuyutan yang tertawa mengoloknya.

"Kau mengabaikanku." Toushiro memecah diam. Pandangan tetap pada lorong panjang temaram berubin Seireitei. "Sepanjang hari ini, kau mengabaikanku."

"Perasaan Anda saja."

Satu per satu lampu jalan menyala berpendar terang.

Toushiro tahu ini salahnya. Tiga tahun mereka bersama, tiga tahun pun tanpa apa-apa, tiga tahun tanpa namanya kencan. Tiga tahun tanpa kenangan indah nan menyenangkan untuk disimpan. Kesibukan dalam tiga tahun terakhir memburunya seperti tebasan _samurai_ ulung, yang bahkan bernapas pun hampir tidak bisa.

Lampu jalan mengundang laron mendekat dan mengitarinya seperti magnet.

Toushiro berhenti. Rukia menyusul, berjarak satu langkah di depan.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara."

 _Iya, bicara dengan punggungmu._

Satu tarikan napas, mengeluarkannya panjang dan serampangan. Hari ini, Toushiro merasa kesabarannya diuji habis-habisan sampai tetes terakhir.

Melepaskan _haori_ putih, menyelimuti punggung Rukia dari belakang, menyusul tangan yang jatuh menggenggam lima jari ringkih si gadis pujaan.

"Aku tahu ini tidak cukup untuk menggantikan tiga tahun yang mungkin membuatmu bosan."

Ubin jalan mendadak begitu menarik di mata Rukia.

"Tapi, aku akan menunggumu besok sore di gerbang barat." Pesan yang ditutup dengan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepala dan sentuhan Toushiro menjauh, hilang, dan lenyap seutuhnya.

Butuh waktu untuk Rukia mengangkat kepala, melepaskan napas yang tadi dikekangnya. Segulung kertas sepanjang jari tengah berada di tangan. Ia membuka dan membaca.

 **Festival Musim Panas Hokutan**

 **Pukul 18.00**

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Betul-betul mencoba kembali dari jurang ketidakpedean#lebaymodeon

Saya betul-betul merasa kembali jadi newbie, gak tahu sama sekali soal tulis-menulis, hehe.

Jiwa HitsuRuki saya, alih-alih nurun, justru semakin menggelora(?) dan berharap bisa semakin meningkat. Dan hei, mana author HR yg lain? Hayi, Yuki, Kujo#kedip2 Balik dong! Ramein lg fandom ini (lu yg dari kemarin ke mana aja?)

Dan betul-betul berterima kasih pada Keiko dan Shofia. Pengingatnya di PM betul-betul berarti.

Yosh, berniat review?

 **31 Agustus 2016**


	2. Daffodil - mystery, egoism

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Guest** —*angkat tangan!* Baru kemarin2, saya nonton ZnT. Nyesek di ending-nya masih kerasa. Sebenarnya teka-teki itu udah agak klise. Sebelum muncul di ZnT, saya memang udah dapatnya di manga jadul (lupa judulnya). Terima kasih ya review-nya.  
 **Hanamita** **—** Iya, saya juga kangen fiction HitsuRuki. Semoga author pairing ini pada balik. Terima kasih review-nya, Hana-san. **  
Oh. ILoveCupcake—** Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaak#larinerjangmeluk Iya, baru dapat mood dan waktunya sekarang, baru bisa betul-betul bebas nulis. Saya gak tau lagi selain HitsuRuki di fandom ini, hehehe. Terima kasih, ya, Kak, udah nyempetin review. Selalu berkesan deh.

 **Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya):** _Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**  
 **Warning:** author yg kembali jadi newbie, bahasa kaku, diksi mengenaskan

 **Pairing:** **HitsuRuki** dan pasangan lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Serendah itu?"

"Iya. Tiga ratus tahun, Rukia-chan, gaji para penjaga gerbang itu-itu saja. Tidak pernah naik."

Jidanbou sang Hokutoumon, Penjaga Gerbang Barat, curhat soal gaji dengan antusias. Ia senang, akhirnya ada Dewa Kematian, pangkat letnan pula yang mendengarkan keluhannya dengan serius.

Lihat saja, si gadis mungil menggemaskan sedang memagut dagu, berpikir dengan saksama.

Kepala Rukia lalu mendongak. "Aku akan mendiskusikan ini pada Ukitake-taichou. Tapi, jangan berharap banyak ya, Jidanbou-san. Bagian administrasi pusat divisi pertama-lah yang mengurus soal gaji para non-Shinigami."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mendengar keluhanku saja, aku sudah senang."

Rukia tersenyum seadanya, memijat sisi leher. Mengobrol dengan si raksasa melelahkan juga, lehernya pegal ditarik ke atas begitu lama.

Bokong Jidanbo kepanasan. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk saat kedatangan si mungil. Jarang sekali ia duduk selama itu. Matanya jadi panik menyapu sekeliling. "Kenapa Toushiro lama sekali?" niatnya bergumam, tapi gagal dengan memiliki suara super lantang dari lahir.

Rukia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. Tersenyum saja, sendu.

Tidak ada yang menanggapi, Jidanbou menunduk. "Jangan cemas, Rukia-chan. Toushiro tidak akan membatalkan janji sampai lima kali."

Rasa-rasanya si mungil ingin tertawa. Iya, sudah lima kali (paling tidak, saat ada Jidanbou berjaga di gerbang barat), ia menunggu dan berujung pada kecewa. Tapi, catatan betulnya adalah delapan belas kali dalam tiga tahun.

Belasan rombongan Shinigami melewati gerbang, mayoritas gadis remaja (sepertinya murid akademi), ada juga dari Batalion 13 dengan pangkat bawah. Beberapa di antaranya memberi hormat, dan tidak ada yang bertanya siapa yang Rukia tunggu. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kali mendapati si letnan berdiri menanti tanpa jemu.

Kaki kiri bersandal merah mencolok ia tumpukan pada kaki kanan. Tapak sandal kasar mencium kulit yang pucat membiru. Ia dingin, ia rindu kehangatan. Dan sebaris panggilan yang menghampiri membuatnya menoleh, menarik punggung dari dinding.

"Ku-Kuchiki-fukutaichou…"

Pria itu bernama Takezoe-nanaseki. Salah satu bawahan kepercayaan si kapten jenius. Dan juga pria yang tak resmi merangkap jadi kurir pesan Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taichou tidak datang, kan?" Rukia masih belum terbiasa bertanya begitu meski sudah sampai belasan kali.

Takezoe menunduk malu. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana memasang muka pada si letnan mungil. Ia merasa seperti pembawa pesan kematian. Tidak ada satu pun pesan menggembirakan sepanjang karir kurirnya. "Mendadak ada rapat di divisi pertama. Hitsugaya-taichou dan Hirako-taichou, mereka―"

"Aku mengerti."

Takezoe betul-betul takut sekarang. Ia kesulitan mengangkat wajah. Ini kali pertama, sang letnan memotong pesan yang ia sampaikan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi." Ujung-ujungnya, ia hengkang pergi tanpa melihat raut berusaha―atau raut terpaksa tegar Rukia. Yang paling buruk dari kesedihan adalah ekpresi kuat di antara nelangsa.

Pandangan kasihan nan peduli Jidanbou jadi milik sosok kecil di bawah sana.

"Jidanbou-san…" si raksasa menunggu "…bisa menemaniku mengobrol sebentar lagi."

"Tentu saja, Rukia-chan. Sampai tengah malam pun, aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

 **#2#**

 **.**

 _ **Daffodil -**_ _mystery, egoism_

* * *

Ada yang salah. Toushiro tahu itu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apanya yang salah. Itu seperti kau memperbaiki mesin sesuai dengan panduan buku dari langkah pertama hingga akhir, dan mesin tersebut berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi karena pengalaman panjangmu, kau tahu ada yang aneh.

Perasaan sama untuk Toushiro sebagai Shinigami.

"Aku akan menghadiri langsung final turnamen."

Sepasang mata Shinji Hirako membulat kaget, murni terkejut. Jarang sekali Soutaichou turun langsung ke turnamen akademi. Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Ukitake petang tadi soal keberadaan murid jenius di akademi benar adanya.

"Kesuksesan turnamen ini berada di tangan kalian. Rampungkan dan sempurnakan. Sisa satu bulan lagi."

Shinji menyahut malas. Si kakek suka sekali membuat orang tidak tidur nyenyak. Meminta merampungkan proyek dengan hanya satu bulan dan cuma dua divisi yang mengepalai? Selamat, Anda beruntung.

"Aku tidak mendengar suaramu, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Shinji melirik saja. Si kapten muda tenggelam dalam dunianya. Lama sekali, baru menyahut. "Iya, aku akan melakukannya."

"'Kami', maksudmu," Shinji meralat.

Toushiro tidak berselera adu kata dengan si pirang rata. Yama-jii kemudian menyuruh bubar, hengkang pergi dari ruangan kebesaran komandan Batalion 13. Sepasang kapten mundur teratur, Toushiro luput dari pandangan si kakek yang mengamatinya penuh perhitungan.

"Satu bulan akan jadi neraka." Shinji mengeluh. Pirang lurusnya berayun disapa angin, juga tengkuknya. Merapatkan sepasang lengan, mengeluh diam, kenapa musim panas, tapi dingin sekali.

"Jangan terlalu merepotkan Hinamori."

"Jangan terlalu peduli pada perempuan lain. Itu akan merepotkan Rukia-chan."

Hirako betul-betul suka memancing emosinya. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya―."

"Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri. Tidak semuanya bisa kau atasi seorang diri."

"…Apa?"

"Itu akan lebih merepotkan Rukia-chan. Selamat malam, Toushiro-taichou."

Shinji memilih cara beken angkat kaki dari gedung, ber- _shunpo_ dari satu atap ke atap lain, walau ujung-ujungnya tersandung genteng dan jatuh mencium tanah dengan tidak bekennya.

Cahaya pucat bulan menyiram tubuh Toushiro. Ia bergumam pada bayangan dirinya, "…Yang benar Hitsugaya-taichou."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

" _Oi_ , Anak Muda, bisa temani _fukutaichou_ -mu pulang?"

Sudah berkali-kali Rukia bilang pada Jidanbou kalau ia bisa pulang sendiri. Ia Shinigami, ia letnan. Tapi, kecemasan Jidanbou seperti kloning Toushiro. Tidak membiarkannya pulang sendirian karena ia perempuan.

Siluet laki-laki itu mendekat. Tinggi dan postur badan yang seperti Ichigo tampak familiar, juga rambut jabriknya. Cahaya rembulan menolong Rukia mengenali pasti sosok yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia temui.

"A-Ashido?"

"Rukia?"

Bukan hal biasa. Kali pertama, bukan Renji atau Toushiro yang mengantarnya pulang. Namun, Rukia kelewat senang memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh. Puluhan tahun tidak bersua muka, membuat perasaannya menggebu-gebu berbincang dengan sobat lama.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, senang bertemu Anda lagi."

"A-Ashido, berhentilah menggodaku."

Ini bukan kali pertama Ashido bertemu Rukia setelah diselamatkan di Hueco Mundo oleh si mungil. Sudah beberapa kali, tapi itu sepintas lalu atau menegur sekadarnya. Mereka tidak punya waktu mengobrol banyak. Terlebih, setelah ia memutuskan kembali menjadi Shigami pengelana, mengembara di sekujur Rukongai membasmi Hollow sepanjang tahun, tanpa sempat pulang ke Seireitei. Kalau sempat, paling satu-dua hari.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, senang bertemu Anda lagi."

" _Woi_!"

Namun, ini kali pertama Ashido betul-betul bisa memanggil Rukia dengan panggilan semestinya, meski sudah saban tahu promosi jabatan si bangsawan.

"Panggil aku Rukia saja." Si mungil berwajah malu.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, Kuchiki-fukutaichou."

Lama-lama, kesabaran Rukia tandas juga.

"Kali ini, kau berapa hari di sini, Ashido?"

"Rencananya besok aku sudah pulang," si merah mengamati penampilan Rukia. Nona itu tampaknya berniat ke festival, namun tidak jadi, "hanya saja, tiba-tiba Hinamori-fukutaichou memintaku di sini selama sebulan untuk ikut serta dalam turnamen akademi. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Ashido adalah anggota divisi ke-5, yang semula diberitakan gugur di medan tempur. Tapi, pulang dengan selamat dan memutuskan kembali ke divisi yang menaunginya.

"Turnamen Musim Panas…" Rukia bergumam.

"Iya. Divisiku dan divisi ke-10 yang mengepalai proyek itu."

Pantas saja.

Mereka lalu melewati perempatan, persimpangan terakhir menuju distrik bangsawan; luput dari empat siluet wanita di satu sisi jalan.

"Ruc―" Matsumoto membekap mulut Yachiru, menyeretnya ke balik dinding. Hampir lupa menarik Isane dan Kiyone, yang memilih mematung seperti orang beloon.

"Aku pasti salah lihat. Kuchiki-san … bersama dengan laki-laki yang bukan Hitsugaya-taichou." Kiyone masih tidak percaya. "Iya, kan, Onee-chan?"

Isane tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. "Mu-mungkin, Kiyone. Pemandangan kalau malam kan, tidak jelas."

Kalau Rangiku, ia yakin kalau tadi itu betul adanya. Kontan menjerit sakit, Yachiru menggigit jarinya gara-gara anak itu hampir kehilangan nyawa kehabisan napas.

Rangiku percaya pada Rukia sama besar kepercayaannya pada Hitsugaya. Sayangnya, ia tidak percaya pada level kecemburuan Toushiro bila memergoki hal barusan. Ia berharap si putih tidak salah paham.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Iya, saya paham."

Toushiro menengadah. Perkataan Matsumoto tidak selaras sorot matanya. Wanita itu memandang keluar jendela ... melamun. " _Oi_ , Matsumoto, matamu ke sini, bukan ke luar."

Perhatian Rangiku kembali padanya. " _Nah_ , Taichou, Anda―" _Anda lewat distrik bangsawan kemarin malam, tidak?_ Tapi, ia memilih, "tampak segar hari ini. Pertahankan itu. Saya permisi." Lalu pergi membawa map, meninggalkan Toushiro yang terbengong-bengong dungu. Sebelum tahu kalau Rangiku membawa map yang salah.

"Woi, Matsumo―" Toushiro berlari keluar, hampir saja menabrak sosok tinggi menjulang Ukitake.

"Pagi-pagi sudah semangat. Selamat pagi, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Ukitake―berarti ada … Rukia berdiri sejengkal di belakang si kapten bijak. Sosok mungil rapuhnya tersembunyi di balik figur pelindung kaptennya. Menunggu seseorang menariknya keluar dari tempurung.

Ukitake tersenyum ribuan arti, lalu melangkah masuk. Rukia mengikuti, melewati Hitsugaya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Hampir saja Toushiro menarik si mungil ke dalam pelukan dan melantungkan kata maaf. Masuk mengekori pada akhirnya, ia sudah lupa pada Matsumoto yang berdiri tidak jauh sedari tadi.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini." Sudah tiga bulan, Ukitake tidak keluar dari penangkaran nyamannya bernama _ugendou_. Sampai jenuh dengan yang namanya tidur.

Ia menyeruput teh hijau buatan Rukia. Gadis itu duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Hitsugaya, berseberangan darinya, mengapit meja kayu berpelitur mengkilat.

Diam-diam, Toushiro melirik si bangsawan. Tangannya menggeliat gelisah di antara genggaman. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia begitu berhasrat menarik Rukia ke sisinya, menghapuskan jarak selengan yang tercipta?

"Kau sedikit kejam, Hitsugaya-taichou, jarang menjengukku." Ukitake merajuk, lucu juga mendapati orang berumur mengeluh begitu. Tehnya sudah habis tiga per empat, teh buatan si letnan tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Jika ingatanmu sedikit terganggu, Ukitake, aku mengunjungimu lima hari yang lalu."

Maksud Ukitake adalah menjenguk, bukan berkunjung. Berarti harus membawa buah tangan untuk membesut orang sakit. Permen dan coklat adalah pilihan terbaik.

Mata hangat Juushiro menyapu sekujur kantor. Ia merasa badannya akan encok kalau berdiam diri saja. "Apa aku boleh berkeliling markasmu, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ukitake bangkit meski belum dipersilakan. Ia kelihatan kepayahan. Rukia mau membantu, tapi si kapten menolak lewat sorot matanya.

"Markasku bukan tempat wisata, Ukitake. Apalagi, tidak ada apa pun yang bisa kau lihat di sini."

"Ukitake-taichou hanya ingin berjalan-jalan," Rukia menjawab setengah menoleh, seolah menolak untuk menatap mata hijaunya langsung. "Lama tidak keluar markas, dia rindu lingkungan divisi lain. Divisi Anda yang pertama."

Ini seperti mengunjungi tempat wisata karena mendekam terlalu lama di rumah. Dan divisi ke-10 adalah _list_ pertama kunjungan wisata Ukitake.

"Baiklah kalau―"

" _Ah_ , kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushiro tidak jadi meninggalkan sofanya. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou bisa menemaniku. Bagaimana, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" Ukitake berteriak pada Rangiku yang bersembunyi di dinding terdekat.

Kali ini rekor menguping Matsumoto yang seratus persen sukses pecah telur juga. Melangkah keluar dengan kikuk, ketangkap basah. "Tentu saja ... Ukitake-taichou. Dengan senang hati."

Si wanita berbadan makmur mengabaikan sorotan singa Toushiro. _'Kau menguping apa, Matsumoto?'_.

Mereka lalu beranjak, meninggalkan sepasang Shinigami dengan sejuta hawa canggung.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Canggung?"

"Kau benar, Nanao-chan. Kau memang hebat." Kyouraku mengisi teka-teki silang di meja. Tinggal dua pertanyaan lagi dan ia akan memenangkan satu kardus _sake_ berkualitas tinggi. Jangan bilang-bilang pada Nanao.

Tangan menopang dagu, si cantik bermata empat memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyouraku-taichou, saya sepertinya sudah menyinggung seseorang."

Shunsui mengangkat muka, serius sekali. "Apa kau bilang kalau dadanya besar, padahal dadanya rata?"

Buah jambu berasap langsung tumbuh di kepala Kyouraku.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou... Saat kumpul-kumpul di komunitas, saya merasa saya sudah menyinggungnya." Walaupun ia juga tidak tahu pasti apa itu.

"Kau menyinggung soal itu pada Rukia-chan? Kau kejam, Nanao-chan."

Jambu kedua tubuh di sana, lebih merah menggoda.

"Saya menyinggungnya soal dia dan Hitsugaya-taichou, Taichou!"

" _Ah_ , itu lebih kejam lagi."

Nanao mau bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi Kyouraku membacakan kalimat untuk teka-teki berikutnya.

' _sudah tidak suka lagi karena sudah terlalu sering atau banyak'_

"Jenuh?"

"Huruf awalnya B, terdiri atas lima huruf."

"Bosan."

Nanao benar lagi.

"Aku berharap Rukia-chan tidak bosan menunggu. Kalau seperti itu, yang malang adalah mereka berdua."

Nanao ingin bilang kalau lebih baik kaptennya jadi pembuat teka-teki. Ia sama sekali tidak paham.

Kyouraku membacakan teka-teki silang selanjutnya.

' _suka sekali, sayang benar; kasih sekali, terpikat (antara laki-laki dan perempuan); ingin sekali, berharap sekali, rindu; susah hati (khawatir), risau'_

"Ci―"

"Cinta."

Kalau yang ini Kyouraku ahlinya. Menyandarkan pungguh penuh pada kepala kursi, ia tampak puas.

"Kata yang indah sebagai penutup," gumamnya. "Sayang, kata indah itu harus ditukar dengan _sake_."

"Apa?!"

Sial.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Sial!

Sudah sepuluh menit, dan tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Rukia langsung keluar duduk di tepi koridor, memunggunginya. Dan dirinya, duduk menghabiskan secangkir teh seperti orang konyol.

"Rukia, masuklah. Di luar dingin." Ini masih pukul 07.30 pagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya di sini saja."

Segunung kesabaran itu seakan meleleh dalam satuan detik. Tahu-tahu saja, lima jari Toushiro terbang menyergap lengan Rukia, memaksanya berdiri. Mengabaikan paras protes si bangsawan, dan membawanya masuk kantor. Tidak acuh pada bawahan yang memergoki, bertanya-tanya. Menutup pintu hingga berdebam, rapat, secuil cahaya pun tidak bisa lolos masuk.

Rukia tidak sempat berkata-kata, laki-laki itu sudah melepaskannya. Si mungil tersengat kaget, napasnya naik-turun tidak stabil. Toushiro tidak pernah bertindak sekasar itu.

"Maaf."

Rukia tidak tahu Hitsugaya-taichou minta maaf untuk tingkahnya tadi, minta maaf untuk semalam, atau minta maaf selama tiga tahun ini.

Jarak dua pasang kaki memendek seiring waktu. Toushiro maju mengeliminasi; Rukia mundur menabrak pintu. Wajah kuyunya bersembunyi di balik tirai rambut hitam. Satu tangan melesak maju, telapak mendekam tepat di sisi kepalanya.

"Rukia..."

Napas segar Toushiro berembus rindu bagaikan arus angin di awal musim dingin. Mata ungu tertutup, bersembunyi dari dunia, gentar untuk menjemput nyata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Rukia?"

Segenggam kerikil tampak berkumpul di kerongkongan. "Jangan ... jangan bertanya pada saya... Saya juga tidak tahu."

Si putih menyusupkan kepala ke cekungan leher si hitam. Ibarat singa jantan yang meminta perhatian betinanya. Bermanja, mengutarakan sakit. Rukia bergidik, napas menggelitik kulit seperti memainkan pucuk putih dandelion.

"Maaf, untuk semalam."

Sudah ribuan kali kata maaf terlantung, dan itu kadang hampir membuat Rukia tuli.

"Maaf, jika hubungan ini membuatmu bosan."

Tolong, jangan itu lagi. Si kapten betul-betul salah memandang hubungan mereka. "Saya―"

"Tolong ... jangan meninggalkanku."

Manik ungu terbuka menyambut dunia, meski masih ragu akan nyata. Di mana si kapten mendapatkan ide itu?

"Kau terlihat dekat dengannya."

Eh?

Rukia mengangkat wajah berisi sejumput tanya; dijemput oleh sepasang mata hijau kemilau, namun rapuh, ringkih, dan sakit.

"Shinigami pengelana, Ashido Kano. Itu namanya, iya, kan?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Karena saya sudah lama gak baca manga-nya (cuma beberapa chapter terakhir), **ada yg tau gak Shinji manggil Toushiro apa? Toushiro saja , Toushiro-taichou atau Htsugaya-taichou?**

Lalu jika ada yg heran kenapa posisi para pemangku jabatan di Batalion 13 tidak berubah seperti manga-nya (masih ada Ukitake, bukan Kyouraku yg jadi Soutaichou), karena semua kapten dan letnan Batalion 13 sebelum arc terakhir di manga adalah karakter favorit saya. Juga ada beberapa posisi di Gotei 13 yg baru yg saya tidak begitu sreg. Seperti kenapa bukan Renji jd salah satu kapten atau Love.

Yah itu aja. Berniat review?

 **02 September 2016**


	3. Chrysanthemums - truth and innocence

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Oh. ILoveCupcakes—** Sibuk? Banget, Kak!#woy! Tapi, sekarang udah sedikit lowong gara-gara waktu ngajar saya yg malam sampe jam 10, sekarang udah pindah siang (gara2 dicemahin org rumah)./ yah, konfliknya sesederhana itu, Kak. Toushiro sibuk, dan yah Rukia yg pasti sebel juga. Makasih udah nyempetin review, Kak. Muach~muach~ **  
** **Guest 1** —Toushiro di sini jadi Raja Ingkar Janji. Tipe cowok paling nyebelin, nih#dibekuin Makasih udah nyempetin review, ya.  
 **Guest 2―** setuju! Sekali-kali Toushiro harus juga digituin, harus diberi pelajaran#woy! Makasih udah review ya. **  
Hanamitan** **—** Yah, Toushiro ma Rukia sama2 terluka sih./ saya memang penggila fiction setting canon/shinigami. Mau di fandom mana pun, pasti fic yg setting canon yg saya baca. Biarpun setting AU juga tidak kalah (mungkin lebih baik dari segi cerita dan menantang), tapi tujuan saya baca2 cerita di ffn adalah untuk lebih dekat dgn kehidupan tokoh di manga-nya (komentarnya udah meluber ke mana2, nih)/ Tenang, saya akan tetap ada di arsip HR, Hana-san. makasih udah nyempetin review, ya.

 **Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing):** _Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan | Xiumin Snape | hikarishe | Eonnichee835_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**  
 **Warning:** author yg kembali jadi newbie, bahasa kaku, diksi mengenaskan

 **Pairing:** **HitsuRuki** dan pasangan lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bodoh." Suara itu bagai terserak di antara gerimis.

"...Apa?" Tidak tersinggung, justru sirat mata hijaunya meminta penjelasan.

"Anda betul-betul bodoh," Rukia mengulang macam permohonan. Kilatan manik ungunya meminta Toushiro untuk paham―paham bahwa kata 'meninggalkan' tidak pernah menyusup di kepalanya.

Sepasang tangan mendorong dada Toushiro, memberinya jarak; paling tidak, bernapas. Pori-pori kulit menangkap detak jantung menggila si kapten.

"Rukia―"

"Ukitake-taichou segera kemari. Tolong, jangan biarkan masalah kita membuat beliau khawatir." Sudah cukup masalah kesehatan dan kelangsungan divisi mengganggu kaptennya.

Tangan imajiner menamparnya keras, Toushiro sadar sudah bertindak kekanakan. Apa yang terjadi? Sejak kapan tali kendali emosi yang sekuat baja putus semudah jaring laba-laba?

Tanpa izin, Rukia mendorong pintu. Ukitake, dengan tangan siap mengetuk, menjemput pandangan.

"A-apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tangan itu turun kembali dengan rikuh, mengerling Toushiro yang penuh minat menatap lantai.

"Iya, semuanya baik-baik saja, Taichou. Anda sudah puas jalan-jalannya?"

" _A-ah_." Ukitake cuma pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mendengar bisik-bisik anggota divisi ke-10, dan segera kembali.

"Bersiap menuju divisi ke-7? Saya sudah bilang pada Iba-fukutaichou kalau kita akan datang berkunjung."

Semangat Ukitake, yang sebelumnya setinggi menara, sudah menjadi sekerdil bonsai. Namun, "Iya, tentu saja," membuat Rukia cemas adalah hal yang terakhir yang ia inginkan sekarang.

Berujar pamit dan berkata maaf sudah mengganggu, sepasang pemimpin divisi ke-13 hengkang pergi.

Toushiro lantas menatap Rangiku yang berwajah kecewa. "Jangan mencoba menceramahiku, Matsumoto, kalau kau tidak mau aku membuang semua botol _sake_ -mu."

Kesabaran Toshiro sudah tiba di titik kritis. Buktinya, bukan kembali ke meja kerja, kapten itu menjatuhkan diri ke sofa dan berbaring.

Rangiku membuang napas panjang sekali dan sembarangan. Ia menuju meja kerja, menukar map yang salah. Mengerling pada sofa, keluar menutup pintu, tanpa ceramah atau kalimat petuah romansa. Bergeming di tempatnya sebentar saja.

"O-oi _sepertinya Hitsugaya-taichou dan Kuchiki-fukutaichou sedang bertengkar."_

Ketimbang berceramah sampai mulut berbusa, mengatasi gosip yang akan menular secepat malaria adalah yang paling penting.

Beranjak meninggalkan wilayah kantor, memberi waktu si kapten jenius menata kembali kesabaran, dan juga perasaannya.

* * *

 **#3#**

 **.**

 _ **Chrysanthemums**_ _\- truth and innocence_

* * *

Kesimpulan paling akhir Byakuya, _buku itu_ berada di perpustakaan pribadi. Namun, masih nirhasil selama dua hari ini.

Memutuskan mencarinya lagi nanti, ia meraih segulung kertas. Lalu meminta pelayannya membawa beberapa gulung yang masih berserakan di meja panjang, sekitar enam atau tujuh. Membawanya menyusuri koridor hingga tiba di depan kamar yang didonasikan untuk klub kaligrafi. Menggeser pintu setengah, ia melangkah masuk menghampiri Unohana yang santai menyesap secangkir teh.

Meletakkan gulungan di depan kapten berambut kepang panjang, menyusul gulungan lain yang dibawa si pelayan. Tepat saat pelayan pria itu undur diri, Byakuya duduk di seberang Unohana.

Retsu kaget sekaligus kagum. Banyak juga. Menyimpan cangkir di piring, ia membuka satu gulungan, lebar sekali. Terpajang ukiran kaligrafi indah di sana.

"Itu beberapa karyaku yang masih dalam kondisi bagus."

Unohana tersenyum cerah. "Ini luar biasa, Kuchiki-taichou. Walaupun akan sangat disayangkan jika kaligrafi sebagus ini saya pajang di kamar mandi."

Urat pelipis Byakuya berkedut. "Jangan harap aku akan memberikannya jika kau memasang di tempat se-menjijikkan itu."

Unohana tertawa, tawa yang elegan dan keibuan. Memisahkan gulungan yang sudah ia lihat-lihat dan belum. "Saya bercanda."

Bercanda tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Byakuya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin kaligrafi karyaku jadi pajangan dinding rumah sakit. Tapi, bukankah kau bisa memajang karyamu sendiri, Unohana-taichou?"

Ya, bukahkah itu lebih praktis? Selain bahwa Retsu jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya.

Masih antusias melihat-lihat, mengamati, dan mencermati. "Rumah sakit adalah rumah saya yang sebenarnya. Waktu saya lebih banyak habis di sana. Rasanya sangat aneh jika setiap jam, saya memandang kaligrafi buatan sendiri."

Sorot mata Byakuya meminta penjelasan lebih.

Unohana sudah membuka gulungan terakhir. "Saya tidak mau jadi orang narsis, Kuchiki-taichou."

Setengah terdengar seolah Unohana yakin bahwa karyanya sudah sampai ke taraf _masterpiece._ Setengah lagi terdengar seolah ia tidak berminat untuk mencintai diri sendiri kelewat berlebihan dengan mengagung-agungkan karya bila menjumpainya setiap saat. Mungkin seperti memajang lukisan wajahmu dalam bingkai raksasa dan mengagumi tampangmu yang begitu rupawan.

Byakuya cukup menyukai cara pandang itu.

Meraih secangkir teh; menyeruputnya pelan, penuh kebangsawanan, detail, dan fokus. Byakuya menikmati aktivitasnya sampai pada detik Unohana memekik kecil, memecah konsentrasinya dalam ratusan keping. Hampir saja, ia tersedak; meletakkan bokong cangkir cukup keras mencium piring, Byakuya tidak suka orang yang berisik.

"Kenapa? Apa itu tidak bagus?" jengkelnya.

Unohana terpana, menggeleng. "Bukankah ini," memperlihatkan lukisan kaligrafi dengan gaya ukir yang berbeda dengan gulungan lain, "karya Hisana-san?"

 _Ah_ , iya. Itu karya istrinya. Byakuya lupa kalau Hisana juga suka membuat kaligrafi selain melukis dan merajut.

Byakuya termenung seketika.

Unohana menggulung karya Hisana, memisahkan dari tujuh karya lainnya. Ia yakin Kuchiki-taichou tidak akan mau memberikan karya istrinya yang cuma segelintir.

"Saya ambil semuanya kecuali satu. Nanti sore saya akan meminta bawahan―Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya bangun dari kubangan lamunan. Ia tahu di mana Hisana menyimpan _buku itu_.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Sepasang tangan disimpannya di pinggang. Renji Abarai berdiri menjulang, belagak sombong, ingin memamerkan _sesuatu_ pada empat rekannya.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa, Renji?"

"Tidak ada apa pun yang berbeda."

"Dia sepertinya lupa minum obat."

Persimpangan murka menonjol di pelipis si letnan merah. "Lihat kepalaku! Ada yang berbeda! Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Apa? Rambut api?"

"Tato…"

"Nanas?"

"Kepalamu sedang kutuan, Renji?"

Persimpangan marah meledak jadi ribuan. "Aku tidak kutuan, Rukia!" Gadis itu lanjut mengupas pisang, mendorong masuk. "Apa kalian semua buta?! _Ikat kepala_ baru! Baru! Hadiah dari Hinamori!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh.

Hanya itu.

Iba kembali menghitung uang keping demi keping, menambah koleksi kacamata. Ikkaku menyandarkan kepala di batang pohon, menguap lebar. Yumichika membolak-balik majalah fashion, mencari mode rambut terbaru. Rukia masih sibuk dengan si buah pisang.

Wajah Renji tertekuk jatuh, kecewa berat. Duduk menghempaskan bokong di sebelah Rukia, melirik si sobat dengan paras pucat mayatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?" tanyanya, kering.

"Apa? Aku sedang makan pisang."

Renji menoleh ke belakang. Kulit pisang menggunung; tiga piring, Rukia menghabiskan sendirian.

"Kau sedang ngidam?"

Seketika, wajah Renji mencium tanah.

Pria sisanya cepat-cepat melanjutkan aktivitas tertunda. Hampir saja mereka mengutarakan spekulasi yang sama _ngaco_ -nya. Untung saja ada Renji.

Keributan sampai di telinga dua kapten yang duduk di koridor, berdampingan dengan berbagai camilan dan buah.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir pada Kuchiki-fukutaichou, Ukitake-taichou. Dia adalah perempuan yang pintar."

Karena itu, Ukitake pantas cemas. Orang pintar selalu mengedepankan akal sehat ketimbang mimpi muluk.

"Anda sudah dengar tentang divisi ke-5 dan ke-10?" Komamura membelah potongan semangka yang seperti kipas. Disimpannya setengah di piring, menenggelamkan lainnya di mulut penuh gigi runcingnya.

"Iya, tentang Turnamen Musim Panas."

"Bukan hanya itu." Air semangka merembes di bulu lebat sekitar mulut. "Katanya beberapa anggota diminta menginap di penginapan dekat akademi. Kesempurnaan yang diminta Genryuusei-dono tidak main-main."

Ukitake menatap lalat yang hinggap di potongan semangka sebelum terbang pergi oleh kibasan tangan berbulu si kapten serigala. Genryuusei-sensei kali ini kelewatan. "Apa itu berarti tidak ada pengecualian untuk para kapten?"

"Justru mereka yang diwajibkan."

Ukitake memandang barisan semut yang mengendap menuju piring kue kering. Lirihnya, "Ini menjadi semakin rumit."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Rukia baru saja mengembalikan nampan ke dapur saat koridor seberang terdengar panggilan Hinamori. Si persik manis itu melambai antusias dengan muka berbedak debu. Rukia selalu mengagumi semangat yang tidak pernah lekang oleh kondisi itu.

Berjalan cepat menghampiri, baru sadar keberadaan Ashido di belakang letnannya; sosok itu tertutupi batang pohon di pekarangan tengah koridor tadi.

"Beres-beres?"

Kamar itu sebelumnya adalah gudang, dan kini sedang dibenahi oleh si cantik cepol.

"Iya, ini akan jadi kamar Ashido-kun!"

Rukia memandang Ashido. Si rambut merah mengangkat bahu, bertumpuk pedang bekas dilengannya. Ia sudah menahbiskan diri sebagai Shinigami pengelana dan tidak akan tinggal lama di Seireitei. Namun, ia lupa cerita soal obsesi Letnan Hinamori yang terus membujuknya jadi pekerja tetap di markas divisi.

"Sayang, kan, jika kemampuan potensial Ashido-kun menjadi sia-sia dengan mengembara tidak jelas di Rukongai?"

Rukia meraih susunan buku bekas. Menolong, meskipun Hinamori dan Ashido kompak bilang tidak usah. Membetulkan posisi buku di pelukan yang ternyata berat juga, menduga kalau Momo punya alasan lain.

" _Etto_ ... aku juga tidak ingin kalah dengan Hitsugaya-kun dan Kuchiki-taichou untuk perekrutan anggota tahun ini. _Masa'_ kami selalu di luar lima besar?!"

Dengan keberadaan kapten berwajah rupawan di atas, divisi ke-6 dan ke-10 selalu stabil di tiga besar dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Momo bilang, Hirako-taichou tidak punya karisma sebesar Aizen-taichou yang pernah membawa divisi ke-5 ke urutan pertama.

Rukia terkikik geli, Ashido meringis saja.

Hinamori ingin memanfaatkan wajah tampan Ashido sebagai magnet para wanita lulusan akademi untuk memilih divisinya.

Momo lalu berbisik, " _Nah_ , Rukia-san, apa Ashido-kun tidak punya orang yang dia sukai?" maksudnya memang berbisik, yang malah bisa didengar Ashido di sisi Rukia.

Boro-boro Kuchiki, si rambut merah menjawab, "Tidak ada, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Tidak ada orang yang saya sukai."

Si letnan tidak kehabisan akal. Pikirnya, jika Ashido punya seseorang yang berarti di Seireitei, ia tidak akan tega meninggalkannya.

"Bahkan jika ada," Ashido sama sekali tidak sanggup menghentikan lidahnya, "terlalu jauh untuk saya raih."

Dua pasang mata, coklat dan ungu, menyorot bertanya-tanya.

Momo langsung berdiri di depan Kano. "Tenang saja, Ashido-kun!" Mata coklatnya berbinar penuh harapan. "Sejauh apa pun, aku akan membantumu! Bahkan jika perempuan itu ada di bulan, aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya!"

Rukia ingin geleng-geleng kepala pada Hinamori yang terobsesi jadi makcomblang demi ambisinya. Si hitam lantas luput dari lirikan misteri dari si merah.

"Sayangnya, perempuan itu bukannya di bulan, Hinamori―"

Tiga kepala kemudian berpaling pada suara yang bertamu dengan tatapan sebeku es.

"―tapi sebuah tempat yang lebih jauh dari bulan dan tidak akan pernah terjangkau siapa pun."

Sepasang mata hijau menyipit, tidak hilang intesitasnya; seiring jarak yang dieliminasi oleh kaki yang menghampiri.

Memeluk segulung kertas tua di lengan, Hinamori berkacak satu pinggang. "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, Hitsugaya-kun?! Ashido-kun pernah mencuri uangmu?!"

Iya, tatapan setajam pedang itu berniat menebas kepala Shinigami bernama Ashido Kano.

Toushiro tak acuh saja dengan Hinamori, melewatinya, berhenti di hadapan Rukia. "Kemarikan," suara sedingin salju berubah selembut kapas. Meraih tumpukan buku berdebu dari si mungil tanpa perlawanan. Gadis itu masih kaget dengan keberadaannya.

Bertanya ke mana harus membawanya dan Hinamori menjawab sedikit ketus, menunjuk gudang belakang gedung; Toushiro melenggang pergi dengan cuek. Tiga orang mengikuti, sebelum Rukia dipanggil Ukitake di koridor seberang bahwa kunjungan wisata divisi ke-5 sudah selesai.

Ragu untuk hengkang, ia akhirnya beranjak menyisakan Hinamori yang menyusul sobat kecilnya dengan gusar dan Ashido yang meninggalkan tatapan pada punggung Rukia yang menjauh.

Sebuah tempat yang lebih jauh dari bulan?

'― _di sisiku.'_

Itulah pesan Toushiro Hitsugaya padanya.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Tugas divisi ke-5, Hirako dan Hinamori, memeriksa dan menyaring murid akademi yang pantas berlaga di turnamen. Tugas divisi ke-10, ia dan Matsumoto, menginspeksi detail wilayah turnamen dan fasilitas lainnya sampai mencapai taraf sempurna. Bukan hanya karena Soutaichou akan menghadiri _final_ -nya langsung, komandan Kidou Corps dan Onmitsukidou akan ikut serta.

Sepertinya akan turun salju di musim panas. Tiga komandan organisasi tinggi berbarengan datang di turnamen.

Salahkan bahwa Turnamen Musim Panas kali ini dijadikan perayaan besar seratus tahunan sejak berdirinya akademi 2200 tahun yang lalu.

" _Ah_ , kita sudah sampai, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Penginapan elit berjarak sepuluh langkah menunggu di depan mata. Toushiro merasa ia betul-betul ditipu. Si kakek komandan tidak mengungkit apa pun soal menginap.

Menghela napas gusar dan tak berdaya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang mengambil pakaian dulu―" sekalian bersua dengan Rukia, sebulan mereka mungkin tidak akan bertegur muka.

"Oh, jangan cemas, Hitsugaya-taichou." Si pria perwakilan akademi menumbangkan niatnya betul-betul. "Semuanya, pakaian dan barang-barang lain, sudah siap di kamar Anda."

Si putih spontan menoleh pada Rangiku, yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala tegas.

Rasa-rasanya Toushiro ingin mencukur habis janggut kebanggaan si kakek sampai tak bersisa. Soutaichou benar-benar menyulut perang dengannya.

Seiring kepasrahan dan kuatnya tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin, Toushiro berakhir di pemandian air panas penginapan seorang diri. Menurunkan kepala bertemu lantai, mendongak menatap si bulan perak raksasa tepat di atasnya.

' _Rukia, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah tidur? Atau kau masih belum tidur?'_

Ia mengirim pesan, berharap si bulan bersedia menjadi kurir, menyampaikannya pada gadis di sisi lain Seireitei.

Pintu _shouji_ berderak bergeser. Toushiro mendengarnya, namun ia tidak mau repot-repot mengangkat kepala.

" _Ohhh_ , Toushiro-taichou, kau di sini juga?"

Terlebih jika pendatangnya bernama Shinji Hirako. Malas-malasan menoleh, berdiri Shinji tak jauh dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Toushiro baru betul-betul mengangkat kepala saat sepasang kaki lain melewati pintu yang masih terbuka.

Shinji cepat sekali menangkap gelagat itu. Mengikuti ke mana perhatian penuh Toushiro tersita. "Kenapa, Toushiro-taichou? Punya masalah dengan Ashido?"

Ashido turut serta, sebelum menutup _shouji_ di belakangnya.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Byakuya mendengar gesekan pintu dan panggilan adiknya, tapi ia tetap pada posisi. Berdiri di atas kursi, meraih kardus dari atap lemari, dan meletakkan di lantai. Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang.

Rukia tetap bersimpuh tenang di luar, menunggu. Sang kakak belum menyahut, menyuruhnya masuk. Mengibaskan tangan, bau debu menguar dari celah _shouji_. Mengintip penasaran, namun pintu terbuka lebih lebar dari dalam.

Sepasang tungkai panjang di depannya, Rukia menengadah, Byakuya menunduk menatapnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Rukia?"

Buru-buru, ia bangkit berdiri rikuh. "Hanya penasaran apa yang Nii-sama..." suaranya tenggelam pelan-pelan. Sosok penuh pesona sang kakak kini dibumbui dengan sarang laba-laba di rambut, wajah rupawannya berbedak debu, dilengkapi dengan kecoa yang berlenggak-lenggok gemulai di pundak lebarnya.

Bergumam meminta izin, Rukia merentangkan tangan, menyingkirkan si kecoa berukuran mini. _Oh_ , Byakuya tidak sadar dengan keberadaan si serangga.

"Apa yang ... Nii-sama lakukan?" Rukia melirik masuk.

Itu adalah ruangan pribadi kedua kakaknya setelah kamar sendiri. Bila sedang bingung dan butuh ketenangan, Nii-sama senang merenung di sini. Kamar ini berhadapan langsung dengan halaman raksasa berisi barisan pohon _sakura_. Yang Rukia tidak tahu bahwa ruangan ini adalah tempat Hisana suka menghabiskan waktu dengan hobi merajut, melukis, dan kaligrafi.

"Mencari sesuatu," jawab Byakuya, sesingkat-singkatnya.

Kenapa tidak meminta pelayan saja? "Boleh saya bantu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Oh." Dan sebuah buku kusam terulur ke depannya. "Eh?"

"Buku diari Hisana."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Dengar! Yang berada tepat di depan kalian semua adalah kapten yang dikenal sebagai _'prodigy'_!"

Toushiro benci ini.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya! Hitsugaya-taichou hanya butuh satu tahun untuk lulus akademi ketika murid biasa membutuhkan waktu enam tahun!"

Toushiro tidak suka kala ia dipamerkan di depan umum layaknya barang langka. Lihat kerumunan muka-muka yang terperangah takjub (bodoh). Ini menyebalkan.

Ia berdiri tepat di tengah _dojo_ utama _Shinoureijutsuin_ dengan dikitari tampang-tampang lugu bocah remaja akademi. Cuma berjumlah ratusan, ini adalah pertemuan tidak resmi yang hanya bisa diikuti oleh peringkat 100 teratas (terpintar) pada ujian terakhir.

Seorang bocah maju bersama Oonabara-sensei. Si guru akademi memperkenalkan, "Hitsugaya-taichou, dia adalah peringkat teratas dalam empat kali ujian berturut-turut. Namanya Teru Kagami."

Butuh waktu bocah itu mengangkat wajah, memberi senyum lebar yang membuat Toushiro tersengat. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou. Saya adalah pengagum berat Anda."

Kening Toushiro berkerut tebal sekali, ia tampak lebih tua dari biasa. " _Aah_ , senang bertemu denganmu juga." Diberinya balasan datar dan tetap dilayangkan senyum lebar. Bayangkan senyum rubah menjengkelkan Gin Ichimaru disatukan dengan senyum belagak tahu Kisuke Urahara. Itulah gambaran bagaimana senyum si bocah _prodigy_ di hadapan Toushiro.

Hanya _prodigy_ yang bisa mengenali _prodigy_ lain.

Mendadak nostalgia, ini kejadian nyaris sama saat ia pertama kali bersua muka dengan Gin Ichimaru. Si pengkhianat rubah itu tepat berada di posisinya dan dirinya sebagai Teru Kagami.

Percakapan itu singkat saja. Kagami kembali ke kerumunan bocah seumurannya―tidak, ia menyendiri di sisi paling belakang.

Fakta menyakitkan yang tidak akan berubah dimakan zaman. _Prodigy_ akan selalu sendirian.

Gigi Toushiro bergemeletuk di balik bibir rapat. _'Aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya Rukia.'_

"―Hitsugaya-taichou, bagaimana?"

Seketika Toushiro menoleh kiri-kanan, tersesat dan linglung. Ia sudah ketinggalan jauh dari rentetan kalimat _Sensei_ yang juga menjadi gurunya di masa lalu.

Untung Oonabara cepat tanggap. "Peragaan _zanjutsu_ , Hitsugaya-taichou. Murid-murid di sini ingin melihat bagaimana kehebatan seorang ahli _zanjutsu_ yang tidak pernah kalah di turnamen saat akademi dulu."

Toushiro mengangguk saja, menangkap pedang kayu yang dilempar Hirako dari pinggir. Si pirang lurus terlihat menikmati pertunjukan.

"Anda boleh memilih lawan. Terserah Anda. Murid-murid akademi, juga tidak masalah."

Pandangan Toushiro masih belum putus pada Hirako, atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki di samping si pirang.

' _Aku tidak sendirian. Aku punya Rukia.'_

Shinji tersenyum paham, melirik Ashido yang tidak bodoh untuk menangkap gelagat pandangan si kapten putih.

" _Aah_ , bagaimana, Kano? Mau ikut serta dalam pertunjukan."

Ashido menerima tantangan lewat sorot mata yang tidak berpaling. Menerima sodoran _bokutou_ dari sang kapten, juga sebuah pesan, "Tunjukkan pada bocah itu. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Shinigami yang setiap harinya terjun ke medan tempur."

Oonabara beringsut mundur. Medan laga milik sepasang Shinigami beda pangkat. Toushiro dan Ashido, dua orang laki-laki, akan berbicara lewat pedangnya.

Pukul 20.17 malam. Bulan perak menggantung di atas gedung Shinourejutsuin, juga di kawasan distrik markas divisi.

Rukia menatap buku kumal bernama Diari Hisana. Sudah dua minggu di tangan, dan ia belum membacanya. Membuka isinya berarti sama saja berkenalan dengan kakak perempuan yang cuma diketahui dari nama dan foto. Antusias, tapi juga _deg-deg_ -an. Diari kembali pada laci. Rukia belum siap.

Didengarnya suara keras Renji yang berbincang dengan Sentarou dan Kiyone. Laki-laki itu datang untuk menghibur dirinya (katanya) kalau-kalau ia kesepian.

"Apa _zanjutsu_ Hitsugaya-taichou sehebat itu?"

Nama yang membuat Rukia rindu, ia beringsut mendekat pada _shouji_ , benteng terakhir sebelum berhadapan langsung dengan punggung si tiga pembicara.

"Lebih hebat dari Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou atau Hirako-taichou?" Kiyone mempertegas pertanyaan Kotsubaki sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau _zanjutsu_ Hitsugaya-taichou di atas mereka." Apa tidak salah, suara Renji agak bergetar. "Tapi, aku yang menghadapi Hitsugaya-taichou dua bulan lalu, berani bilang kalau _zanjutsu_ si kapten jenius yang paling meningkat pesat dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

Rukia bertaruh boneka chappy kesayangan, kalimat Renji yang terakhir tanpa keraguan sama sekali. Ia belum mau pergi dari posisi saat si sobat masih setia lanjut.

"Kecuali yang berpangkat kapten, letnan dan jabatan di bawahnya jelas bukan tandingan Hitsugaya-taichou. Sebelum dipermalukan, sebaiknya mundur segera."

Kadang-kadang Renji memang besar mulut, tapi kali ini perkataannya bukanlah gertak bocah ingusan yang baru lahir kemarin-kemarin sore.

Ashido adalah mangsa ke sekian seekor naga yang menunjukkan taring tajamnya. Tergeletak kalah dengan pedang kayu patah di genggaman. Toushiro berdiri perkasa di tengah medan laga.

Shinji menghela napas sungsang, meminta bawahan lain membawa segera Ashido yang pingsan kembali ke penginapan. Dua menit. Ya, lebih cepat dari menghabiskan setusuk _dango_ , Toushiro menumbangkan Ashido.

Oonabara-sensei menghampiri kagum, bekas muridnya sungguh berkembang pesat. "Kau ... betul-betul seperti berlian, Hitsugaya-taichou. Luar biasa!"

Toushiro mengernyit aneh. Pujian itu mengganggunya.

"Soutaichou-dono pasti sangat bangga padamu!"

Gangguan itu semakin menjadi.

"Dia sudah menempamu menjadi prajurit kuat! Kau adalah harapan terbesar dan masa depannya!"

Toushiro muak.

Malam itu berubah menjadi malam yang lebih panjang dan berat daripada memergoki bawahannya pesta _sake_.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan temaram dalam pendaran lampu jalan, Toushiro mencari tahu ujung pangkal dari keanehan selama ini yang mengusiknya. Tiba di depan penginapan, ada Shinji Hirako berdiri, entah menantinya untuk balas dendam atas Kano atau mau mengganggunya.

"Tenang saja, aku di sini bukan untuk balas dendam, Toushiro-taichou. Pertandingan tadi sudah kau menangkan, bahkan sebelum dimulai."

Toushiro mau mengabaikan.

"Tapi, tidakkah tadi kau sedikit berlebihan?"

Namun, tangannya belum mendorong pintu.

"Satu hal yang tidak kusukai dari Ashido adalah tahu diri. Jauh sebelum Rukia-chan bersamamu, dia sudah menyerah terlebih dahulu untuk mengejar perempuan yang disukainya."

Toushiro menggeser setengah pintu.

"Itu berarti sedari awal, dia bukanlah musuhmu."

Toushiro melangkah masuk penginapan.

"Jika sekarang, kau belum tahu siapa musuhmu yang sebenarnya, sebaiknya kupanggil kau si dungu, alih-alih si jenius."

Toushiro menutup _shouji_ di belakangnya. Berdiri mematung memandang bayangan yang terasa kerdil di matanya.

Mulutnya terbuka, lebar, lebar sekali; Toushiro tertawa tanpa suara.

Ashido Kano tidak lebih dari kerikil yang menggores kulit kakinya. Tapi, musuh besarnya adalah sebilah pedang yang siap-siap menusuk jantungnya.

Toushiro akan menunjukkan kalau Soutaichou sudah salah memilih lawan.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang _prodigy_?

Sempurna.

Ya, di mata Soutaichou, semuanya sempurna. Penyelenggaraan Turnamen Musim Panas terlaksana meriah, elegan, tanpa cela. Turnamen yang menandai 2200 tahun berdirinya akademi berjalan sesuai ekspektasi dan harapan.

Mata seribu tahunnya berbinar bangga saat membalas pujian diplomatis Komandan Onmitsukidou dan Kidou Corps.

Ambisi untuk membawa Gotei 13 menuju organisasi paling terdepan di antara tiga organisasi militer kian menuju akhir. Ambisi untuk mengembalikan keperkasaan Batalion 13 di masa-masa jayanya dulu bukan lagi mimpi muluk bocah belaka.

Soutaichou bisa melihat kegemilangan itu di wajah pemangku jabatan kapten yang penuh potensial. Terlebih, seorang pemuda bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Menyinggung si kapten muda, Rukia ikut diungkit. Gadis itu celingukan keluar gedung akademi. Ia terserak di antara para Shinigami yang masih betah menunggu _hanabi_ sebagai tanda penutup turnamen yang paling gemerlap dalam 100 tahun. Ia tidak peduli kalau lagi-lagi Renji menganggapnya anak hilang. _Toh_ , pria itu pasti keasyikan bersama Hinamori.

Latar kerlap-kerlip kawasan pusat akademi melangkah jauh, keramaian orang-orang mengikis seiring gerak, dan sorak-sorai tidak lebih dari dengungan lebah.

Ia mau ke mana? Cuma gelap di depan sana. Baru saja terpikir untuk berputar balik, ada suara merobek sepi.

"Rukia?"

Rukia berhenti, mendongak; Toushiro duduk bersandar batang pohon. Lalu berdiri dan meloncat turun, mendarat tak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

Jujur, ia tidak tahu. Tanyakan pada kakinya.

"Kenapa Anda di sini?" Rukia tidak bermaksud bersuara setinggi ini. "Semua orang mencari Anda. Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou, semuanya... Mereka tidak mau bersenang-senang tanpa Anda." Ia tidak berniat bersuara seantusias ini. "Turnamen begitu luar biasa. Mereka sangat bangga, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Suara Toushiro seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh. "Kau juga bangga?"

Rukia jadi menyesal terlalu bersemangat. "Ada apa? Anda tidak terlihat senang?"

Satu langkah dieliminasi; Toushiro maju memeluknya. Sudah berapa lama aroma Rukia tidak dihirupnya dengan sebegini kuat. "Kau kurusan."

"Be-benarkah?" Tindakan ini di luar prediksi. "Padahal, saya makan banyak akhir-akhir ini."

Sejak kapan Hitsugaya-taichou menjadi sosok penuh kejutan?

Toushiro memberi jarak untuk detik kemudian mendaratkan ciuman pada sebongkah bibir dingin, namun merah tipis menggoda. Menyesapnya manis, melumatnya singkat. Tiga detik saja cukup untuk berjumpa wajah Rukia yang terbakar. Iya, wajahnya juga terbakar.

Namun, ada hal yang lebih penting.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti." Entah nanti yang dimaksud kapan.

Perkataan itu membantu Rukia menemukan suara lebih cepat dari semestinya. "A-Anda mau ke mana?" Ia mau melihat kembang api bersama si kapten.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

Ego Rukia mau berbicara. Ia ingin bersama Toushiro! Ia ingin menuntut waktu yang harusnya jadi miliknya! Paling tidak, malam ini.

Namun, gerut muka si jenius betul-betul berat. Kerutan kulit muncul di mana-mana, Toushiro tampak lebih tua dari umurnya. Terkekang, beban raksasa seakan bergelantungan di pundaknya.

"Iya ... saya mengerti." Rukia maju mengecup pipi, berlari pergi detik berikutnya. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama. Egonya bisa menang.

Karena entah bagaimana, ia merasa beban besar itu adalah dirinya dan hubungan mereka.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Kau mengujiku, kan, Soutaichou Yang Terhormat?"

Ruangan itu terlihat lapang. Tidak ada perabot, kecuali sebuah meja dan kursi singgasana. Sisi kanan, pengunjung dimanja dengan pemandangan gelap belantara kota Seireitei. Berdiri di tengah ruangan seluas padang rumput, tamu diharap diberkahi kelegaan.

Pesan yang disampaikan dari ruang kerja pribadi Komandan Gotei 13.

Namun sayang, gagal sampai pada Toushiro Hitsugaya. Berlatar hawa gelap menggerung-gerung bagai badai, ia tidak tahu lagi arti sabar.

"Apa aku benar, Soutaichou?!"

Ada perkamen, kuas, dan Genyuusei di meja kerja. Juga ketenangan tiada dua yang dilatih seribu tahun lamanya.

"Jika aku bilang benar, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Ada tangan terkepal, mata hijau nyalang, dan Toushiro berdiri kerdil. Juga ketenangan yang jadi musuh besarnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berharap kau sudah puas, Ji-jii."

Kuas bersandar pada balok tinta, perkamen digulung oleh jari keriput sekisut kulit apel kering. Menyimpan ke pinggir meja, bergabung dengan teman sesama perkamen.

Satu napas senja meluncur.

Tidak ada larangan soal cinta. Sang komandan besar Batalion 13 tidak pernah keberatan soal hubungan romantis sesama Shinigami layaknya manusia. Ia tidak menantang, hanya … berharap kebijakan orang bersangkutan. Terlebih jika pelakunya adalah seorang kapten yang terlahir dengan bakat jarang yang hanya muncul dalam beberapa ratus tahun.

"Aku tidak mau berlian yang sudah diasah sedemikian rupa berubah jadi batu kerikil tidak berguna."

Siapa yang salah? Salahkan Toushiro Hitsugaya yang terlahir _prodigy_.

"Aku tanya kau sudah puas?! Tiga tahun, melimpahkan semua tugas pada divisi ke-10! Tiga tahun, tidak membuatku bernapas sedikit pun!" Tiga tahun ... membuat Rukia menunggu.

Kursi tinggi dari kayu kualitas terbaik bergesek mundur. Tongkat mengetuk lantai, menemani Soutaichou menuju pagar kayu, menyapa kota kelahiran para Shinigami.

"Pernah dengar istilah seperti ini, Hitsugaya-taichou. _Manusia berkualitas dihasilkan dari tempaan ribuan tantangan._ Hukum sama berlaku untuk kita, Shinigami."

"Aku tanya … kau sudah puas, Ji-jii?"

"Tidak." Punggung tua itu menegak sepersekian detik. "Itu belum cukup. Aku tidak mau _emas_ lainnya berubah jadi musuh Soul Society."

Bocah _prodigy_ , ajaib atau jenius selalu terlahir antara 200 atau sekali dalam 300 tahun. Menemukan bakat brilian seperti mendapatkan sebutir emas di padang pasir hitam. Ambil, jaga, dan tempa, sampai sinarnya mengalahkan matahari sekalipun.

Lidah Soutaichou terlalu berharga untuk menyebut Sousuke Aizen dan Gin Ichimaru sebagai si _emas_ yang telah gagal. _Prodigy_ yang termakan ambisi dan berbelok menuju budak kegelapan.

Mata tua itu menutup letih dan terbuka untuk berucap lemah, "Paling tidak, kau belum mencapai kredibilitas setara Kuchiki-taichou."

Entah Kuchiki mana yang dimaksud, Ginrei, Soujun atau Byakuya (yang memang bukan _prodigy_ ), tapi komitmen tingginya menuju pada kata brilian. Kesetiaan pada Gotei 13 dan Soul Society sama sekali bukan main-main.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan romantis menurunkan komitmen dan kualitas kapten Batalion 13. Termasuk, anggota klan besar." Klan yang membutuhkan hubungan intim laki-laki-perempuan demi kelangsungan penerus mereka adalah yang paling rentan menurun kinerjanya.

Harga diri serasa diinjak, dijadikan pion untuk kepuasan, dan kebebasan mencintai menjadi larangan tidak resmi; Toushiro jelas berang ... namun―

"Camkan satu hal, Hitsugaya-taichou." Entah kapan, Soutaichou berbalik menghadapnya. "Kita adalah Shinigami, bukan manusia."

Toushiro meneguk ludah. Mengamati langkah ringkih si kakek berpulang pada kursi nyamannya.

"Jika perasaanmu tulus untuk Kuchiki-fukutaichou, tunjukkan padaku bagaimana kredibilitas seseorang yang dipanggil _prodigy_."

Punggung bungkuk itu sudah terlalu tua untuk pergi terlalu lama dari sandaran kursi. Toushiro tahu encok si kakek telah kambuh kini.

"Ini salah satu yang terakhir." Iya, kan? Toushiro malas merajuk.

"Karakura. Satu bulan," Soutaichou memberitahu. Mata seribu tahunnya tertutup nyeri. Encoknya betul-betul kumat.

―namun, pilihan terbaik ketimbang murka menjadi-jadi adalah menyelesaikan segalanya dengan mengikuti permainan si kakek. Detik ini, ia butuh ketenangan balik berteman dengannya, dan ... kesabaran Rukia. Ia tahu betul, ia muluk untuk yang satu itu.

Pesan terakhir berkumandang sebelum pintu ganda raksasa menenggelamkan figur Toushiro.

"Juga, jangan lupa, jaga kelangsungan pernikahan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Orihime Inoue."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Buku itu membatu diam pada meja berkaki pendek. Rukia mengusapnya. Ini adalah gerbang untuk mengenal sosok kakak bernama Hisana Kuchiki.

Jari-jari menelusuri tiap sudut dan inci sampul coklat bergambar rumah sederhana. Matang-matang keputusan, Rukia akhirnya siap setelah satu bulan.

Melepas pengait, ia berhadapan dengan halaman pertama bergambar seekor kelinci. Ia kini tahu di mana obsesi kelincinya berasal.

Halaman kedua, menyusup kekuatan roh dari luar gerbang _mansion_. Ia menutup buku tanpa pikir, meraih _haori_ coklat yang tergantung di dinding. Membuka dan menutup kembali _shouji_. Jalan tersendat-sendat menyusuri koridor, malam ini dingin. Melewati perempatan koridor, luput dari sang kakak yang memerhatikan punggungnya yang menjauh. Kaki telanjang mencium rumput, menggelitik geli telapak kaki. Mendorong gerbang raksasa, memberi celah untuk dirinya menelusup keluar.

Toushiro memberinya punggung, duduk di anak tangga batu terbawah.

Sehari berlalu secepat anak rambut yang hilang di kepala mengkilap Ikkaku. Janji mengobrol kembali di malam _hanabi_ di Shinoureijutsuin kemarin malam betul-betul ditepati.

Rukia menguatkan napas, ia _deg-deg_ -an. Beringsut menghampiri, kontan saja duduk hampir tanpa jarak di sebelah si kapten.

"Lagi-lagi," kaki telanjang Rukia adalah yang pertama bertemu mata, "kenapa kau tidak pernah mau memakai alas kaki?"

Ini hanyalah satu dari sekian malam Rukia menunjukkan hobi buruknya.

Toushiro melepas sendal kiri, melepas kaus kaki. Agak maju berjongkok, si Kurcaci mengenakan kaus pada kaki kiri sang Putri Salju. Nihil tolakan. Ini adalah rutinitas awal saat bertemu di jam-jam larut seperti ini.

Si mungil tersenyum haru. Ini mungkin sepele untuk penonton awam, namun ini adalah kala Rukia ingin melakukan apa saja―apa pun untuk si kapten jenius

"Selain _haori_ -ku, sekarang kau ingin kaus kakiku habis."

Rukia juga punya koleksi _haori_ Toushiro.

Laki-laki itu kembali duduk. Nona bangsawan menggerakkan jari di kaus kaki longgar, kaus kaki yang kebesaran.

" _Oi_ , kau mendengarkanku?"

Rukia tersenyum geli-geli lucu.

Toushiro mendesah saja, tersenyum kecil, sebelum sendu. Menghela pundak Rukia, menempelkan bibir pada puncak dahinya. "Aku akan pergi ke Karakura."

"Saya tahu." Rangiku memberitahunya. Tangan pucat bertemu dada si kapten, jantung dibalik dada kokoh memompa gila. Dua kaki telanjang bersentuhan di bawah sana. "Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan."

Kepala hitam beringsut naik menuju lereng leher si putih. "Saya akan menyusul saat pernikahan Ichigo dan Inoue."

"Dan soal Kano," Ashido disinggung, " _zanjutsu_ -nya masih sangat jauh di bawahku."

Rukia menghitung-hitung, seberapa besar kadar kecemburuan si kapten. "Anda menantangnya."

Terima kasih pada mulut rewel Momo dan Rangiku.

"Aku mengalahkannya, telak. Dia bukan sainganku."

Rukia lantas memberi jarak, menatap langsung di mata. "Tentu saja. Seorang kapten menantang Shinigami bawahan? Apa yang Anda pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkanmu."

Suaranya hilang. Lidah Rukia seakan dicuri.

Toushiro kembali menariknya pada dekapan, tanpa perlawanan.

"Apa Anda akan melakukan hal sama bila ada laki-laki lain dekat dengan saya?"

Jari kaki Rukia membelit jari Toushiro, mencari kehangatan.

"Entahlah, tergantung kondisi."

"Anda posesif."

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak posesif."

Fakta turun-temurun dari zaman bumi dianggap sedatar piring sampai bundar sebulat bola, tidak akan berubah.

"Kau tidak suka aku posesif?"

"Tidak,"― _karena saya juga posesif._

Toushiro tidak akan mengelak jika orang lain menganggapnya keterlaluan. Namun, ia akan tetap menanyakan ini, "Bisa menungguku?"

Kepala si hitam bersandar utuh di pundak keras, napasnya memantul-mantul pada batang leher si putih. Tiga tahun, Rukia menunggu. Satu bulan? Itu tidak lebih dari satu menit untuknya.

"Setelahnya," Toushiro butuh kekuatan untuk menjanjikan ini, "semuanya akan kembali normal."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Oh, iya lupa bilang kalau fiction ini cuma sampai chapter 6.

Dan soal perawakan Toushiro di chapter ini, versi dewasa atau yg biasa, terserah teman-teman mau nyamannya bagaimana.

Yosh, berniat review?

 **06 September 2016**


	4. Marigold - despair

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Guest** —entah apa definisi normal menurut Toushiro. Mungkin lanjut membuat Rukia nunggu, hehe Terima kasih udah nyempetin review, ya.  
 **Hanamitan** **—** itu kalimat buatan saya sendiri. Belum teruji(?) kebenarannya. Tapi kebanyakan cowok memang posesif, ya. Bagian Toushiro cemburu bagian favorit saya di fic HitsuRuki. Makasih udah nyempetin review, Hana-san. **  
Oh. ILoveCupcakes—** Aaaah, Kakaaaak#melukkenceng Jadi, malu. Tengkyu udah bolak-balik ffn#plak Seriusan, di otak saya kalau Toushiro punya pacar di manga, dia bakal jadi raja ingkar janji. Secara, dia prodigy, kapten, dan sibuk banget. Heheh, iya, ngajar les. Tengkyu-tengkyu-tengkyu udah nyampetin review, Kak#meluk-meluk  
 **BLEACHvers―** Tentu, Tujuh Pedang bakal dilanjutin. Tapi, bakal lebih lama ketimbang fic saya yang in-progress. Saya bakal lebih duluin LIFE, secara fic ini konsepnya lebih matang. Konsep 'Tujuh Pedang' agak buntu gara2 saya lama gak baca manga-nya. Jadi supaya konsepnya matang, saya harus baca arc terakhir di manga (padahal malas banget#ditendang)./ Iya, beda banget, kan. Tulisan sekarang agak kaku. Makasih banget udah nyempetin review ya.

 **Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing):** _Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan | Eonnichee835_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**  
 **Warning:** author yg kembali jadi newbie, bahasa kaku, diksi mengenaskan

 **Pairing:** **HitsuRuki** dan pasangan lain

 **.**

 **Chapter terpanjang, 7k+!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebatang lilin menyala pada piring di tepi sudut meja. Di tengah, sebuah buku tergeletak terbuka dengan Rukia duduk membacanya. Bayang-bayang si mungil bergoyang seirama dengan lenggokan lilin diterpa angin malam buta.

Rukia tidak bisa tidur. Beberapa malam ini, insomnia hobi memburunya. Dan buku diari sang kakak perempuan adalah pengisi malam yang tepat.

Satu lembar dibuka, ia tertawa kecil, menggoda di tengah sunyi. Halaman awal adalah pengalaman lucu dan unik Hisana-neesan dan Nii-sama di pertemuan pertama.

Sebuah bayangan menjulang membelah _shouji_ , bikin ngeri. Cepat-cepat, Rukia menutup buku, menyimpan di laci, dan meniup lilin.

"Rukia―"

" _Hai_ , Nii-sama, saya akan segera tidur!"

Serampangan menyusup masuk selimut, bergelung rapat seperti kepompong. Senyap, suara seangker burung hantu tiba-tiba lenyap. Pelan menurunkan selimut, ia keluar mengendap mengintip _shouji_. Bayangan itu sudah pergi. Lega dan merasa bersalah, Nii-sama pasti kerepotan dengan tingkahnya seminggu terakhir.

Sinar rembulan merobek gelap. Jatuh menerpa ranting pohon dan kisi jendela. Berbayang-bayang paras sepi si gadis mungil.

Menarik kaki hingga lutut di depan wajah, tangan maju memeluknya. Selimut melorot sampai pergelangan kaki. Wajah dilesakkan masuk ke dekapan lengan. Menutup mata, dan berlirih, "Hitsugaya-taichou..."

Rukia merindu sampai merasuk dan mencekik jantungnya.

Lilin bertengger diam. Nyala dimakan gelap, asap di pucuknya menarik-nari. Tak punya daya menghilangkan rindu.

* * *

 **#4#**

 **.**

 _ **Marigold**_ _\- despair_

* * *

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku ikut ke Tokyo." Karin Kurosaki mengikat tinggi rambut hitam sebahunya.

"Aku ke sana bukan untuk main-main, Kurosaki."

"Kau memanggilku?" Ichigo Kurosaki melongok masuk ruang makan. Ia baru pulang dari kerja magang di rumah sakit.

"Bukan Kurosaki kau, Kurosaki, tapi Kurosaki adikmu." Toushiro duduk di kursi dengan menumpangkah mata kaki di pahanya.

Menjelimet, kening Ichigo berkerut mengerikan. Angkat kaki begitu saja menuju kamar lantai atas, kamar masa depan Yuzu. Ia berencana mengambil alih kamar Yuzu dan Karin yang lebih luas setelah ... menikah. Mukanya tersipu-sipu malu, lucu; ia belum terbiasa.

"Kalau kau mau menghentikan salah paham seperti tadi, panggil aku Karin, Toushiro. Berapa kali aku bilang?" Perempuan itu mengenakan celemek.

"Jangan harap." Toushiro meraih jeruk di keranjang, memutarnya di telapak.

"Kenapa?" Karin menoleh cepat tidak wajar, di tangannya terdapat wajan.

"Tidak ada alasan. Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?" Jeruk itu dikembalikan. Di mana-mana jeruk, mentang-mentang yang menikah nanti pasangan manusia berkepala jeruk.

Bokong wajang berdenting keras mencium rangka kompor. "Kita sudah mengenal tujuh tahun, tidak ada yang salah soal memanggil nama depan masing-masing." Karin tidak mau menyinggung soal sikap seenaknya ia memanggil nama kecil si kapten di pertemuan awal.

"Aku tidak sepertimu." Toushiro sudah berdiri di depan foto berbingkai raksasa Masaki Kurosaki. "Ibumu mirip sekali dengan Orihime Inoue." Senyum ceria nan polos, juga lambaian rambut jingga cerah.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Toushiro." Karin berbalik, sepasang tangan bertegak pinggang.

Toushiro memandangnya, alis putih membentuk jembatan. "Kau keras kepala sekali." Jujur, ia benci orang pemaksa.

Ichigo berlari berlalu di depan ruang makan dan berteriak, "Karin, aku ke apartemen Orihime dulu! Dia lupa ponselnya di tasku!" Disusul pintu yang berdebam tertutup.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi." Toushiro bergerak keluar, menyusul Ichigo, orang yang ditunggunya sedari sore, dan malah mendapati adiknya yang ada di rumah.

"Tu-tunggu, kau sudah mau pergi, Toushiro? Aku baru mau masak makan malam." Walaupun baru hitungan jari, ia menyentuh yang namanya kompor.

Toushiro berhenti di tengah ambang pintu. "Kau memasak untukku?"

Wajah Karin terbakar, gunung berapi mau meledak di sana. "I-itu―"

 _Denreishinki_ Toushiro berdering. Merogoh saku, membuka tutupnya, ia tersenyum cerah menggemaskan. Karin tersengat, tidak pernah menjumpai senyum Toushiro selebar itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada yang penting." Ia mengayunkan alat komunikasi _Shinigami_ berbentuk ponsel. "Dan soal ke Tokyo, jika kau memang bersikeras ikut, aku berharap kau tidak menghalangi pekerjaanku."

Karin baru sadar Toushiro sudah hilang saat ada bunyi pintu ditutup. Ia bergeming pahit bersama wajan mematung dingin.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Teh itu mulai mendingin. Pemiliknya, Rukia, sibuk menempelkan kepala pada _denreishinki_ di telinga Rangiku.

"Berikan _denreishinki_ Rukia pada Rukia, Matsumoto!" Toushiro menggeram di seberang. Si hitam mungil terkikik geli.

"Taichou tahu tidak, saya dan Kuchiki tadi ke divisi ke-5, _loh_. Mau tebak siapa yang kami temui?" Rukia memberi tatapan peringatan, tapi si wanita singset mengibaskan tangan tidak apa-apa.

"Matsumoto..." Toushiro jelas paham betul siapa yang dimaksud.

"Mau tahu tidak, Taichou?"

"Kano? Kalian menemui Ashido Kano?"

Rangiku langsung tergelak, Rukia memegang perut menahan tawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Salaaaaahh~ Kami bertemu Rambo, Taichou. Dia keren sekali. Kulitnya keras, matanya gagah melotot tajam, dia jadi favorit di divisi ke-5."

"Siapa itu?" _'Saingan baru'_ , Rukia seakan bisa mendengar suara di kepala si kapten.

"Komodo jantan. Peliharaan Hinamori, hadiah dari Renji. Ditangkap dari Rukongai."

Butuh waktu sekian detik mendengar sahutan meledak Toushiro. "Kau ... kau bermain-main denganku, Matsumo―!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou..."

Singa tidak jadi mengaum berang, berubah jadi kucing mengeong jinak. " _Ummm_ , kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Suasana hatinya langsung damai.

Gadis itu duduk di luar, tepi beranda seorang diri. Rangiku memberinya privasi dengan bertahan di dalam kantor divisi ke-10. "Anda sendiri?"

" _A_ ku bertanya padamu." Toushiro mangkir sebentar, menyandarkan punggung di dinding pagar sebuah rumah. Tangan bebasnya mengeram betah di saku.

"Saya _baik_."

"Aku juga _baik_."

Sepasang Shinigami tahu, orang di seberang berkata bohong. Mereka tidak sebaik itu. Rindu selalu menyelinap saat waktu dan jarak ikut campur.

Tapi, dua orang ini sepakat dalam diam bahwa kata 'baik' adalah kode yang berarti _'Saya tetap menunggu'_ dan _'Aku akan segera pulang'_.

Rukia tersenyum lega nan sendu. Topik muram ini sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama. "Rambo memang keren, _kok_ , Hitsugaya-taichou. Dan _macho_. Saya dan Matsumoto-fukutaichou tidak main-main. Anda bisa lihat sendiri nanti."

Topik ini masih lanjut? Toushiro rasanya ingin mendengus keras-keras. "Komodo kalian bilang keren? Sekalian saja bilang kalau buaya itu imut." Rukia tertawa kecil, si kapten senang mendengarnya. Maka, ia meneruskan, "Abarai betul-betul aneh, memberi Hinamori seekor reptil."

Memandang bulan di kejauhan, Rukia cerah menimpali, "Justru Hinamori-fukutaichou yang meminta." Ia tidak bilang kalau Renji pulang babak belur, hidup-mati menangkap si hewan bertubuh bongsor.

Toushiro meralat. Hinamori yang gila. Perempuan zaman sekarang memang sudah di luar batas nalar, mengerikan. "Rukia," ia jadi berhati-hati, "jangan memintaku menangkap beruang. Itu agak jarang di Rukongai." Juga membahayakan.

Tangan sudah menangkup mulut, adat kebangsawananlah yang menahan Rukia untuk terbahak. "Tenang saja, saya tidak akan melakukannya." Ada napas lega di seberang. "Tapi, seekor singa tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Bulan menjadi saksi, di Dunia Manusia dan Soul Society; Toushiro mematung _cengo_ dan Rukia yang sudah meledak dalam tawa. Rangiku sampai keluar untuk menengok, kaptennya membuat candaan apa hingga Kuchiki tergelak sebegitu parah.

"...Kau serius ... Rukia?"

Sebagai prajurit, satu kaki berpijak pada kehidupan dan kaki lainnya berada di pihak kematian. Sedikit saja lengah, kau akan terjun ke neraka. Perbincangan kecil yang mengundang senyum dan tawa adalah hal sederhana yang menjaga keseimbangan.

Toushiro dan Rukia tahu mereka butuh perbincangan seperti ini. Lebih sering, lebih baik.

Rukia menumpangkan kaki telanjang pada kaki lainnya. Ia dingin. Terbayang Toushiro yang mengenakan kaus kaki padanya. Tangan erat memeluk _denreishinki_ di telinga.

"Saya merindukan Anda."

Suara itu menggema jelas. Lurus tanpa hambatan menembus telinga Toushiro. Si kapten tidak menemukan suaranya. Ini baru sekali didengarnya Rukia menuturkan hal melankolis seperti rindu, sayang, dan cinta terlebih dulu.

Rukia menatap kaki yang membiru. Ia menanti, menunggu kehangatan balasan dari suara berat di seberang.

"Aku juga..."

Bibir pucat Rukia tertarik tipis, kulit pipi agak berkerut merona.

"...merin―"

"Toushiro!"

Lenyap. Rona wajah menguap. Bibir yang siap tersenyum membeku kering. Sebaris panggilan sebagai penutup perbincangan, _denreishink_ i melantungkan bunyi penanda sambungan terputus satu pihak.

"Sudah selesai?" Rangiku membawa sebaskom kecil _popcorn_ di pelukan, duduk di sampingnya.

"Ditutup..."

Mulut Rangiku mengunyah renyah, berbunyi keriak-keriuk, menoleh bertanya-tanya.

"Sambungannya terputus... Hitsugaya-taichou memutus sambungan."

Bunyi kunyahan berhenti sebelum Rangiku menelan makanannya bulat-bulat paksa. Ia beralih menatap _popcorn_. "Mungkin ... mendadak ada panggilan Hollow."

"...Iya."

Rukia merasa tidak perlu bilang soal sebaris panggilan wanita di obrolan terakhir.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Sudah 101 macam serapah bergema di kepala Toushiro. Ia masih butuh yang ke-102 untuk mengumpat pada _denreishinki_ yang kehabisan baterai di saat genting.

"Toushiro..."

Paras gusarnya menoleh pada adik Kurosaki yang _ngos-ngosan_ , tangan memeluk lutut.

"Ada apa?" Apa boleh buat, suara ketusnya lolos begitu saja.

Karin lalu bangkit berdiri. Bertanya keheranan di tengah napas yang masih urakan, "Kau kenapa?"

Ini tidak bagus. Tidak semestinya Toushiro melampiaskan kekesalan pada orang luar. Menghela napas panjang, mengembuskannya teratur. Menata emosi sedikit demi sedikit, ia berpaling. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau ke sini?" Nihil suara ketus.

Kini Karin yang menghela napas panjang, dengan alasan yang berbeda. Menata jantung yang menggila, dan rona merah yang membludak. Merogoh tas kain, dan mengulurkan sekotak makanan.

"Aku sudah berniat membuatkanmu makan malam, jadi aku buatkan." Matanya terus menatap aspal. Tidak ada tanggapan, ia raih tangan Toushiro dan diletakkan paksa di telapak tangan. "Kalau tidak mau, ya buang saja! A-aku pergi!"

Lalu lekas beranjak tanpa mau dengar komentar, juga dengan berlari seperti cara datangnya tadi.

Toushiro mematung dungu, menatap si kotak, kemudian jalanan di mana punggung putri mantan kaptennya menghilang. "Dia betul-betul aneh."

Kembali menyusuri jalan temaram Karakura dan tiba tak lama pada apartemen Orihime Inoue. Bukan hobi Toushiro untuk mengusik adegan romantis pasangan jingga (lihat saja wajah tersipu menjijikkan Kurosaki). Namun, ia perlu membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ichigo, juga mengisi baterai _denreshinki_. Ia belum puas mendengar suara Rukia.

" _Oh_ , Toushiro-kun?"

Satu lagi orang yang seenaknya memanggil nama depan orang lain. Ichigo menoleh ke samping, melemparinya wajah kesal. Tidak suka karena pacarnya memanggil laki-laki lain dengan nama depan? Toushiro mengerti itu.

"Tidak perlu melihatku semarah itu, Kurosaki. Aku tidak akan ke sini dan mengganggu kalau bukan hal penting."

"Urusan apa kau dengan Orihime?" Ichigo berintonasi keras. Si jingga pasti tidak sadar.

"Bukan dia, tapi kau." Toushiro _nyelonong_ masuk melewati tuan rumah. "Inoue, di mana aku bisa mengisi baterai ponselku?"

" _A-ah_ , di samping televisi." Inoue lalu memandang Ichigo. Si sulung Kurosaki cuma mengangkat bahu.

Televisi menyala berpindah-pindah, Ichigo mencari _channel_ yang tepat. Tingkahnya sudah seperti di rumah sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku siapkan makan malam!" Orihime mengumumkan dari dapur.

"Kurosaki saja, aku tidak perlu." Toushiro meletakkan kotak makan di meja berkaki rendah.

Ichigo melirik si kotak yang familiar. "...Dari Karin?"

Toushiro mengiyakan.

Ichigo berpikir pahit, adiknya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Reporter wanita berdiri di tengah tribune stadion sepakbola di Tokyo. Melaporkan berita terkini persiapan menyambut pertandingan persahabatan sebuah klub Eropa dengan Tim Nasional Jepang. Butuh tiga menit, Ichigo menemukan siaran yang sesuai. Namun alih-alih menonton, ia terlibat diskusi sengit dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Diundur?! Kau pasti gila, Toushiro!"

Piring di nampan agak tersentak. Selain di pertempuran, jarang sekali Orihime mendengar suara murka Ichigo.

"Ini saranku. Ada aktivitas yang tidak normal di Hueco Mundo."

Seiring jawaban kalem Toushiro, Orihime datang menghampiri. Ichigo kembali duduk, bersusah-payah tenang. Gadis jingga menyajikan sepasang piring _kare_ di meja.

"Itu mustahil." Ichigo mengerling Orihime, yang duduk di tengah-tengah, mengecilkan suara televisi, dan membelakangi si benda elektronik.

"Kenapa?" Toushiro bersuara tanpa dosa.

Perempatan kesal melesak di pelipis Ichigo. "Apa tidak pernah ada pernikahan di Soul Society? Undangan sudah tersebar dua minggu lalu. Tidak mungkin untuk diubah."

 _Pernikahan..._ Tiba-tiba kata itu menarik perhatian Toushiro. _Jadi, kalau di Dunia Manusia, perlu menyebar undangan dulu?_

Toushiro memikirkan itu sambil membuka kotak makan. Bau gosong langsung memenuhi ruangan apartemen. Pasangan jingga menghentikan sendok di udara. Ichigo menjumpai masakan memprihatinkan Karin, mau-mau saja memperingatkan si kapten putih.

" _Oi_ , Toushiro―"

" _Itadakimasu_."

Tapi, Hitsugaya sudah menenggelamkan sesendok nasi hitam ke dalam mulut.

Hanya lima detik, Toushiro berdiri bersama muka menggelembung pucat, dan memberitahu, "Aku ke WC dulu." Kemudian lari secepat kijang dan terdengar suara mual di detik berikutnya.

Orihime memang pintar menjaga perasaan orang. Menyendok lahap _kare_ , dan menghidangkan sekotak jus jeruk dingin saat Hitsugaya kembali. Ia sudah menyingkirkan masakan pembawa maut.

Menyesap jus, Toushiro melempari Ichigo tatapan maut. Kurosaki membalas dalam diam, _'Kau cuma sekali merasakannya. Aku sudah tiga kali.'_.

Air meluncur deras di keran. Orihime mencuci piring dan kotak makan milik Karin. Tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian barusan. Masih mendengar obrolan sepasang laki-laki di ruang tengah yang berhenti sejenak sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu," Toushiro memutuskan, "aku akan berusaha pulang secepatnya dari Tokyo."

Tiga bawahan dari divisinya terluka parah di sana, tidak punya cukup _reiryoku_ untuk membuka gerbang dan kembali ke Soul Society. Tapi, mengawasi dan menjaga pernikahan si pahlawan dunia wajib ia laksanakan. Bukan hanya karena itu adalah tugas resmi. Namun, ini satu-satunya hadiah pernikahan yang bisa diberikan untuk pahlawan dunia oleh orang sepertinya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, ya, Toushiro-kun." Orihime menghidangkan dua piring puding coklat di sisi meja yang berlawanan.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Toushiro," Ichigo berkata tulus, menarik lengan Orihime agak lebih ke sisinya.

Hitsugaya terpesona, seperti di hadapkan pada pemandangan menakjubkan. Sepasang jingga yang duduk lekat di seberang meja bagai sebingkai foto pasangan yang betul-betul pas. Toushiro hampir menyangka bahwa Ichigo dan Orihime sudah menikah bertahun-tahun lampau.

"Ada apa?" Orihime mengusik, Toushiro terlampau terpukau.

Ia lalu menggeleng tidak apa-apa. Tak lama, si gadis jingga berlari masuk dapur, terdengar desisan suara air yang mendidih.

" _Nah_ , Kurosaki," Toushiro tidak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan ini, "bagaimana caramu meminta Orihime Inoue menikah denganmu?"

Mata Ichigo berkedip sampai tiga kali. Sendok puding terselip diam di bibirnya. "A-apa?" Ia menelan puding susah payah. "Ma-maksudmu melamar?"

Toushiro mengiyakan saja.

Ichigo menyimpan sendok di piring, hati-hati. Menatap puding yang tersisa, lama sekali. "Ah, itu, itu, bagaimana ya, itu―" Bersama muka yang seperti tenggelam ke saus tomat, Ichigo tergagap layaknya ular kepanasan.

Toushiro memutar mata saja. Masih penasaran kenapa ia menanyakan hal konyol begitu. Terlebih adat melamar di Dunia Manusia jelas berbeda dengan Soul Society.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Orihime mangap, hilang sudah lidahnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Ku-Kuchiki-san!" Lalu melompat (menerjang, tepatnya) memeluk Rukia ke dekapan mautnya.

Tangan mungil Rukia menggapai-gapai udara. "I-Inoue?"

Untung, Orihime cepat paham. Lucu saja bertemu sahabat sekian lama, dan langsung mengirimnya ke surga tepat hari itu juga. Ia menarik diri dan berwajah malu. "Ma-maaf, aku hanya senang bertemu, Kuchiki-san. Sangat senang! Sudah lama sekali!" Iya, sudah dua tahun.

"Hanya Kuchiki yang dirindukan, aku tidak?" Di belakang, Rangiku berpura-pura manyun.

Sepasang mata coklat berbinar dua kali lipat. Dan Inoue makin hilang kendali.

Reuni sahabat kental makin memanaskan cuaca siang di hari Sabtu. Kebetulan Orihime libur dari pekerjaan di toko roti, tepatnya ambil cuti.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bertemu Ichigo-kun?" Inoue menyajikan dua kotak jus jeruk.

"Iya, sebentar dan dia buru-buru pergi entah ke mana." Rangiku langsung mengesap jus, sedikit mengademkan tubuh yang terpanggang panas oleh suhu tak tanggung-tanggung. Rukia melihat-lihat koleksi boneka Inoue di rak yang bertambah banyak dan makin imut. Orihime menyilakan ambil sesukanya. Rukia langsung dijatuhi bintang-bintang, girang bukan main.

Orihime duduk, menyimpan nampan di bawah meja. "Setelah ini mau ke mana?"

Sudah dua boneka di pelukan Rukia. Ada satu yang mirip Chappy bertengger di rak paling atas.

"Tempat Urahara. Mau bertemu Taichou."

Tangan diulur maksimal, dan akhirnya menyentuh kaki berbulunya.

" _Eh_ , bukannya Toushiro-kun pergi ke Tokyo?"

Rukia berhenti sebentar. Rangiku meletakkan kotak jus yang sudah kosong. "...Kapan?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Katanya, ada bawahannya yang terluka parah di sana. Toushiro-kun tidak bilang?"

Mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou lupa. Rukia berjingkat-jingkat, melanjutkan tujuannya, mencoba melompat lebih tinggi.

"Jadi, bersama Yamada, ya?"

"Karin-chan, juga."

Hilang fokus. Rukia terpeleset jatuh, tangan yang memegang kaki boneka menabrak barisan kawannya. Hujan boneka menyusul menimpanya.

"Kuchiki-san!"

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Tenchou berlibur dan baru akan pulang saat pernikahan Kurosaki-dono dan Orihime-dono."

Tessai duduk bersimpuh, memberi Rangiku jawaban yang jauh dari kata puas.

 _Denreishinki_ adalah alat komunikasi Shinigami dengan Soul Society. Namun, jaringan _denreishinki_ berbeda untuk tiap Shinigami, bergantung kota mana ia ditempatkan. Miliknya dan milik Rukia telah dimodifikasi dengan hanya jaringan Karakura-Soul Society. Begitu juga dengan milik Taichou. Namun, dengan Hitsugaya berada di luar wilayah jaringan (Tokyo), komunikasi menjadi mustahil.

Berhubungan lewat Karin pun percuma. Yuzu bilang saudari kembarnya lupa membawa ponsel.

Rukia bertelut diam mendengar racauan Rangiku yang meminta Tessai untuk menyuruh Urahara pulang lebih cepat. Ia tersenyum saja saat Ururu menghidangkan teh dan sepiring kudapan. Mungkin ini salahnya. Bermaksud memberi kejutan pada Toushiro dengan datang awal ke Karakura, bukan di hari tepat pernikahan, tapi justru ia yang diberi kejutan.

Iya. Rukia ingat suara terakhir di _denreishinki_. Suara Karin Kurosaki.

Riak teh mencerminkan wajah murungnya. Ada apa dengannya? Karin adalah adik Ichigo. Tapi...

Sepuluh jari mendekap kencang gelas teh. Ururu sampai cemas kalau gelas itu bisa pecah.

Kau kenapa, Rukia?

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Yamada." Toushiro membetulkan kerah _shihakushou_ , menutupi luka cabikan cakar Hollow. Duduk bersandar letih pada badan mobil di area parkiran.

Ia mendongak pada Karin Kurosaki. "Kenapa kau keluar? Bukankah tujuanmu ke sini untuk menonton pertandingan klub sepakbola yang katanya dari luar negeri itu?"

Pertandingan sepakbola yang paling dinantikan penggemar bola seantero Jepang dilaksanakan pada salah satu stadion Tokyo. Alasan yang adik Ichigo ini kemukakan pada keluarganya dan Toushiro. Tapi, itu bohong.

Mata Karin menyorot sendu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tetap menonton, sedangkan kau terluka hampir mati?"

"Aku hanya kegores."

Perlukah Hanatarou menambah kalau goresan Hollow tadi mengandung racun? Namun, ancaman Toushiro membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Berdiri susah payah, dengan Karin berniat membantu. Tapi, si kapten mengangkat tangan, menolak. "Apa sudah ada kabar dari Soul Society, Yamada?"

Hanatarou melirik muka kecewa Kurosaki. "Iya. Kamazaki-san, Hanamaki-san, dan Katsumoto-san," tiga bawahan Toushiro yang jadi tujuan ke kota ini, "sudah dirawat di divisi ke-4."

Kemarin, Toushiro menghubungi pihak Soul Society lewat _denreishinki_ bawahannya, meminta menunggu di gerbang utama Seireitei. Dengan _zanpakutou_ , ia membuka _senkaimon_. Dirinya dan Yamada memapah pulang tiga Shinigami hingga tiba di Soul Society.

Bersusah-susah jalan kaki melewati kemacetan, mereka akhirnya tiba di penginapan. Menapaki tangga, menikung ke kiri, dan tangan siap mendorong _shouji_ ; Toushiro berbalik heran pada Karin yang mengikuti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kamarmu di sana, kan?"

Karin hampir saja menepuk jidat. Ia lupa, betul-betul lupa. "Maaf." Mukanya panas karena malu, lekas-lekas pergi. Kecemasan berlebih pada Toushiro membuatnya tidak sadar.

Hanatarou masih bergeming saat si kapten duluan masuk kamar. Punggung menjauh Karin jadi perhatian. Adik Ichigo-san sekeras kepala kakaknya, termasuk memaksanya memberitahu keadaan Hitsugaya-taichou betul-betul. Tabiat yang memang jujur dari lahir, Hanatarou jadi keceplosan di perjalanan pulang.

Ia berharap Hyourinmaru tetap betah di sarung dan tidak terbang menebas kepalanya.

"Sial."

Kepulan uap memadati pemandian air panas penginapan. Toushiro menggebrak _denreishinki_ nyaris pecah bertemu lantai. Dari _denreishinki_ bawahan berjaringan Soul Society-Tokyo, Rukia sudah berada di Karakura. Tapi percuma saja, dirinya di luar kota Karakura.

Pundak menegang. Toushiro menyentuh 'hadiah' Hollow tadi siang sebelum dimusnahkan. Sakit.

"Katanya, kereta api jalur ke Karakura sedang kecelakaan."

Adalah berita buruk yang didapat Hitsugaya keesokan harinya. Ia bisa saja ber- _shunpo_ pulang, tapi ada Hanatarou yang tidak bisa _shunpo_ dan Karin bukan Shinigami. Bisa menggunakan pesawat terbang, dan lagi-lagi Hanatarou yang katanya fobia tempat sempit dan ketinggian. Mungkin itu pula alasan, bocah itu tidak bisa _shunpo_.

Dan berujung pada kendaraan beroda banyak bernama bus. Butuh satu hari lebih tiba di Karakura. Yaitu, malam tepat sebelum hari pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Apa matahari yang tetap bersinar di malam hari?

Rukia menjawab, Orihime Inoue.

Lihatlah senyum lebar tanpa batas, rona merah pipi seindah _sakura_ pertama mekar di musim semi, suara jernih nan lantang bagai kucuran air di waktu subuh. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan silaunya Inoue saat ini.

Tinggal menghitung jam, Rukia harus membiasakan lidah memanggilnya dengan nama Orihime.

Si gadis jingga dikerubungi teman sekolah menengahnya dulu, seperti Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryou, Mahana, dan beberapa lagi yang tidak Rukia kenali. Mungkin teman kuliahnya.

Ia lantas beringsut keluar. Saat seperti inilah, perbedaan mengusiknya. Topik yang mereka perbincangkan adalah topik para manusia yang ia tidak pahami. Meletakkan lengan melintang di pagar pembatas apartemen, dihirupnya dalam-dalam hawa malam yang dingin.

Rukia butuh orang yang memahaminya.

" _Kau sendirian?"  
"Aku juga sendirian."_

" _Kalau kita bersama, kita tidak sendiri lagi."  
"Jadi, bagaimana, Rukia Kuchiki? Maukah kau bersamaku agar kita tidak sendiri?"_

Senyum nostalgia terbit di parasnya. Mengajak kencan saja, bilang menyukainya, atau mau jadi pacarnya; Toushiro Hitsugaya mengumumkan hal berbelit-belit terlebih dulu.

Namun, Rukia menyukainya ... dan merindu.

Ia menguatkan hati dan tekad. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Saat waktu dan jarak yang ikut campur, Rukia berhasil menaklukkan itu semua. Ia menyakinkan diri dengan kekuatan sisanya. Cuek saja dengan pertanyaan yang sedetik melintas.

Bagaimana bila orang ketiga ikut campur?

Lampu jalan di bawah sana mati-nyala-mati-nyala-mati-nyala. Itu sudah berlangsung tiga hari terakhir. Saat insiden 'mati-nyala' tiba di angka 10, satu siluet berdiri di bawah kelabilan lampu.

Rukia yang paling mengenalnya. Satu langkah diambil, pelan dan langsung cepat, menuruni tangga berderit hampir rubuh. Membelah halaman, ditabraknya tong sampah, dan hampir kepeleset, sebelum tiba di luar gerbang dan ke hadapan Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Berjarak satu langkah saja. Ada Toushiro, ada Rukia, dan ada sepi. Si kapten akan mengembalikan sepi menjadi sekutu terbaiknya seperti dulu.

"Aku dengar kau sudah lama datang," rindu betul-betul mewujud dalam suara paraunya.

Rukia lama menjawab, mengamatinya lekat-lekat. "...Anda pucat."

Toushiro menatapnya langsung tanpa hambatan. Hampir satu bulan tidak bersua, dan itu kalimat pertama si mungil?

"Rukia―"

"Anda betul-betul pucat." Gadis itu memegang satu pipinya.

Toushiro suka sentuhan si bangsawan, sangat suka. Tapi, raut cemas Rukia tidak ia suka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia meraih tangan Rukia, dan menyentaknya masuk dalam kubangan pelukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia mengatakan itu berulang-ulang ibarat doa.

Lengan melingkar mengencangkan tubuh rapuh Rukia bertemu dada kokohnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rukia." Ia mau Rukia betul-betul percaya.

Lengan lain berkalung pada lehernya, dagu kecil mendarat pada pundak kerasnya. Rukia membalas dekapan, menutup mata, menyesap lekat-lekat aroma musim dingin favoritnya.

"Iya, Anda tidak apa-apa. Saya percaya itu."

Lampu jalan kini mati total, memberi gelap. Suara meriah calon pengantin dan kawannya berdengung bagai tawon. Jalan sunyi kiri dan kanan. Ada Toushiro dan Rukia, berbagi rindu.

"Terima kasih sudah pulang, Hitsugaya-taichou."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama, Rukia menjumpai upacara pernikahan di Dunia Manusia. Namun, menjadi tamu langsung benar-benar pengalaman perdana.

Berdiri dengan gaun _marun_ bergaris hitam menjuntai hingga betis, Rukia begitu memesona dengan riasan simpel, namun tepat dan tidak berlebihan. Tapi, ke- _pede_ -annya luruh sekian persen oleh kakak bernama Byakuya Kuchiki yang menjulang di sampingnya. Kemeja putih dibalut keliman jas hitam rapi dan dasi bergaris-garis, Nii-sama mirip karakter konglomerat bertampang pangeran yang bergelimang harta tak habis tujuh turunan.

Pintu ganda dari kayu kualitas terbaik menjeblak terbuka. Ichigo dan Orihime―Rukia sudah mulai terbiasa, beringsut masuk dengan pelan dan begitu tertata. Semula ia mau terkikik geli mendapati Ichigo berpakaian _montsuki haori hakama_ berparas serius, kalem, dan berwibawa. Itu jauh dari Ichigo yang ia kenal di keseharian. Namun, bangga mendadak mementas di dadanya, mirip seorang ibu, kakak, atau teman yang tahu benar bagaimana metamorfosis bocah itu. Iya, si bocah jingga yang serampangan dan teledor, betul-betul berubah menjadi seorang pria.

Senyum syukur dan doa tulus ia panjatkan.

Orihime... Kalau perempuan ini, Rukia serasa kehabisan puja-puji. Cantik, jelita, dan menawan. Si gadis jingga berkulit putih bersih merona. Iya, sungguh merona, pipinya memerah. Ia bisa melihat itu meski wajah indah Orihime bersembunyi di balik penutup kepala _wata boushi_. Tipis, namun menyilaukan, si gadis yatim piatu tersenyum bahagia.

Bintang adalah benda langit yang punya cahaya sendiri. Bila ada bintang di bumi, mungkin Orihime-lah yang pantas menyandang gelar itu. Langkahnya teratur apik, tidak cepat juga tidak lambat, menapaki sepanjang karpet, tepi _shiromuku_ terseret anggun di belakangnya. Ada Hachigen Ushoda, berperan sebagai pendamping, menemaninya hingga tiba di altar suci. Seorang pendeta menunggu di sana.

Upacara berlangsung khidmat, tenang, dan keramat. Sepasang jingga diberi pemurnian oleh pendeta, sebelum menuju ritual berikutnya. _San-sankudo_. Ichigo dan Orihime mengesap _sake_ pada tiga cangkir yang disediakan. Tampaknya ini bukan pengalaman pertama Ichigo, reaksinya biasa saja. Namun, lain hal untuk Orihime. Merah menjalar kentara di muka putih berasnya. Pun ikrar pernikahan dilayangkan bersamaan. Perhatikan wajah gugup Ichigo. Menghadapi Aizen dan Juhabach di masa lalu tidak cukup membuatnya setegang ini.

Acara pernikahan telah mendekati akhir. Rukia mau keluar sebentar, dengan alasan kamar mandi, sekaligus menemui laki-laki bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya, yang apesnya bekerja sebagai hansip penjaga pesta. Rukia kecewa untuk yang satu itu. Ia baru akan bangkit kala menjumpai Karin Kurosaki mengendap menyusup melalui celah pintu.

Rukia tidak suka perasaan ini.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya berdiri di udara, melayang di tengah langit biru siang dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Bersedekap lengan, mata menyapu seisi area, terutama gedung hotel tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia mengabaikan saja muka cemberut Rangiku Matsumoto.

Letnannya sudah siap sedia dengan gaun, pernak-pernik, bahkan _make-up_ terbaik. Namun, ia berusaha tega membuyarkan mimpi Rangiku. Ini tugas mereka, tugas divisi mereka, mengamankan upacara pernikahan hingga detik terakhir. Tidak melibatkan Rangiku sama saja tidak menganggap kemampuan wanita itu.

Wajahnya kontan berkerut nyeri. Tangan tanpa sadar memegang bahu. Sial.

"Toushiro!"

Panggilan dari bawah menggema ke penjuru, asal dari atap hotel. Karin Kurosaki berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tanpa malu. Rangiku mendahuluinya turun, dan ia mau tidak mau mengikuti.

" _Wah_ , kau cantik sekali, Adiknya Ichigo!"

Karin tersipu-sipu, terlebih Hitsugaya termangu menatapnya. "Ke-kenapa, Toushiro?"

Tersengat. "Tidak." Toushiro cuma kaget mendapati kemampuan magis _kimono_ , bisa mengubah karakter tomboi menjadi feminim. Ia jadi antusias melihat Rukia. Gadis itu ... pasti cantik sekali. Sial. Ia ingin melihatnya.

"Pernikahannya sudah selesai?" tanya Matsumoto.

" _Aa_ ," Karin gagap, "...hampir."

Jawaban itu membuat satu alis Rangiku naik.

"Aku ... ke sini," merah sudah meraja paras mulus Karin, "...karena cemas."

Rangiku meneguk ludah. _Oh_ , tidak. Tanda-tanda ini, aroma ini. Mustahil ... gadis ini repot-repot datang, meninggalkan resepsi pernikahan kakak laki-lakinya, menaiki ratusan anak tangga demi―

Karin lebih tegas untuk selanjutnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Toushiro?"

―demi kaptennya.

Si putih heran sejenak, lalu keras menjawab, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

Rangiku tidak tahu harus menghela napas lega atau memukul kepala kaptennya. Si jenius peka pada perasaan gadis bernama Rukia sekaligus tumpul pada perasaan gadis lain.

"Aku cemas, kau tahu! Aku sudah diberitahu Yamada-san! Kau bukan hanya luka biasa, tapi kau juga kena racun!"

Tu-tunggu, Rangiku keteteran. Apa ia ketinggalan sesuatu?

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku! Harus berapa kali aku bilang― _Aakh_!"

"Taichou?!"

"Toushiro?!"

Toushiro meringis sakit memegang pundak. Ini bukan sekadar nyeri, tapi sesak sampai napas di hidung dan mulut serasa disumbat paksa. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Karin menarik tepi kerah, menjumpai lebam hitam parah di pundak, merembes turun ke lengan. Rangiku menahan napas penuh kejut.

"Matsumoto-san, bisa panggil Yamada-san?"

Wanita itu langsung mengangguk, angkat kaki secepatnya walau terpikir kenapa Karin yang memberinya perintah, bukan sebaliknya.

Baru satu anak tangga ia turuni, Hanatarou Yamada sudah menampakkan muka lesu andalannya.

"Yamada―"

"Serahkan Hitsugaya-taichou pada saya, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

Rangiku mematung bingung, si bocah lunglai lari tergesa-gesa menuju atap. Suara langkah lain menyusul dari lantai bawah. Ada―

"Kuchiki?"

"Ba-bagaimana? Apa dia―"

 _Ah_ , Rangiku tahu. Rukia Kuchiki bersembunyi di balik pintu menuju atap sejak tadi. Gadis itu menahan diri seusai memergoki perempuan lain memerhatikan, mencemaskan, dan mengetahui hal penting tentang orang dikasihinya daripada dirinya.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou―"

Rangiku meraih tangan gemetar si mungil. "Ayo. Tidak ada yang lebih dibutuhkan Taichou ketimbang dirimu."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"―ra-racun sudah tiba di paru-paru. Bila terlalu lama, racun juga bisa menyebar ke jantung dan otak."

Sudah terlahir dengan paras penakut minta dikasihani, Hanatarou berjuang sekeras mungkin menjelaskan kondisi Toushiro di hadapan muka-muka beringas kapten dan letnan.

Matahari sudah lama tumbang dan malam maju mengambil alih. Soul Society tidak boleh diacuhkan sehari penuh oleh setengah pejabat Gotei 13. Para kapten: Byakuya, Shinji, Rose, Kensei, dan Kenpachi; juga letnan dan lainnya: Shuuhei, Yachiru, dan Kotetsu bersaudara; memutuskan pulang duluan.

Rukia, Renji, dan Hinamori membungkuk hormat mengirim rombongan melalui _senkaimon_ , pulang ke kampung halaman. Melewati pintu Toko Urahara yang digeser Renji, ada pengantin baru duduk cemas di depan _shouji_.

Rukia menghampirinya. "Pulanglah, Ichigo, Orihime. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia harap.

Orihime menengadah, berwajah peduli. "Tapi, Toushiro-kun ... bagaimana? Andai saja, aku bisa menolong..." Penyembuhan _shun shun rikka_ hanya untuk luka luar.

Rukia lalu memberi isyarat mata pada Ichigo. Meski butuh lima menit membujuk, si jingga berhasil dan pasangan baru itu undur diri.

Harusnya malam ini adalah resepsi kedua mereka dan pesta akan diadakan di rumah. Rukia ingin meminta maaf di antara rasa cemasnya dengan kondisi Toushiro, mengacaukan hari bahagia pasangan jingga.

 _Shouji_ digeser dari dalam. " _Eh_ , Ichi-nii dan Orihime-chan sudah pulang?"

 _Ah_ , Rukia lupa dengan keberadaan satu orang ini.

"Bukannya kau juga harus pulang? Kau sekolah, kan?" Renji memang tidak pintar mengatur suara kasarnya pada seorang bocah.

Karin bertolak pinggang. "Besok hari minggu, _Isoro_ -san."

Renji tahu ia tidak akan bisa berdamai dengan anak berkelakuan kurang ajar. Karin dan Jinta adalah contoh sempurna.

"Tapi, Ichigo-san dan Orihime-san akan cemas bila kau tidak pulang, Kurosaki-san." Sambil menenangkan emosi Abarai, Hinamori maju mengambil alih. "Ayahmu dan saudari kembarmu juga pasti cemas."

Ini bukan sekali Karin tidak pulang tanpa izin. Tapi sekarang, rumahnya sudah tambah satu penghuni. Dan Orihime adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin dibuatnya khawatir.

Menutup _shouji_ di belakang yang tidak sempat ditutup, Karin turun memakai _geta_ yang tidak sempat diganti sandal biasa. Melangkah keluar dengan _kimono_ yang dilipat hingga lutut, memudahkan berjalan.

Hinamori menyikut rusuk Renji. Paham, si nanas merah lari menyusul. " _Oi_ , tunggu, Adiknya Ichigo!" Menemani Karin pulang hingga selamat.

Lega. Hinamori sukses menjalankan misi menghilangkan hawa canggung jika si gadis SMA berada di sini sepanjang malam.

Ia kemudian turut bersama Rukia masuk ruangan tempat Toushiro berbaring tidak sadar. Bergabung dengan Hanatarou, Rangiku, Urahara, dan Tessai yang semula berada di sana

Energi roh Hitsugaya belum stabil. Alasan memilih pulang besok, alih-alih hari ini. Hanatarou akan berjuang mengoptimalkan sirkuit _reiryoku_ sepanjang malam seiring mengganjal aliran racun. Kata si bocah, ini jadi pembalasan dosanya yang terus menutup mulut.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Ini bukan kalimat pertama yang diinginkan Ichigo kala bangun tidur tepat sehari setelah pernikahannya.

"Aku akan ke Soul Society, Ichi-nii. Menemani Toushiro pulang dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

Ichigo masih belum _ngeh_ saat adiknya memakai jaket siap berangkat dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Tu-tunggu." Ia tersedak air dingin botolan, menyimpan asal-asalan ke lemari es. "Tunggu, Karin!"

Ichigo menyusul, dengan sandal Oyaji yang lebih mudah didapat. Meminta maaf pada Orihime dalam diam. Pasti istrinya akan mencarinya gara-gara menghilang di pagi buta. Gadis itu (iya, masih seorang gadis. Dengan keadaan kacau dan Toushiro, malam pertama ditiadakan dulu) masih tertidur lelap, Oyaji dan Yuzu sama saja. Tidak ada yang membantunya menghentikan niat gila Karin.

Berhenti di depan pintu Toko Urahara, didengarnya suara meminta Karin untuk turut serta ke kampung halaman para roh dan Shinigami. Ditariknya pintu, berjumpa dengan adik yang bersimpuh, memohon pada Hinamori dan Renji. Ia lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri.

" _Oi_ , Karin!" Lengan si rambut hitam disergapnya. "Jangan sembarangan! Apa yang kau pikir―"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ichi-nii!" Mata Karin melotot tajam. "Aku sudah 18! Jangan cemas!"

Maksud Ichigo bukan itu, walaupun ia juga khawatir sebagai kakak. Ini soal tujuan adiknya ke Soul Society.

 _Shouji_ kemudian bergeser, Rukia muncul bersama Rangiku. Melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Hanatarou merawat Toushiro, mengoptimalkan energi si kapten untuk pulang.

Karin sontak bersujud, "Rukia-chan, izinkan aku ke Soul Society. Izinkan aku memastikan kalau Toushiro baik-baik saja. Gara-gara aku tidak memerhatikannya di Tokyo, dia jadi begini."

 _Antagonis_ meminta sang _Heroine_ mengizinkannya menemani sang _Her_ o pulang ke rumah dan menjaganya.

Ini pemandangan aneh. Dari sudut mana pun kau melihatnya, ini betul-betul aneh.

Semua kepala berpaling pada Rukia, mengerubutinya bagai ngengat. Tapi, entah sandiwara si mungil memang luar biasa, sejak semalam tingkat emosinya stabil, termasuk pagi ini.

Ujungnya, hadirin diberi lelucon seolah hari ini _April Mop_.

"Iya, kau boleh ikut kami, Karin-chan." Namun, bagi Karin, hadiah dari Sinter Klas datang lebih dini.

" _O-oi_ , Rukia?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Untuk kali pertama, si jingga tidak tahu apa yang tergambar di paras sahabatnya. "Biarkan saja, Ichigo. Aku akan memastikan Karin-chan pulang dengan selamat. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarnya."

Wajah Karin berbinar senang, berterima kasih; wajah Ichigo suram, meminta maaf.

Rukia mengabaikan dua-duanya.

Dibantu oleh Kurosaki sulung, Toushiro mendarat di punggung Renji. Si nanas bertugas menggendong pasien hingga tiba selamat di Seireitei.

Ada manusia, Shinigami menggunakan _senkaimon_ milik Urahara. Mereka menapaki jalan _dangai_ yang seperti tanah becek bermaterial padat bersama _jigokuchou_.

Sepi dan canggung. Dua kata cukup menggambarkannya.

Karin senantiasa di depan bersama Renji. Si nanas lantas gugup meskipun bukan ia yang jadi perhatian mata adiknya Ichigo.

Rukia paling belakang, tidak ada suara.

Selebihnya di tengah, terkekang. Mirip ikan di dalam panci bertekanan.

 _Tokoh ketiga_ diizinkan _tokoh kedua_ menemani _tokoh utama_ pulang ke rumah dan menjaganya.

Ini pemandangan aneh. Dari sudut mana pun kau melihatnya, ini betul-betul aneh.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Pukul 21.00 adalah akhir jam kerja Rukia di divisi ke-13. Hari-hari kemarin, Toushiro kadang menanti di gerbang, mencuri waktu di padatnya kesibukan mengantarnya pulang. Hari-hari sekarang dan mungkin ke depannya, cuma angin dingin yang menjemput dan menemaninya.

Kaki berhenti di perempatan. Untuk pulang ke rumah, jalan lurus saja. Berbelok ke kiri, menuju divisi ke-10. Ke kanan, bergerak rumah sakit. Langkah mengayun, menikung ke kanan dan beranjak pada toko bunga yang biasa tutup 21.15.

"Selamat datang!"

Gadis muda menyambut tamu familiar. Letnan Kuchiki adalah pelanggan tiga hari berturut-turut di ujung jam kerja.

"Yang biasa, Miki-san." Rukia cuma berdiri sepi, dua langkah dari pintu.

" _Hai_ , sudah sedari tadi saya siapkan, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" Melepaskan seragam toko, diraihnya keranjang di rak, mengangsurkan pada pemilik tangan pucat.

Rukia mengernyit pada jumlah bunga yang lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Hanya bonus untuk seorang pelanggan."

Rukia tersenyum tipis, terima kasih.

Keluar toko, ia tidak berpulang pada perempatan, lebih meneruskan jalur semula. Gedung bersusun tujuh tidak lama menjumpai mata. Diliriknya papan jadwal besuk: 09.00 – 19.30. Rukia sudah tidak bisa masuk, namun tangannya tetap mendorong gerbang. Terbuka, mudah sekali.

Orang baik hati menjadikannya pembesuk yang dikecualikan.

Rukia melangkah membelah halaman luas nan lapang, siluet raksasa membayang di bawah sinar bulan. Melewati pintu masuk gedung dengan suara deritan, menapaki tangga anak demi anak, langkah menggema horor di tengah hening. Napas tidak memburu lelah meski harus menempuh jarak hingga lantai empat menuju kamar paling ujung.

Pintu terbuka dari dalam. Retsu Unohana keluar dari kamar khusus dengan perangkat medis paling lengkap. Tersentak sedetik saja sebelum tersenyum menyambut.

"Sudah datang, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?"

Rukia membungkuk hormat, bergumam iya yang tidak didengar bila suasana tidak betul-betul senyap.

Senyum Unohana tidak raib. "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Sang bangsawan berucap terima kasih, kembali bergumam.

Rukia tidak punya waktu banyak. Unohana pun bergerak meninggalkan. Mendengar lirih terima kasih yang kedua. Gadis itu bersyukur pada kebaikan hati si kapten keibuan, mengizinkannya menengok di luar jadwal.

Remang. Sinar bulan adalah pencahayaan dengan luas kamar dua kali lipat dari kamar rawat umum. Berjalan melintasi sofa dengan Karin terlelap di sana. Gadis itu betul-betul peduli pada Toushiro. Gadis itu ... mencintai Toushiro.

Berakhir pada nakas di sebelah ranjang putih. Ia mengganti bunga kelopak putih dengan yang baru. Dikerjakannya dengan sepelan mungkin, tidak mau mengusik dua penghuni kamar. Bila mereka terbangun, sia-sia saja maksudnya datang di malam-malam begini.

Berpaling pada pemuda bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Rukia membetulkan selimut Toushiro, meski sudah terpasang benar. Ia menggeser tangan yang terletak di dada menjadi lurus terlentang, meski tidak betul-betul dibutuhkan. Ia menggeser tiang infus lebih dekat pada ranjang, meski seperti kegiatan membunuh waktu.

Perasaan ... seolah kau tidak dibutuhkan. Perasaan ... seolah kau berada di tempat, posisi, dan waktu yang salah. Perasaan ... seolah kau tidak lebih dari karakter pajangan. Perasaan itu memburu Rukia seperti rantai besi yang mencekik jantung hingga berdarah-darah.

Satu pertanyaan aneh melintas. Apa arti dirinya untuk Hitsugaya-taichou?

" _Ummm_ , Rukia..."

Toushiro mengigau. Artinya tanda bahwa jam besuknya sudah berakhir. Sepuluh menit saja.

Gorden putih berkibar lemah. Jam berdenyut lambat. Hempasan napas lembut Karin. Dengkuran pelan Toushiro.

Sesunyi Rukia datang, sesunyi pula ia pergi.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Toushiro!"

Yang paling bikin panik sebagai penjaga pasien adalah hilangnya pasien itu sendiri. Karin bangun dan mendapati ranjang putih kosong di depan mata. Sandal dan _haori_ juga ikut kandas, menyisakan untaian selang infus yang dilepas begitu saja.

Mengumpat sepanjang jalan, koridor, dan tangga. Entah bagaimana, ia berakhir di WC umum lantai satu. Sudah lepas kendali dan sabar, Karin berniat nekat menerobos masuk; bersamaan nama kakaknya disinggung.

"Adiknya Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Tahu-tahu saja, Karin berada di balik tembok, bersembunyi meski ia tidak tahu kenapa. Dua Shinigami pria keluar dari WC.

"Iya, perempuan yang menjaga Hitsugaya-taichou."

Suara itu menuju arah berlawanan.

" _Oooh_ , jadi dia pacarnya Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Meski begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar cukup jelas.

" _Eh_ , bukan! Ada-ada saja. Pacarnya Hitsugaya-taichou itu Ku―"

"Karin Kurosaki-san?"

Karin hampir menjerit, berbalik kaku pada Unohana yang selalu memberinya senyum. Jujur, ia sedikit ngeri dengan kapten berparas keibuan ini.

"Sedang apa?"

Karin jadi kesusahan bicara. "Me-mencari Toushiro. Dia menghilang."

Unohana adalah dokter Toushiro, tapi wanita itu tidak bereaksi layaknya dokter yang kehilangan pasien. "Begitu. Kalau boleh aku beri saran, cari di taman belakang atau atap. Kamar mandi jelas tidak akan didatangi Hitsugaya-taichou saat melarikan diri."

Pasti pasien yang hilang dari perawatan sudah jadi rutinitas rumah sakit. Karin terkejut bagaimana berbedanya keadaan di Soul Society dan Dunia Manusia.

"Be-begitu. Terima kasih." Ia undur diri cepat-cepat, lupa memberi sopan santun, menunggu komentar dari Unohana.

Di antara dua pilihan, Karin mengunjungi taman terlebih dulu. Atap, belakangan.

Ia berlari-lari kecil sambil memikirkan empat kata kunci. _Toushiro sudah punya pacar._ Merah tomat merembes memenuhi muka. Ia malu. Bersikap belagak dekat dengan Toushiro kala laki-laki itu sudah punya seseorang yang berarti. Ia murung. Berharap besar bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih lekat di hati si kapten muda, tapi pupus sudah.

Punggung ber- _haori_ coklat duduk di batu tepi kolam. Orang yang ia cari. Sayang, Karin tidak seantusias lima menit sebelumnya.

Toushiro menoleh saat adik Ichigo berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian kembali memberi makan ikan koi.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Toushiro," Karin memberitahu, mau datar saja, tapi ujung-ujungnya seperti kesal.

" _Aah_ , aku tidak tahan di ranjang terlalu lama."

Saudari Yuzu lupa kalau ia harusnya memarahi si putih karena membuatnya cemas.

 _Toushiro sudah punya pacar._ Karin jadi ingin tahu siapa gadis beruntung itu.

" _Nah_ , Kurosaki―" ia pun paham alasan Toushiro tidak mau memanggilnya dengan nama depan, "―apa Rukia pernah datang selama aku tidak sadar?"

Si tomboi mengernyit. Toushiro ternyata akrab dengan Rukia-chan, seperti Ichi-nii dan Abarai-san. "Tidak. Rukia-chan tidak pernah datang."

Toushiro menggumam saja. Lalu siapa yang menaruh bunga di kamarnya? Tidak ada yang tahu (bahkan, Matsumoto) kecuali Rukia, bahwa ia lebih menyukai bunga bertangkai rapuh berkelopak putih bersih bernama _snowdrop_ daripada _daffodil_. Dan bunga itu bertengger segar di kamar seolah baru saja dipetik.

Mata tajam Karin memerhatikan si kapten. Bugar, muka segar, dan tubuh prima. Berarti... Ia menggigit bibir. "Karena kau sudah baikan, kurasa akan pulang ke Karakura sekarang."

Alasan lain mendukung keinginannya tersebut.

" _Oh_." Toushiro mengangguk saja, membersihkan tangan dari remah. Ia bangkit dan menghadapnya. "Terima kasih, kalau begitu, Kurosaki. Kau sudah menjagaku selama ini."

Apa-apaan ucapan terima kasih itu? Itu saja? Diucapkan tanpa kepedulian mendalam. Datar sebatas kenalan atau teman biasa.

Karin mengertakkan gigi. Ia hampir mati cemas selama hari-hari terakhir. Rela mengikutinya ke Tokyo, rela menemaninya saat pernikahan Ichi-nii, rela datang ke Soul Society. Namun, yang ia dapat ... hanya ini? Padahal, perempuan yang dikatakan pacar Toushiro tidak pernah menampakkan batang lehernya.

Karin ingin lebih dari Toushiro. Ingin ... lebih!

"Kalau begitu," namun, ego belum mau menunjukkan taringnya, "aku akan menemui Rukia-chan."

Murni ingin bertemu Rukia pula, Toushiro menawarkan ini, "Aku temani kau ke sana."

"Tidak perlu." Hambar sudah suaranya. "Aku bisa minta Kotetsu-san."

Tidak butuh banyak drama. Karin langsung angkat kaki, betul-betul pergi tanpa perlu pelukan dan tetesan air mata. Ia bukan gadis cengeng. Sisa perasaan tulus ia sampaikan dalam hati.

' _Selamat tinggal, Toushiro.'_

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir aku datang ke Soul Society, Rukia-chan."

Kepala Rukia langsung berpaling. " _Eh_ , kenapa?"

Daratan _dangai_ yang tidak menarik, mendadak menarik di mata Karin. "Aku tidak punya tujuan lagi untuk datang."

Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? Apa Toushiro mengatakan sesuatu?

Si mungil pun tidak memberi respons lebih. Ia tidak pintar memaksa orang.

" _Nah_ , Rukia-chan," apa Karin perlu menyinggung hal ini, "aku dengar Toushiro punya pacar?"

Langkah sang bangsawan menjeda satu ketukan. "...Iya. Itu benar."

Desahan lesu. "Begitu..." Harapan betul-betul nol. "Aku jadi ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu."

Jantung Rukia hampir saja berhenti.

"Maksudku, Toushiro sakit! Dia menderita di Karakura, dia menderita di rumah sakit, tapi perempuan itu tidak pernah datang!"

Paras Rukia bersembunyi di balik tirai rambut.

"Perempuan seperti itu tidak pantas untuk Toushiro. Maksudku―"

Rukia sudah kalah tiga langkah dari si pembicara.

"―Toushiro begitu baik. Dia harusnya bersama seseorang yang bisa lebih memerhatikannya."

Sinar putih tampak di kejauhan. Gerbang keluar _dangai_ menuju Dunia manusia di depan mata. Rukia sudah tidak menemukan suaranya.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan, Rukia-chan?"

Sebentar lagi tiba di pintu yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang bawah tanah Toko Karakura. Rukia hilang pijakan.

Sepi, Karin berbalik. "Rukia-chan?"

 _Tidak pantas untuk Toushiro._ Kalimat itu berubah menjadi beban seberat beton di pundaknya. Rukia mangap-mangap, menggapai-gapai, mencari-cari kekuatan, keluar dari lautan gelap yang menenggelamkan sampai dasar.

" _Kalau kita bersama, kita tidak sendiri lagi."  
"―Maukah kau bersamaku agar kita tidak sendiri?"_

Daya setipis jaring laba-laba dan sekuat rambut terjulur membantunya. Rukia mengangkat wajah dengan beban beton yang menekannya. Sepasang mata ungu berkaca-kaca, ini pertahanan terakhir sang letnan.

"Sudah sampai, Karin-chan."

"Tu-tunggu." Karin panik. "Kau kenapa, Rukia-chan?"

Namun, nona Shinigami memilih mendorongnya, memaksa adik Ichigo untuk segera pulang. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Ichigo dan Orihime."

"Tu-tunggu, kau―"

"Aku adalah pacar yang buruk itu."

Tubuh Karin tenggelam pada kubangan putih, bersama raut pias dan rasa bersalah. Mulut terbuka, kemudian tertutup, terbuka lagi, dan kembali tertutup. Rapat-rapat. Terngiang-ngiang suara Shinigami pria di rumah sakit.

" _Eh, bukan! Ada-ada saja. Pacarnya Hitsugaya-taichou itu_ _ **Kuchiki-fukutaichou**_ _"_

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Gila! 26 halaman! Ini tulisan terpanjang satu chapter dalam sejarah(?) saya di ffn, hehehe

Saya betul-betul kebablasan. Maaf.

Sebelum lupa, **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha** bagi yg merayakan.

Yosh, berniat review?

 **13 September 2016**


	5. Camellia - noble reason

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Hanamitan** **—** betul-betul, baik dua perempuan itu ga ada yg salah. mencintai seseorang tdk ada yg salah#soktau Makasih udah nyempet review, Hana-san  
 **Guest** ** **—**** hohoho, baru sadar dalam tiga chapter terakhir, drama mulu yg ngisi. author sedang menikmati genre drama yg dulu sangat dihindarinya, heheh Makasih udah nyempetin review, ya.  
 **BLEACHvers―** hehehe, bagian IH cuma ada di chapter kemarin aja. kalau mau lebih baca ttg mereka, silakan baca fic saya "Sepasang Jingga"#promosimodeon Makasih udah nyempetin review, ya. **  
**

 **Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing):** _Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan | hikarishe | Eonnichee835_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**  
 **Warning:** author yg kembali jadi newbie, bahasa kaku, diksi mengenaskan

 **Pairing:** **HitsuRuki** dan pasangan lain

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"―untuk sementara, kita jangan bertemu dulu."

Kamis, 07 Oktober. Toushiro tahu itu bukan hari dan tanggal kesialannya.

Malam hari, 19 derajat celsius. Toushiro tahu ia lebih suka malam dengan suhu di bawah 20.

Depan gerbang, markas divisi ke-13. Toushiro senang tempat ini, keberuntungan selalu mendatanginya.

Namun, ia merasa segala hal; hari, tanggal, bulan, suhu, dan lokasi sepakat berembuk mengkhianati, memusuhi, dan menertawakannya.

Pita suara bergetar, bibir ikut-ikutan. "Kau betul-betul bosan padaku, Rukia?" Itu bukan karena angin dingin yang bermain-main dengan tengkuk telanjangnya.

Rukia tidak mengangkat wajah, karena wajah sudah terpampang ke depan. Ia tidak meneguk ludah, karena ragu sudah terbawa tekad. "Bosan?" Suaranya meluncur lurus. "Kenapa Anda selalu berpikir begitu?"

Jarak mereka hanya tiga langkah, tapi seperti ribuan kilometer di mata Toushiro. "Lalu apa...? Kalau kau tidak bosan, kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?"

Paru-paru Rukia sudah seperti daun kering kerontang. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana menarik napas. Apa-apaan ini? Bosan? Selama tiga tahun, apa hal itu yang selalu ditakutkan si kapten?

Salah, Rukia tidak bosan. Meraih boneka yang kau idam-idamkan sejak lama. Namun alih-alih menghabiskan waktu dengannya, menyentuh bulunya saja kau tidak pernah.

Bosan bukan kata yang tepat. Sebab sedari detik awal, ia dan Toushiro tidak pernah tiba di garis _start_. Hubungan _selayaknya_ , tidak pernah mereka mulai. Seperti membeli buku kosong, alih-alih mengisi di halaman pertama, kau memilih menorehkan pena di halaman tengah. Pada akhirnya, halaman awal terbuang percuma begitu saja.

Itulah yang terjadi tiga tahun ini.

Hampa.

Rukia mengikuti kata hati seiring lidah menuturkan tulus, "Saya memang tidak menyukai Anda. Tapi, saya mencintai Anda―sangat mencintai Anda."

"Rukia?" Toushiro ingin lari mendekapnya.

"Tolong tetap di situ. Jangan mendekat."

Perintah itu berubah jadi rantai semu, menjerat kaki Hitsugaya tetap di tempat.

Rukia sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. "Tolong beri saya waktu." Saking matangnya, kepalanya sudah tidak berisi apa pun lagi. "Tolong―untuk sementara, kita jangan bertemu dulu."

Toushiro tidak mau terima ini begitu saja. "Kalau ini soal aku dan Kurosaki―"

"Ini bukan hanya soal Karin-chan!" Rukia memang sengaja menekankan betul hal ini. "Bahkan sebelum dia datang, semuanya sudah cukup buruk."

Kekosongan tiga tahun sudah membuat hubungan mereka layaknya orang-orangan sawah. Tanpa daging, kurus bertulang. Kemunculan Ashido menjatuhkannya bertemu tanah, menceraiberaikan anggota tubuh satu dengan lainnya. Keikutcampuran Karin memercikkan api sebesar lilin, menghanguskan, dengan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja.

―tinggal kepala saja.

Rukia menutup mata. Ia benci pikiran ini. Ia tidak menyukai pertanyaan ini. Ia seperti bocah ingusan saja yang bertanya pada ibunya, 'Kenapa dia diberi nama Rukia?'.

"Untuk Anda," tapi, ia ingin tahu arti eksistensi dirinya, "saya ini apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Mulut Toushiro terbuka begitu saja. Kerutan kening keras tampak betul-betul, tidak paham atau ia tidak tahu bagaimana menuturkannya.

Rukia akan memberinya waktu, asal Toushiro pun memberinya waktu. Mereka butuh rehat sejenak. Mencermati dan mengamati masak-masak mau mengambil jalan apa untuk kebaikan masing-masing. Melanjutkan, memulainya dari awal, atau ... _berhenti di sini saja_?

Rukia sudah siap siaga seratus persen ke mana ini semua akan berakhir. Untuk kemungkinan terburuk, sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Toushiro tidak menarik Rukia yang tepat berlalu di sampingnya, masuk menenggelamkan diri ke balik gerbang. Si kapten mematung bersama angin, membisikinya pecundang; sinar bulan yang menyorotinya pengecut.

Pecundang dan pengecut? Untuk detik ini, julukan itu lebih pantas ketimbang jenius.

* * *

 **#5#**

 **.**

 _ **Camellia -**_ _noble reason_

* * *

Mulut Rangiku menguap lebar sekali, bola tenis bisa muat masuk. Merenggangkan badan pegal sehabis bangun tidur. Tingkah serampangan yang tidak serasi dengan wajah jelita dan penampilan modisnya.

Menarik pintu lumayan keras, suara kuapan menyelip di antara sambutan, "Selamat pagi, Taichou~!"

Pagi sebelumnya, Toushiro duduk di kursi sambil memajang raut murka.

Pagi sebelumnya, tumpukan berkas mirip rumah susun tertata di meja.

Pagi sekarang, baik Toushiro dan berkas, libur mengisi kursi dan meja.

Rangiku berjalan menengok kalender. Bulan Oktober. _Taichou_ kecepatan memberinya lelucon April Mop. Di mana-mana, _soulmate_ itu selalu bersama. Meja kerja dan gulungan berkas adalah pasangan hidup-mati kaptennya. Kalau Rangiku, _soulmate_ -nya adalah sofa; menyambutnya pagi, siang, dan malam. Menemaninya malas-malasan setiap saat.

Ia mendatangi si 'belahan jiwa', mendudukkan bokong pada sofa keras dan berbukit, alih-alih empuk dan nyaman. Sofa lalu menggeram mirip singa baru bangun tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ... Matsumoto?"

Pantat empuk Rangiku bertemu dada keras Toushiro. Sebelum wanita itu sempat memekik, Toushiro sudah mendorongnya. Badan singset letnannya mencium meja, dengan dada mendarat lebih dulu.

Meringis ngilu, ia bangkit menggerutu. Berbalik pada sosok berantakan Hitsugaya, baik rambut dan wajah, yang berdiri cuek, melangkah menjauh, dan menghilang di balik kamar mandi. Suara keran menyusul, tiga menit kemudian pintu terbuka.

Sosok berantakan itu mangkir pada kursi di balik meja kerja yang mulus tanpa berkas.

Rangiku menghempaskan badan nyaman, mengangkat kaki ke sofa, dan melentangkan lurus hingga tapak kaki menyentuh lengan bangku. "Ada apa, Taichou? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Seingatnya, detik sebelum ia pulang dan meninggalkan Hitsugaya semalam, laki-laki itu bersemangat untuk berkunjung ke divisi ke-13. Menemui pujaan hatinya, Rukia Kuchiki.

Tapi, apa sekarang?

Kepala Toushiro mendarat malas di kepala kursi, sepasang tangan menjuntai malas di sisi kursi, sepasang mata menutup malas tanpa tanggapan. Meteor akan segera jatuh di Soul Society. Di mana kapten penyayang rajin pembenci malas?

Rangiku yang ber-IQ jongkok saja paham ini adalah kondisi gawat.

Kakinya sudah agak ditekuk, badan maju dengan dada bertemu lutut. Ia panik. "Taichou? Ada apa? Anda tidak bertemu Kuchiki semalam?"

Nama itu diungkit. Mata kuyu Toushiro terbuka, menegakkan badan, baru sadar ia memakai _shihakushou_ saja. Di mana _haori_ -nya? Ia lupa.

"Tai―"

Pintu diketuk, Rangiku menoleh beringas. Ujungnya, Takezoe berubah kikuk, hawa suram memenuhi kantor. Ia jadi serba salah. Di pengalamannya, sinyal begini berarti ia harus jauh-jauh dari sini. Hanya saja, ia membawa sebuah amanat penting.

Masih sayang nyawa, ia pun memutuskan bijak, "Sa-saya bisa datang lagi―"

"Masuklah, Takezoe," kapten mengumandangkan perintah.

Dicakar kucing (Rangiku) atau dilumat singa (Toushiro)?

Sebodoh apa pun Takezoe, ia lebih patuh pada singa.

Bergerak sekaku robot, ia menghampiri meja dengan peluh. Melirik-lirik takut pada Matsumoto-fukutaichou yang menyipitkan mata jengkel. Ia tahu, ia sudah mengusik obrolan mahapenting.

Kotak makan mencium meja kerja berpelitur mengkilat. Toushiro memandang malas-malasan.

"Sarapan, Taichou," jelas si pria berjanggut sebelum sang kapten menyuarakan pertanyaan.

Toushiro mendesah berat. Ia tidak berselera. Tapi, ada keanehan yang sayang dilewatkan. "Daripada pakai piring, kini pakai kotak, ya?" Apa ini gaya baru para koki markas?

"Bu-bukan begitu," Takezoe seperti bingung mau memakai kata apa, ia tidak bawa kamus. "Ini titipan seseorang. Katanya, bagus untuk pemulihan Anda. Mengandung karbohidrat, vitamin, protein, serta mineral. Rendah lemak dan tinggi serat."

"Siapa?"

Takezoe sudah berjanji untuk tidak menguak jati diri si pemberi.

"Takezoe, siapa?"

Takezoe sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan jati diri si pemberi.

"Takezoe..."

Takezoe sudah―tapi di mana-mana, nyawa selalu berada di urutan pertama! Lihat saja hawa mencekam dan mencekik Hitsugaya-taichou yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

Gagap saja, "Ku-Ku-Kuchiki-fuku-kutaichou..."

Tahu-tahu saja, tangan Toushiro menyambar kotak makan, dan melesak secepat angin menuju pintu keluar.

" _Tolong―untuk sementara, kita jangan bertemu dulu."_

Namun, rantai imajiner menghentikannya serta merta, menyetop kaki tepat di tengah ambang pintu. Itu bukan mimpi.

" _Untuk Anda, saya ini apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"_

Toushiro ambil waktu untuk bergeming. Berbalik lambat kemudian, pelan namun pasti, berpulang pada meja kerja. Melewati Rangiku yang terbengong dungu dan Takezoe yang mematung beloon. Kapten itu menghempaskan badan pasrah di kursi keras.

"Kalian berdua," sontak sepasang badan menegak sekaku tiang, "tinggalkan aku sendirian."

Mata berkedap-kedip seperti lampu lalu lintas sebelum angkat kaki tanpa kata. Pintu ditutup sedemikian rapat. Meninggalkan sang kapten dengan kotak makan yang langsung dibuka.

Toushiro tidak perlu ditemani saat sarapan.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Baru lima menit buku itu Rukia baca, sebuah bayangan berdiri menjulang membelah _shouji_. Cepat-cepat buku ditutupnya, kali ini Nii-sama datang lebih cepat dibanding malam-malam kemarin.

"Rukia―"

" _Hai'_ , Nii-sama, saya akan segera―"

"―bisa keluar sebentar?"

Rukia tidak jadi bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sepi punya makna menyenangkan bila bersama sang kakak. Kau akan menikmatinya layaknya mendengarkan senandung musik menenangkan dan meneduhkan. Rukia selalu tenteram.

"Akhir-akhir ini, apa perasaanku saja atau Hitsugaya-taichou memang jarang mengantarmu pulang?"

Topik yang tidak pernah masuk daftar kalimat awal Nii-sama. Rukia menumpukan telapak kaki pada kaki lainnya. "Iya, kami saling memberi jarak." _Tepatnya, saya yang memberi jarak._

"Bukan berarti itu membuatku senang ataupun tidak senang." Sebagai kakak sekaligus ayah, ia lega ada seseorang yang menemani putri atau adiknya pulang. Tapi sebagai kakak sekaligus ayah, ia waswas putri atau adiknya bersama laki-laki di tengah malam.

Rukia menggesek telapak kaki pada daun runcing rumput. _Apa Nii-sama marah?_

"Tapi, kalian sudah dewasa. Kalian yang paling tahu langkah apa untuk membuat segalanya lebih baik." Byakuya tidak sembarangan berwejangan. Semuanya berbekal pengalaman panjang bersama istrinya.

Jangkrik berdendang nyaring di kolong bawah koridor. Menjadi latar sepasang adik-kakak bertukar kisah dan cerita.

Byakuya ke topik utama, "Kau sudah selesai membaca diari Hisana?"

Adiknya terlihat malu. "Belum," padahal, hampir satu bulan lebih buku itu di tangannya, "baru pertengahan saat Hisana-neesan menikah dengan Nii-sama."

Kakaknya tampak pahit, kemudian berganti senyum. "Awalnya, pasti tulisan Hisana sukar dibaca." Wanita itu agak kesulitan menulis kanji, butuh waktu agar almarhumah istrinya bisa terbiasa.

Rukia mengiyakan, tertawa rendah. Sedikit penasaran, apa Nii-sama pernah membaca diari Hisana-neesan?

Byakuya memandang jauh pada bulan. Ia mengelana ke masa lalu. "Yang mengalami kesulitan bukan hanya kau, Hitsugaya-taichou juga." Ia hati-hati menuturkan ini, waswas adiknya menganggap ia lebih memihak si kapten muda. "Tapi ... mungkin yang paling tersakiti adalah kau dan Hisana..."

Si nona mungil tahu kakaknya pun membicarakan diri sendiri.

Kaki telanjang tanpa cela Byakuya bergeser naik, tungkai kaki berdiri tegak. "Aku hanya bisa menyarankan ini. Berbagi hatilah dengan kakak perempuanmu. Kau tidak sendirian." Ia menunduk pada Rukia yang menengadah.

Saat seseorang seperti Byakuya Kuchiki berucap begitu, Rukia tahu ia harus mendengarkan betul-betul. Membenamkan kuat-kuat hingga ke akar kepalanya.

Sang kakak lalu beranjak pergi, menyisakan sang adik yang bersimpuh membungkukkan badan, dahi mencium papan. Berterimakasih dengan segala ketulusan.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Sepasang pedang kayu bertemu, menghentak, mendorong, memproklamirkan siapa yang terkuat. Bersua lagi, beradu keras, mendorong hingga satu _bokutou_ terbang mencium lantai, juga untuk bokong pemiliknya yang jatuh menggesek papan.

Toushiro meletakkan _bokutou_ di pundak. Tidak ada napas memburu, tidak ada aliran keringat di pelipis. Tapi, lumayan untuk membunuh waktu di siang hari yang mendung.

"Bangunlah." Mengulurkan tangan pada bawahan berpangkat ke-8, membantunya bangkit.

"Terima kasih untuk latihannya, Taichou." Pria itu membungkuk hormat, meski badan masih lecet-lecet letih.

Toushiro mengangguk saja, menyingkir dari panggung unjuk kekuatan. Duduk di tepi _dojo_ , meneguk air, dan melirik malas Rangiku yang kini jadi sorotan banyak mata.

"Kalau begitu, giliranku~ Siapa yang berani jadi lawanku hari ini?"

Anggota Shinigami berbaris ria, kompak memekik girang. " _Hai'_ , kami siap menjadi lawan Anda, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

Matsumoto terlalu banyak menarik perhatian. _Kimono_ latihan yang kedodoran di bagian depan, luncuran keringat yang terjun gemulai, dan gincu yang merona eksotis. Haruskah Toushiro menghubungi divisi ke-4 sebelum bawahannya serempak kehabisan darah?

Satu bawahan mendekat, duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Takezoe lagi-lagi tidak sendirian, bersama kotak makan tiga susun.

"Taichou, makan siang Anda. Mengandung karbohidrat―

"―vitamin, protein, serta mineral. Rendah lemak dan tinggi serat." Toushiro hapal luar kepala. Itu sudah lima kali.

Takezoe cepat-cepat menutup mulut yang melongo terlalu lebar. "Tapi, kali ini menunya bukan apel, tapi anggur, Taichou."

Mau anggur, mau apel, mau bengkuang, Toushiro lebih butuh pemberinya ketimbang isinya.

Namun ujung-ujungnya, si kotak makan tiba di tangannya. Takezoe yang merasa tugas tambahan sudah selesai langsung bergerak gesit menuju barisan. Turut mengantri, menunggu giliran jadi lawan Shinigami paling _bohai_ se-Soul Society.

 _Oi_ , bukankah pria itu sudah punya istri?

Gara-gara Matsumoto, suasana jadi tidak kondusif. Toushiro pun melangkah keluar, dan disambut _jigokuchou_ yang terbang mengitarinya. Lalu melayang ke depannya dan bergerak maju-mundur. Si kupu-kupu antara mau dan tidak mangkir di hidungnya. Takut kena murka, mungkin.

Toushiro lalu mengulurkan telunjuk, membawa _jigokuchou_ ke hadapan wajah. Si serangga langsung berpindah ke hidung mancungnya.

"Apa lagi yang diinginkan si Ji-jii, _hah_?"

Sayang, panggilan dari Soutaichou.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Satu demi satu lembar benang melilit batang alat rajut begitu gesit. Berputar dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. Isane amat telaten dan lihai, jauh lebih lihai ketimbang pedang tergenggam di tangannya.

Kiyone sampai terkagum-kagum. "Onee-chan ... kau luar biasa!"

Isane maklum saja. Adiknya baru memujinya setinggi bintang ketika ia berubah jadi ibu-ibu perajut.

"Isane baru tampak keren ketika pedang di tangannya diganti benang dan jarum," Rangiku berkata santai nan kejam.

Kepala si letnan jangkung menunduk kuyu.

Rukia juga sependapat. Tidak ada yang mengalahkan Kotetsu-fukutaichou dalam hal rajut-merajut.

" _Wah_ , Kuchiki-fukutaichou juga tidak kalah hebatnya," Nanao datang memuji.

"Rajutan syal seminggu lalu sudah hampir selesai, ya." Soifon ikutan nimbrung. Teringat syal yang dibuatnya pertama kali, baru selesai enam bulan kemudian.

"Kuchiki-san yang memang paling cepat belajar!" Kenapa Kiyone yang bangga?

"Saya tidak akan bisa tanpa Kotetsu-fukutaichou."

Saus tomat langsung menyiram wajah Isane, malu juga. Yang lain turut mengangguk. Berterima kasih pada si letnan tinggi ramping, membuat kumpulan wanita perkasa memiliki sisi feminin dan keibuan.

Patut diapresiasi.

Rangiku pelan-pelan bergeser ke sisi Rukia. Lagaknya kayak perampok mengendap-ngendap, biarpun maksudnya tidak begitu. " _Nah_ , Kuchiki," ia berbisik, "kau tahu kalau Taichou berada di divisi pertama sekarang?"

Aktivitas merajut berhenti. Tidak, Rukia tidak tahu.

"Aku dengar-dengar, kondisi tidak stabil di Hueco Mundo masih belum hilang. Aku pikir dia akan ditugaskan―"

Rukia tidak perlu mendengar sampai tamat. Meski Nanao merecoki Rangiku soal keberadaan benang wol yang hilang di keranjang.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Jakun besar di balik kulit keriput tua Soutaichou mirip kulit kelapa di tengah laut, timbul tenggelam. Bokong cangkir bertemu meja berkaki kerdil, suara puasnya memenuhi ruangan raksasa dengan hanya dua penghuni. Si kakek yang umur dan janggut sudah kelewatan, pun bocah yang pintar dan tampannya juga sama kelewatan.

Toushiro duduk bersila diam, nyaris menyamai patung Budha di kuil.

"Kenapa tidak diminum, Hitsugaya-taichou? Kau tidak suka?"

Toushiro melirik saja minuman becek kayak comberan.

"Jangan melihat dari penampilan saja. Di mana-mana, penampilan bisa menipu."

Toushiro menarik napas, aromanya lumayan juga. Bau jahe. Namun, sepanjang sejarah kunjungan ke markas besar Gotei 13, ini baru pertama ia dijamu layaknya tamu.

Ia langsung berpaling pada muka tua di seberang meja. "Jangan berbasa-basi. Katakan langsung saja, Soutaichou. Apa misi berikutnya?" Ia lelah. Letih. Lesu.

Cangkir ketiga berhenti di depan bibir, sebelum lanjut menenggak minuman-tak-bernama dan mengembalikan cangkir kosong pada tempatnya. "Sepertinya kau memang masih perlu banyak belajar. Menjadi tamu yang baik adalah salah satunya."

Toushiro menghela napas saja―lagi. Tujuh kali, Soutaichou menghitung. Disingkirkannya cerek dan cangkir miliknya menepi ke bibir meja.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki-fukutaichou baik-baik saja?"

 _Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuchiki-fukutaichou sudah hancur?_ Toushiro tidak mencoba berprasangka buruk, tapi apa pun kalimat yang sedang meluncur masuk telinganya yang menyinggung dirinya dan Rukia selalu berakhir pahit. Terlebih bila ucapan itu keluar dari mulut tua bangka yang menjadi dalang utama dari semuanya.

Pintu diketuk, Soutaichou menyuruh masuk; pelayan wanita tua berjalan takzim, mendekat menghidangkan _manju_ dan _dango_. Kudapan sederhana nan favorit si kakek. Ditaruh di tengah ramainya sajian di atas meja.

"Kenal Hisana Kuchiki?" Pertanyaan itu berkumandang seiring pelayan keluar dan kembali memberi privasi.

Toushiro mengernyit saja, meraih segenggam _manju_. Mendadak lidahnya ingin mengecap yang manis-manis. Tentu, ia tidak kenal. Namun, ia tahu―tahu bahwa wanita bernama demikian adalah istri Kuchiki-taichou, juga kakak kandung Rukia.

"Dia jarang keluar rumah. Jadi, aku baru sekali bertemu dengannya sejak dia tinggal di Seireitei," itu pun saat upacara pernikahan, "tapi itu cukup untuk tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah orang paling cocok dan pantas untuk Kuchiki-taichou."

Toushiro tidak mengerti, dari mana benang hubung ia dan Rukia dengan Kuchiki-taichou dan Hisana Kuchiki. Hanya saja, mulut lebih ia sibukkan mengunyah kue manis isi kacang merah yang bikin _nagih_.

Soutaichou tersenyum di tengah hutan kumis lebatnya. Untuk umur dua ribu tahun, sejuta makna penting tersirat di sana.

Pernyataan terakhir si kakek bukan karena alasan bahwa dua insan itu memang saling mencintai. Namun, pandangan Soutaichou lebih seperti pandangan orang luar yang sudah terlalu lama bernapas dan menjadi saksi segalanya. Hidup, mati, darah, tangis, derita. Hubungan sepasang kekasih, terlebih suami-istri di sebuah dunia bernama Soul Society jauh lebih pelik dan di luar bayangan makhluk bumi bernama manusia.

Jika hubungan diibaratkan rumah, saling mencintai baru berupa tanah tak berubin. Tolol bila hanya dengan kata cinta berujung pada dua kata. Rumah tangga. Jangan membuat Soutaichou tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menenggelamkan mukanya dalam air.

Digapainya cerek perak, menuang kembali minuman favorit kedua setelah teh. Menghirupnya tenang, khasiat kuat jahe menyegarkan sekujur sirkuit tubuh. "Seperti dirimu, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou juga punya banyak penggemar yang diam-diam mencintai dan menginginkannya."

Rasa lezat legit _manju_ masih tersisa di lorong mulut Toushiro. Ia tidak tahu harus mengiyakan pernyataan itu atau tidak, meski diingat-ingat banyak sekali kado tidak dikenal atau tanpa nama yang kesasar di markas saat hari ulangtahunnya.

"...banyak sekali perempuan. Banyak sekali! Tapi, tidak ada yang kuat, sabar, dan tangguh untuk mendampingi Kuchiki-taichou hingga titik terakhir."

Toushiro tahu, kata kuat bukan berarti hebat bertarung. Ia juga tahu akhir kalimat di atas layaknya menebak akhir cerita romansa klise.

"Ya, kecuali satu orang. Hisana Kuchiki."

Sedikit-sedikit, Toushiro paham ke mana ujung dongeng panjang dari mulut senja Soutaichou.

"Hisana Kuchiki adalah kakak kandung Kuchiki-fukutaichou. Di Soul Society, jarang untuk mengenal seseorang yang memilki hubungan darah dengan kita saat di Dunia Manusia," biarpun cuma mengetahui lewat nama dan foto. "Itu hal yang cukup keramat."

Kakek ini memberitahunya tanpa gamblang bahwa bukan hanya wajah dan postur mungil yang jadi cerminan Rukia dan Hisana Kuchiki. Sifat dan kekuatan mental bisa pula mirip.

"Aku yakin, Kuchiki-fukutaichou pun bisa sekuat kakaknya," _untuk mendampingimu, Hitsugaya-taichou_.

Kini bukan jari keriput yang memegang gagang cerek. Tangan Toushiro menuang minuman mirip cokelat panas pada cangkir. Menenggaknya tanpa pikir, aroma jahe mengalir melalui mulut, turun ke leher, menebar kesegaran yang begitu kuat. Lidah cukup sensitif, bukan jahe saja, tapi pula lada dan gula merah.

Soutaichou tersenyum lepas, manggut-manggut tua. "Semua kapten dan letnan di Gotei 13, biarpun tidak terlihat, punya kisahnya masing-masing soal cinta di kehidupan masa lalu. Bahkan, untuk Juushiro dan Shunsui."

Pria kuat ada karena perempuan hebat mendukung di belakangnya.

 _Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Soutaichou? Punya kisah soal cinta masa lalu juga?_ Toushiro ingin bertanya begitu, tapi matahari yang tinggal sepenggalah memintanya undur diri.

Si kakek menawarkan minuman-yang-masih-belum-ia-tahu-namanya untuk dibawa pulang. Namun, ia lebih mau membawa pesan-pesan Soutaichou sebagai _oleh-oleh_. Paling tidak, waktu setengah jam mengobrol, menuntunnya pada jawaban pertanyaan Rukia.

Toushiro berdiri tegak menjulang. "Hueco Mundo. Iya, kan?"

Soutaichou asyik menyantap _dango_. "Terakhir."

"Terakhir?"

"Terakhir."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Air _sake_ meluncur jatuh menabrak dasar cawan seperti air terjun menubruk bebatuan. Cawan diraih Kenpachi dan meneguknya langsung tandas. Sekali lagi menggebrakkan cawan di meja, meminta lagi, belum puas.

Ukitake melayani, menuangkan _sake_ , tidak peduli dengan tiga botol kosong-melompong dengan isi yang telah mendekam di perut Zaraki.

Kekuatan minum si rambut paku sama tangguh dengan sobatnya, Kyouraku, yang dilayani Komamura.

Ukitake tidak minum. Tidak berani. Rukia bisa semurka badai bila memergokinya. Ia hanya ingin ikut kumpul-kumpul, mengobrol rukun dengan kapten lain. Rasanya sudah seabad lalu.

Ukitake tidak sendirian. Ada satu rekan yang cawannya belum disentuh sedari tadi. Toushiro Hitsugaya duduk dengan satu lutut menekuk dan satu kaki melintang lurus. Memikirkan sesuatu yang pelik sambil menatap pemandangan malam.

"Apa kau juga ingin saya tuangkan _sake_ , Hitsugaya-taichou?" Komamura menawarkan di sampingnya.

Di seberang, Ukitake tersenyum saja, kembali pada Zaraki dan menolak halus ajakan Kenpachi yang mau ia turut serta.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Kata penolakan sudah ditunggu Juushiro, meraih _manju_ , dan menggigit daging putih tebalnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Komamura."

Hampir saja Ukitake tersedak, menuang air di cerek pada gelas, dan meneguknya pelan. Jawaban itu di luar jangkauan.

Tidak ada ekpresi lebih di wajah Komamura yang dipenuhi bulu. Mewujudkan penawaran, dan Toushiro menerima, menenggak _sake_ layaknya peminum ulung.

"Rasanya sudah seabad tidak melihatmu minum, Hitsugaya-taichou." Padahal baru empat tahun lalu, Kyouraku bersaksi mendapati si jenius dan alkohol.

"Tolong sekali lagi."

"Tu-tunggu, Hitsugaya-taichou―"

"Tenang saja, Ukitake. Dia ini lebih hebat dari aku dan Zaraki."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian menjadi bukti pernyataan Shunsui yang bukan isapan kelingking semata. Delapan botol untuk Kenpachi, dan sudah tepar tanpa daya. Sepuluh untuk Kyouraku, dan gurauan _ngaco_ mengaum dari mulut baunya. Tujuh botol untuk Toushiro, dan laki-laki itu mengobrol dengan normal.

Ukitake kecewa berat. Ke mana si lucu Shiro-chan yang polos dan tidak berdosa, suka coklat dan permen yang selama ini ia bayangkan?

"Hitsugaya-taichou punya pengendalian otot saraf yang luar biasa," Komamura memberitahu, Kyouraku bukan satu-satunya saksi dari fakta ini. "Dia mampu menahan alam bawah sadar tetap di balik alam sadarnya lebih lama dan kuat dari orang kebanyakan."

Ukitake masih belum percaya.

"Aku tidak suka _sake_ , bukan berarti aku belum pernah meminumnya." Bau tajam alkohol menguar kuat dari mulut Toushiro. Bau buruk ini adalah salah satu alasan ia benci _sake_. Juga rasa pekat yang tetap tidak membuatnya terbiasa. Dan yang lebih penting adalah perut sering menggerung tidak nyaman bila cairan beralkohol ini meluncur masuk ke tubuhnya. Sistem pencernaannya agak sensitif, kau tahu.

Satu-satunya hal positif adalah tidur nyenyak lebih cepat berkunjung daripada hari normal.

Ukitake belajar satu hal. Jangan pernah menilai orang dari paras lucu nan imutnya.

Malam sudah menjelang larut, namun distrik pusat Seireitei masih lumayan ramai. Tangan Kyouraku di pundak Ukitake, dan Zaraki ditangani Komamura. Diiringi ucapan terima kasih pemilik kedai langganan, mereka keluar dan dijemput oleh seruan familiar.

"Komamura-taichou, Zaraki-taichou juga, Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku taichou, dan ... Hitsugaya-taichou."

Untuk nama terakhir, Renji mengerling pada Rukia di sisi kirinya. Tapi, gadis itu memilih memerhatikan Ukitake.

Si kapten untung mengerti. "Aku tidak minum, Kuchiki. Kau bisa tanya pemilik kedai, kalau tidak percaya."

Tidak perlu, Rukia percaya, _kok_. Ia menyembunyikan sekantung benang wol ke belakang tubuh. Renji menemaninya membeli malam-malam begini. Syal rajutnya hampir selesai, tapi benangnya habis.

Toushiro memandangnya di antara tubuh raksasa para kapten.

Komamura lalu menjadi yang pertama hengkang. Berucap sopan dan menyeret si rambut duri.

Si jenius menjadi yang kedua. Ukitake langsung panik. "Yakin, sendirian saja, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro melambaikan tangan saja, tidak acuh. Mendekap lengan di dada, terlihat menghampiri Rukia yang masih mematung. Mata gadis itu langsung tertarik pada tanah depan kakinya. Jantung memompa-mompa dengan langkah si kapten yang kian dekat. Sebentar lagi, laki-laki itu sampai.

Namun, Toushiro melaluinya begitu saja tanpa kata. Ia memilih mematuhi kemauan si mungil. Tidak ada sapaan dan obrolan. Dan hanya meninggalkan Rukia dengan aroma _sake_ pekat.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Toushiro cuma mau ditemani cahaya bulan dan sinar lampu jalan. Ia tidak butuh teman lagi, jadi kaki itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Sudah cukup, Abarai. Pulanglah."

Renji melangkah keluar, dari gelap menuju sinar lampu. "Saya juga maunya begitu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tapi, Rukia meminta saya menemani Anda hingga ke markas."

Ini memang konyol, menggelikan. Renji tahu itu. Tapi, si sobat kecil bukan sekadar meminta. Rukia menyisipkan kata 'Tolong' pada permohonannya. Gadis itu betul-betul mencemaskan si kapten muda.

Toushiro memunggungi Renji. "Dia ... memintaku tidak menemuinya, tidak mengajaknya bicara. Tapi, dia tetap memperhatikanku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Kotak makan penuh gizi dan penjagaan dari Renji.

"Paling tidak, Anda tidak pernah disuruh menangkap komodo di hutan Kusajishi." Si merah tahu-tahu saja curhat. Malam-malamnya masih dihantui oleh gerombolan reptil raksasa yang mengerubutinya saat itu.

Toushiro tersenyum saja. Perlukah ia memberitahu Hinamori soal ini?

"Rukia hanya butuh waktu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Itu pengalaman baru melihat Anda didekati terang-terangan oleh perempuan lain, apalagi itu adiknya Ichigo. Ini mengejutkan, tapi Rukia cukup posesif, Anda tahu."

Toushiro senang mendengar kata posesif. Melangkah menjauh saja, tidak menyuruh Renji pulang seperti niat semenit lalu.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Rukia menggeser _shouji_. Seorang pelayan duduk bertelut menyampaikan pesan, "Abarai-sama bilang dia sukses menjalankan misi."

Nona muda bertutur terima kasih. Pelayan membungkuk sopan dan beranjak pergi.

Rukia tidak suka. _Sake_ dan Hitsugaya-taichou bukan pasangan cocok. Si kapten muda lebih serasi dengan secangkir teh hijau yang meneduhkan.

Pintu ditutup.

Kaki beringsut pulang pada meja dan buku diari yang jeda sebentar untuk dibaca.

' _Dia lagi-lagi tidak pulang.'_

Rukia kembali tersedot dalam dunia Hisana.

' _Untuk sekian kali,_ futon _itu kembali kosong.'_

' _Pagi ke-72, saya membuka mata dan saya sendirian.'_

' _Siang di musim panas yang terik. Tapi, saya merasa dingin.'_

Rukia butuh waktu lama untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya.

' _Pukul 21.00 malam. Masakan di meja sudah dingin. Dia pergi bersama misi.'_

' _Dia pulang saat saya sudah tidur. Dia pergi saat saya masih tidur.'_

' _Saya tidak tahu kalau rambut dia sudah panjang tiga senti.'_

Dada Rukia pengap. Menarik napas kuat-kuat dan panjang, melepaskan pelan-pelan dan teratur.

' _Saya membuat_ kare _. Akhirnya, dia bisa mencicipi untuk kali ketiga. Sedikit lagi habis._ Jigokuchou _datang, membawanya pergi―entah sudah ke berapa._ Kare _itu tidak pernah habis.'_

' _Tetua berkata mereka butuh penerus secepatnya. Saya menatap pangkuan. Tahun pertama ini, dia baru sekali saja menyentuh―'_

' _Sekarang, saya sudah mahir menulis kanji. Lalu belajar kaligrafi, semangat menunjukkan padanya saat dia pulang. Tiga bulan kemudian, gulungan kaligrafi belum dibuka.'_

Rukia menarik kaki ke atas, lutut bertemu muka. Wajahnya ia benamkan di pelukan lengan. Sesak.

' _Dia pun pulang, tapi sakit. Kupikir demam, saya mengompresnya. Besoknya tambah parah, dibawa ke divisi ke-4, dia ternyata kena racun. Tetua mengomel, saya istri tidak becus. Tidak paham suami sendiri.'_

' _Musim panas. Dia menatapku, memberiku bunga kamelia. Bilang akan pulang sebelum bunga layu. Musim dingin. Bunga kamelia sudah kering kerontang, saya masih menunggu.'_

' _Di tahun kedua, Tetua Besar datang, bersama perempuan cantik. Saya menatap pangkuan. Bukan penerus yang diminta, namun Byakuya-sama. Tetua ingin saya membagi Byakuya-sama dengan perempuan cantik itu. Saya mencengkeram pangkuan.'_

Rukia menutup buku keras. Satu demi satu, tetes demi tetes, butir demi butir, air mata mencium sampul buku. Membasahinya.

 _Hisana-neesan..._ Nama itu melecut kalbunya hingga ke inti terdalam. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Nii-sama tentang berbagi dengan kakak perempuannya, tentang ia tidak sendirian, tentang ia dan Nee-san yang paling tersakiti.

Namun, ini bukan "sakit" lagi sebutannnya. Tapi, seperti mematahkan semua tulang, menyayat kulitnya hidup-hidup, dan mencomot jantungnya tanpa belas kasih.

Jadi, ini rasanya sebagai pembaca dan penonton. Ia hanya orang luar, termangu tolol menyaksikan segala nelangsa tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia kesal, marah, murka. Mau memberontak, mengacau, merusuh―

Rukia menjatuhkan kepala pada meja, muka bertemu buku lusuh berharga. Meraba, menjamah, menelisik penuh detail.

―entah pada siapa.

Rukia menutup mata, pelan. Lelah dan―malu. Apa yang ia alami kemarin-kemarin, menunggu dan menanti, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Nee-san. Bagai angin sepoi dan tornado.

' _Tapi, saat orang yang kau tunggu pulang dengan prima, sehat, dan bugar. Keluhan, kesendirian, dan kesepian hilang; digantikan oleh ucapan penuh syukur.'_

Rukia tersenyum sebelum lelap. Ia bisa membayangkan Hisana-neesan berkata begitu padanya.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Sehari kemudian. Malam berganti secepat habisnya satu botol _sake_ di tangan Kyouraku.

Hitsugaya berhenti.

Andai kaki punya mulut, Toushiro akan bertanya, 'Apa yang kau lakukan ke rumah ini?'.

Ia berdiri di hadapan gerbang kokoh dengan hawa intimidasi klan besar Kuchiki. Hawa itu baru betul-betul ia temui kala ia paham bahwa dirinya bukan tamu yang diundang. Dua penghuni utama di dalam sana tidak menginginkannya. Byakuya dan Rukia, terutama.

" _Tolong―untuk sementara, kita jangan bertemu dulu."_

Kebiasaan memang kadang merepotkan. Sudah jadi hobinya berucap izin pada Rukia seperti suami-istri kala ia berangkat misi. Ke mana pun itu. Dan malam ini adalah kesempatan terakhir, sebab dini hari jam 01.00, ia akan lepas landas menuju Hueco Mundo.

Aura _reiryoku_ lain datang mendekat. Byakuya Kuchiki menampakkan diri di bawah sorot lampu yang bertengger diam di atas pagar tinggi kediaman.

Toushiro menoleh.

Pada hari kemarin di matanya, Byakuya tidak lebih dari seekor kucing ganas yang siap menerjang jika ia berkelakuan kurang ajar pada adiknya.

Pada hari sekarang di matanya, Byakuya lebih dari seekor singa tidur yang siap melumatnya jika ia tidak segera angkat kaki dari depan rumahnya.

Selera bertatapan sedang raib. Selera berdebat sedang nihil. Selera bertarung sedang minim. Toushiro angkat kaki saja melewati sosok penuh wibawa kepala klan tanpa kata.

Singa melawan singa. Dua kekuatan dengan daya hancur hampir sama. Bila berhadapan, itu akan makan waktu panjang.

Dan Toushiro sedang tidak punya banyak waktu. Menyeret langkah menuju kediaman pribadi untuk berkemas. Meski berkemas yang dimaksud cuma menyiapkan mantel, ber- _jinzen_ bertemu Hyourinmaru, dan mencari syal compang-camping yang pernah dikenakan dulu.

Ia menyesal, tidak sempat membeli syal yang lebih layak.

Badan menikung dan langsung tiba pada kediaman yang jarang ia diami. Dibuka saja gerbang pagar setinggi pinggang. Gerbang itu tidak pernah dikunci. Kaki bersalut sandal jerami menapaki serakan daun kering menutupi rumput. Jika punya waktu, ia akan menyapu halaman. Terkekeh menyedihkan kemudian, waktu untuk Rukia saja ia tidak punya.

Mata tidak lepas dari kaki yang kadang suka seenaknya sendiri membawanya pergi.

Tiba di depan _shouji_ , ia langsung berjongkok menghadap pot berisi bunga seruni di sisi kiri pintu. Diangkatnya pantat pot, hanya ada tanah dan ulat. Kosong tanpa kunci pintu. Ia lalu bergeser ke sisi kanan, berhadapan dengan sepasang kaki kecil berkaos putih, alih-alih pot.

Toushiro mematung saja, mengangkat kepala dengan kaku. Wajah manis bermandi cahaya lampu Letnan Kuchiki menunduk menatapnya.

"Rukia?"

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Canggung. Kikuk. Rikuh.

Rukia tidak berbekal kamus untuk menambah lagi kosakata kondisinya kini. Duduk bertelut di tepi kamar pribadi Toushiro Hitsugaya yang bersahaja. Entah kapten itu yang memang tidak menyukai pajangan dinding, tidak menginginkan orang lain menilai karakternya, atau memang tidak mau repot saja mengisi lebih perabot dengan kamar yang lebih luas dari kamarnya di Kediaman Kuchiki. Lemari _futon_ dan meja. Itu saja.

"Ini bukan kali pertama kau datang, kan? Jangan kaku begitu." Toushiro sadar kondisi Rukia, sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci di bawah lemari.

Ya, sekali. Dan ini yang kedua.

Rukia rasanya ingin mengutuk si kapten. Tahu-tahu saja, si jenius membawanya ke kamar, boro-boro ruang tamu, beranda depan atau ruang makan. Saat memasang muka agak keberatan, Hitsugaya bilang saja dengan gampang, "Kecuali di kamar, lampu di ruangan lain mati."

"Sial." Itu bukan serapah dari mulutnya, tapi Toushiro. Tidak menemukan mantel atau syal yang dicari atau kamuflase pelarian untuk mengademkan hawa canggung. Bukan Rukia saja yang diserang, namun ia juga. Berdiam mulut satu sama lain selama seminggu, membuat kepala Toushiro mampet untuk memulai obrolan.

Ia menoleh pada gadis yang punggungnya mendempet rapat pada _shouji_. Rukia membalas pandangan di detik berikutnya. "Rukia―"

"Anda sedang mencari apa?"

" _A-ah_ ," itu bukan awal mula yang diduga, "mantel ... dan syal. Aku akan ke Hueco Mundo." Sepercayanya ia kalau minum susu bisa cepat tinggi, ia percaya pada mulut cerewet Rangiku.

Lihat saja, paras datar si mungil dan jawabannya, "Saya rasa tidak perlu." Gadis itu bangkit, tak lupa dengan kantung kertas yang menemaninya sedari awal.

Toushiro berdiri kikuk, gerak badannya ikutan rikuh. Postur penuh wibawa langsung raib kala Rukia melangkah menghampirinya. Nona Kuchiki mengeluarkan selembar mantel terlipat rapi dan menyimpan bungkusan ke lantai.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Rukia menyusup ke belakang dan menyampirkan mantel pada punggung tegapnya.

"Saya tidak bosan pada Anda." Kalimat pembuka dimulai. "Saya mencintai Anda," sangat. "Saya ingin menuntut waktu selama tiga tahun. Saya kadang lelah menunggu. Itu jawaban saya."

Toushiro berubah jadi pendengar baik. Ia diam dan mendengarkan seksama tiap kata.

Gadis itu maju ke depan, merapikan sepanjang tepi mantel hingga menutupi sekujur badan si kapten. "Saya juga cemburu pada Karin-chan. Cemburu karena dia punya waktu berhari-hari bersama Anda di saat saya tidak. Cemburu karena dia tahu Anda sakit di saat saya tidak. Cemburu karena dia menjaga Anda di rumah sakit di saat saya tidak. Itu juga jawaban saya."

Rukia meraih tali mantel yang bergelantung bebas, mengikatnya rapi melingkari leher si _prodigy_. "Ini semua yang saya rasakan selama ini. Tapi meninggalkan Anda, saya tidak pernah mau, dan tidak akan pernah," _kecuali Anda duluan meninggalkan saya_.

Rukia juga posesif, kau tahu.

Toushiro ingin membuka mulut, namun nona Kuchiki turun berjongkok meraih sebuah syal di bungkusan. Mengalungkan kembali tanpa izin di lehernya. Laki-laki itu memegang sepasang pergelangan yang serapuh ranting. Kadang ia ingin tahu bagaimana tangan sekecil ini bisa mengayunkan _zanpakutou_ begitu gesit.

"Apa artimu untukku? Kau bertanya begitu kemarin." Toushiro melepas genggaman, Rukia lanjut melingkarkan syal hijau rajut. "Sebelum bersamamu, aku melindungi Soul Society, Karakura, dan Seireitei, karena itu memang tanggung jawab. Selama menjalankan misi, aku selalu siap mati kapan pun, karena itu memang sudah seharusnya untukku sebagai prajurit."

Rukia berganti menjadi pendengar yang baik, merapikan kalungan syal, melindungi leher Toushiro dari dingin.

"Namun saat bersamamu, aku melindungi Soul Society karena di sini tempatmu pulang. Aku menjaga Karakura, karena di sana ada orang-orang yang penting untukmu. Aku menyukai Seireitei berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya, karena di sini kau hidup. Aku jadi takut mati saat misi, karena aku tidak ingin kau menangis. Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat, kuat, dan kuat untuk tetap hidup agar aku tetap bisa bersamamu lebih lama." _Kalau bisa, selamanya._

Syal sudah selesai. Rukia kini menatap Toushiro, terus dan tidak akan berhenti. Kesungguhan sepasang mata hijau bambu menarik, menjerat, dan melemahkannya. Seumpama obat bius dengan daya paling tangguh.

"Itu artimu untukku, Rukia. Kau adalah―

Kalimat itu melayang dan menguap saat Rukia maju merenggut bibir Toushiro. Mencumbu dan mengecap; dari sudut bibir, tengah, hingga ke ujung. Segala sisi. Lantai kamar berubah bergelombang di mata sang kapten. Sebelum paras terkejut pelan menghilang, mengalungkan lengan ke pinggang si gadis Kuchiki, menarik tubuh ringan hingga kaki Rukia memberi jarak pada lantai. Membalas lumatan lembut, berbagi aroma tubuh rumpun bambu dan salju, berbagi aroma bibir apel dan lemon. Darah berdesir meletup-letup dan jantung berdentum meledak-ledak.

Toushiro sekarang paham apa yang dikatakan orang: waktu seakan menjadi milikmu.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Sering geregetan dgn fic yg isinya Toushiro selalu lemah dgn sake. Jadi, saya lakukan sebaliknya di sini. 'Jangan menilai dari pernampilan'. Toushiro dan sake adalah contoh paling sempurna.

Yosh, berniat review?

 **20 September 2016**


	6. Lily of the valley - pure love, humility

**Terima kasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :**

 **Oh. ILoveCupcakes—** fic yg berat? angst gloomy? Walah, itu sih genre yg paling saya hindari Kak. Kalo HitsuRuki, saya selalu menghindari membaca fic genre ini. tapi anehnya kalo pair lain, semua genre saya lahap, sampe gore sekalipun. Kalo baca saja, saya ragu, lebih2 kalo disuruh nulis#payah. Tapi, tuk ningkatin kemampuan mungkin saya akan coba cari ide yg tepat tuk HR dan gak buat mereka OOC. Makasih tantangannya Kak. Dan sukses cari uang (dan jodohnya#plak) I love you~~~  
 **Hanamitan** **—** hehehe, maaf baru updet setahun kemudian, ya, Hana. Semoga masih berkenan tuk dibaca. Ini chapter terakhirnya.

 **BLEACHvers―** gak bakal ada kok action nya. Dan HR gak bakal jalanin misi bersama. / tenang saja, saya selalu senang baca review, Bleach-san (saya gak tau mesti manggil apa). Senang ada pembaca yg teliti. Kalo ada typo lagi, jangan sungkan beritahu, saya gak akan segan tuk edit-nya. Makasih udah selalu nyempetin review, ya!  
 **Shofia** ―seneng deh selalu liat namanya shofia. / Sengaja ngambil tema fic yg gak berat dan pasaran, sih. Gak tau juga kenapa, hehehe / saya cewek, kok, Shofia. Namanya aja yg kayak cowok. Dan panggil aja Ray, gak perlu pake embel2. Makasih selalu nyempetin review ya#peluk

 **Permen Lemon** ―IchiHime? Mungkin karna mereka canon, n saya mulai bisa sedikit 'masuk' pada pair ini. Biarpun bukan penggemar mereka, tapi anehnya saya enjoy nulis ttg mereka. mungkin karena saya udah mulai belajar tuk gak membenci satu karakter atau pair mana pun. / Sya jg ada rencana buat Tatsuki jadi pasangannya Ichi, tp di fiction lain. makasih udah nyempetin review, ya, Lemon-san.  
 **rymmme** ―ini udah di-update. Maaf telat sampe 1 tahun. makasih udah nyempetin review, Rimme-san.  
 **shiro-chan** ―ini udah di-update, chapter terakhir. maaf telat sampe 1 tahun. makasih udah nyempetin review, Shiro-chan (kayak manggil Toushiro, hehehe)

.

 **Terima kasih pula ma yg udah login (sudah sy balas di PM-nya masing-masing):** _Eonnichee835_ _| Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan | ai-haibara777 | Hayi Yuki_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** milik **Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kaki berkaus putih menghentak keras sepanjang papan lantai kediaman. Rukia mengintip kantung belanjaan di pelukan, ia tersenyum senang. Mengingatkan diri akan adat bahwa ia tidak boleh berlari di rumah besar, ia berjalan cepat saja, geregetan mau cepat sampai kamar. Badan berbelok, dan beruntung masih sempat mengendalikan diri sebelum menabrak sang kakak.

"Rukia―?" ― _perhatikan langkahmu_ , tatapan Byakuya seakan bicara begitu. Sedikit kaget juga. Sedikit.

Hampir saja Rukia jatuh terjengkang, andai kaki jarang dilatih kukuh bergeming di tempat. Terima kasih atas latihan _zanjutsu_ Toushiro yang sering tanpa belas kasih. "Ma-maaf, Nii-sama."

Byakuya melirik kantung yang didekap sedemikian erat sebelum sang tetua penasehat menyela di balik punggung. "Byakuya-sama, kita sudah terlambat."

Menggangguk jelas, ia tidak lupa itu dan berpaling pada adiknya sebelum berlalu, "Jangan begadang, Rukia. Tidurlah lebih cepat."

Rukia mengangguk patah-patah, " _H-hai'_ , Nii-sama." Kakaknya pasti punya indra keenam. Membalas senyum sopan kakek penasehat yang bungkuk, salah satu orang yang Rukia sukai di Klan Kuchiki, ia meneruskan perjalanan untuk tiba ke kamar luas nan nyamannya.

Meletakkan kantung di meja sebelum mengeluarkan sebatang lilin dan korek api dari laci. Nyala percikan yang bertengger di sumbu lilin menerangi tubuh Rukia dan membuat bayangan tampak raksasa di kamar yang dipenuhi boneka Chappy sebagai perabotan. Mengeluarkan belanjaan dari kantung kertas, kantung dilipat (gambarnya lucu, _sih_ , sayang kalau dibuang), dan menyimpannya di kotak kayu bawah meja, menggabungkan dengan pernak-pernik 'sampah', yang dikoleksi gara-gara gambarnya imut minta ampun (bagi Rukia). Bungkus permen, kaus kaki hilang sebelah, pulpen tanpa tinta, dan barang tidak berguna lain.

Menggeser lilin beralas piring kerdil ke sudut meja, Rukia membuka buku yang baru dibeli. Bergambar kelinci di sampulnya, tentu saja. Sekotak pensil warna menemani di sampingnya, siap tempur. Ia tidak mau isi buku hariannya tampak biasa dan pasaran, harus ada kelinci imut dan berwarna.

Batang pensil bertemu kertas, Rukia mengulangi aktivitas Hisana di masa lalu. Menuangkan kisahnya pada sebongkah buku. Hisana-neesan menurunkan buku _diari_ miliknya padanya. Kalau Rukia, ia tidak tahu memberikannya nanti pada siapa. Tapi, ia menemukan makna lain bila menulis cerita hidupmu pada selembar kertas.

Kau punya teman berbagi cerita.

Kau punya teman bertukar kisah.

Kau punya teman yang mendengarkanmu tanpa keluhan dan sanggahan.

Dan itu cukup untuk Rukia. Ia hanya butuh pendengar, bukan pemberi nasehat.

' _Namaku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku―'_

Rukia memulai kisahnya bersama bulan perak yang bergelantungan bersinar terang. Para kelinci tampak sedang berlompatan riang di sana.

* * *

 **#6#**

 **.**

 _ **Lily of the valley**_ _\- pure love, humility, sweetness_

* * *

Renji tak pernah tahu akan datang hari ia tidak ditebas Senbonzakura saat mengusik penghuni kediaman Kuchiki di pukul satu malam atau ... dinihari? Kaptennya berdiri di bingkai gerbang dengan _kimono_ tidur, dan mengumandangkan satu kata sebagai kode kunci memasuki rumah besarnya, "Masuklah."

Andai rahang bisa jatuh, rahang Renji sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Terlebih, Kuchiki-taichou mengantarnya sampai ke belokan koridor yang menuju langsung kamar adiknya. "Kurasa, dia belum tidur. Dia punya hobi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dan biarpun kunasehati kalau begadang buruk untuk kesehatan, dia tidak mau mendengarkan."

Renji melongo saja, memandang punggung kaptennya yang menjauh ke arah berlawanan. _Wow_ , Kuchiki-taichou baru saja _curhat_. Luar biasa~! _Plok, plok_!

Keajaiban itu menghilang cepat saat palu imajinasi menggebuknya untuk ingat tujuan apa ia datang. Renji langsung mengambil langkah seribu sekalian lari, lupa kalau ia sedang di sarang singa bernama _Mansion_ Kuchiki. Tangan menggenggam pintu geser, mendorong kelewat kuat untuk bertemu wajah Rukia yang horor minta ampun.

"Re-Renji, a-apa yang kau―?!"

"Dia sudah pulang..." Renji seperti _ngos-ngosan_ , padahal cuma lari tiga detik.

Pensil warna terlupakan begitu saja, Rukia beringsut pelan menghadap tamu tidak sopannya. "Di mana...?" Entah bagaimana, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

Renji meneguk ludah. "...Divisi ke-4."

Tahu-tahu saja, angin keras lewat di samping Renji tanpa sempat bereaksi. Rukia baru saja ber- _shunpo_ , meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sejak kapan _shunpo_ Rukia secepat itu? Sampai-sampai mata telanjangnya tidak bisa menangkap. _Yah_ , sejak menjadi orang terdekat Hitsugaya-taichou, kemampuan sahabatnya benar-benat meningkat. Dari _zanjutsu_ hingga _shunpo_. Ia tidak akan heran kala Rukia sudah dilatih untuk meraih Bankai.

Akhir-akhir ini, markas divisi ke-4 tampak menakutkan di depan Rukia. Ia selalu menghindar datang berkunjung jikalau bisa, kecuali ingin bercengkerama dengan Unohana-taichou atau mengambil obat untuk Ukitake-taichou. Dan ranjang putih dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi kembali berbaring di sana, entah untuk ke berapa, betul-betul mengerikan di matanya. Ini mimpi terburuk di antara yang terburuk.

"Kuchiki, maafkan aku, ini―"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Rukia. Aku belum mati."

Toushiro Hitsugaya tidak mengharapkan wajah pucat Rukia yang ia jumpai sebagai pemuas rindu selama seminggu tidak bertemu. Memotong kata-kata Rangiku yang menghampiri kekasihnya, dan tampak mau meluruskan keadaan. Ia memang terluka karena melindungi Matsumoto, tapi pulang dengan tubuh dan nyawa utuh (cuma cabikan di leher dan tangan patah) betul-betul harus disyukuri jika tahu baru pulang dari mana. Kampung halaman para Hollow. Hueco Mundo.

Rukia memperbaiki raut muka, berpaling pada Rangiku. "Saya senang Anda baik-baik saja, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Anda tidak tahu bagaimana saya kesepian dan cemas sampai beberapa hari ini tidak tidur."

Rangiku _nyengir_ patah-patah, melirik Toushiro yang membuang napas dan mengalihkan wajah. _Wah_ , Rukia baru saja menyindir kaptennya terang-terangan. Telak lagi.

Unohana ketawa diam-diam. Berjalan memutari ranjang Toushiro, melintasi tengah ruangan menuju pintu keluar, dan menyempatkan bertukar isyarat pada Rangiku. Dua orang ini butuh privasi.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, ya. Perlu mandi dan tidur."

Menyusul Unohana, Rangiku berdiri di luar ruangan bersama tangan di pintu. Menutup rapat-rapat, ia berpesan, "Cepat sembuh, Taichou. Manfaatkan waktu Anda sebaik mungkin. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

Senyum iseng dua wanita jahil sebagai penutup sebelum meninggalkan Toushiro yang menggerutu dan Rukia yang menghampiri si kapten. Laki-laki itu memandang gadis dengan punggung kecil berbalut _kimono_ putih, sedang menarik gorden hijau pembatas ranjang. Rukia tidak sempat mengganti pakaian dan langsung buru-buru ke sini. Mata jatuh ke lantai, bahkan sepasang kakinya bertelanjang.

"Anda harus berhenti bersikap begini."

Toushiro mengangkat pandangan.

"Anda harus berhenti meremehkan masalah bila itu menyangkut nyawa Anda." Rukia berbalik, menatap langsung mata hijaunya. Bukan, perhatian tertuju pada perban di leher, dan tangan patah yang ditopang oleh lilitan melingkari lehernya.

"Aku baik-baik sa―"

"Anda selalu berkata begitu, bahkan saat di Karakura," Rukia menegaskan, tidak mau insiden racun terulang kembali. "Andaikan saya yang ada di posisi Anda sekarang, bagaimana perasaan Anda?"

Toushiro terpaku, lidahnya serasa dicuri. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini menyuruhnya membayangkan situasi menakutkan seperti itu?

Rautnya gamang, dan kata-kata ini meluncur, "Aku bisa mati."

Entah bagaimana bermula, sepasang lengan berkalung di lehernya. Aroma apel menyusup ke lubang hidung. _Aah_ , sudah berapa lama Toushiro merindukan ini. Tanpa tunggu, membalas rengkuhan Rukia dengan tangan bebasnya.

"Itulah perasaan saya saat melihat Anda di Karakura dan―sekarang."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Rukia menatap Toushiro, seakan sang kapten baru saja mengeluh tidak kebagian cokelat dan permen.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak ke mana," ia merapikan selimut hingga ke leher, mirip kepompong saja Hitsugaya ini, mencoba tidak melihat raut kecewa si jenius. "Saya akan datang lagi besok," atau sebentar, mengingat ini sudah dinihari.

"Ini sudah malam, Rukia," Toushiro masih merajuk, makin mirip bocah minta perhatian.

"Ini sudah pagi," mengirim isyarat mata pada jam di tembok, pukul 01.45.

 _Pagi kepala gundulnya Madarame_. Toushiro maunya menggerutu, tapi Rukia sedang memegang pisau buah. Jadinya, ditelan kembali. Gadis itu menata piring-piring kotor dan perangkat makan lain di nampan setelah sang kapten mengisi perut keroncongan. Dipeluknya di dada dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, "Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Nanti saya datang lagi, bahkan sebelum ayam berkokok."

Rukia pikir itu akan menghilangkan muka cemberut Toushiro, yang justru makin cemberut. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit, _Imutnya~!_ Ia yakin kalau sakit memang membuat orang jadi kekanak-kanakan.

Tersenyum geli pada Toushiro yang berpaling dan memajang punggung, Rukia menuju pintu keluar. Meletakkan nampan di lengan kiri, tangan bebasnya memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci. Diputar lagi, hasilnya masih sama. Percobaan kelima, sayang sekali.

Rukia pura-pura tidak melihat seringai menang Toushiro saat kembali dengan muka malu. Pintu terkunci, dan pelakunya masih tanda tanya, Unohana atau Matsumoto? Toushiro harus berterima kasih pada siapa pun itu.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidurlah di sini."

Rukia rasanya ingin melempari cengiran senang itu dengan nampan. Tapi, kolong ranjang menjadi pemberhentian piring-piring kotor setelah tidak berhasil dibawa keluar.

"Apa boleh buat." Rukia memberi si kapten punggung, bergerak pada sofa, hampir bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan konyol Toushiro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Padahal, ia sudah susah payah bergeser di ranjang, memberi gadis itu ruang beristirahat.

"Tidur." Rukia duduk, menarik kaki berselonjor, menempatkan kepala di lengan sofa.

"Di sini ada ranjang, Rukia."

"Satu."

"Cukup dua orang."

Rukia langsung menutup mata.

"Rukia!" Toushiro menuruni kasur, bersusah-susah dengan tangan patah sebelah dan mengendalikan tali selang di pergelangan, berniat menyeret tiang cairan.

Nona Kuchiki lantas duduk. "Anda mau ke mana?!"

"Kau harus tidur di ranjang." Toushiro mau berdiri, tapi badannya jadi sekaku orang baru bangun tidur di peti berhari-hari.

"Yang sakit siapa?"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu tidur di bangku."

Rukia membuang napas. "Ini sofa."

"Yang pasti kau di ranjang, aku di bangku."

"Sofa. Dan, tidak. Anda di ranjang, saya di sini."

"Patuhi kata-kataku, Rukia. Kalau kau bersikeras, aku tidur di lantai."

Mulut Rukia terbuka kelewat lebar, melongo tidak percaya. Sampai seberapa besar Toushiro akan mengagetkannya dengan sifat bocahnya? Si kapten menggunakan tubuh lemahnya untuk mengancamnya. Ini keterlaluan. Rukia tidak suka kalah, tapi pilihan ini mau bagaimanapun diotak-atik, ujung-ujungnya Toushiro yang akan menang. Tidak ada opsi lain. Kembali pada pilihan yang pertama. Tidur seranjang, berdua.

 _Ow_ , romantis~!

"Rukia? Apa ini?"

Salah besar, Kawan. Karena ada pihak ketiga―

"Bantal guling."

―menjadi antagonis hubungan Hitsugaya/Rukia. Tirai dibuka. Pasang taruhan. Siapa yang menang di akhir drama cinta segitiga ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Berjaga-jaga."

Gunung berapi langsung meledak di wajah Toushiro. "A-aku tidak mesum!"

Rukia memutar mata. Ia tahu itu, tahu sekali. Temannya tempe, kan?

Tapi, "Anda laki-laki."

Di rubrik majalah bulanan Seireitei dengan penulis Nanao Ise, tercantum bahwa cuma tiga kata yang menggambarkan seorang laki-laki. Mesum, mesum, dan mesum. Karena pada dasarnya, jiwa seorang laki-laki berasal dari pohon yang berakar mesum.

Dan bagi Rukia yang menggemari orang-orang berotak cerdas, Ise-fukutaichou sudah seperti dewi penuntunnya. Apa pun yang dituturkannya layaknya kitab bagi gadis polos seperti dirinya. _Yah_ , Rukia akui ia lugu minta ampun. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau Nanao menulis itu sehabis mendengar kalimat tidak sopan Kyouraku saat _ngelantur_ minum _sake_. Terselip 5% kemurkaan, 10% kecemburuan, tapi tetap 85% fakta dan aktual.

"Rukia―"

"Selamat malam, Hitsugaya-taichou. Mimpi indah."

Rukia percaya pada (alam sadar) Toushiro, tapi ia tidak percaya pada (alam bawah sadar) Toushiro.

Hitsugaya menghela napas berat. Ia kena gegana, tapi tidak mati, cuma gelisah-galau-merana. Terjebak cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Rukia, dan bantal guling. _Ah_ , indahnya drama.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Mengapit lengan kiri di antara kepala dan bantal, tangan diperban bertempat di dada, Toushiro memandang langit-langit. Pikiran berkeliaran pada misi Hueco Mundo dengan hasil yang membuatnya tidak percaya. Mencari tahu penyebab aktivitas tidak normal di sarang para Hollow adalah judul misinya. Dunia tanpa perputaran siang dan malam itu tidak berubah banyak setelah Perang Besar Berdarah bertahun-tahun lalu. Efek masih tampak kentara, dengan puing-puing pertempuran berserakan berantakan. Tiba di sana, hanya dijemput sepi, desiran angin, dan pasir.

Paling tidak itu bertahan lima menit, sebelum seekor Gillian datang mengamuk. Dua-tiga ekor menyusul. _Yah_ , serangan mereka tidak memberi efek besar dan masih bisa ditangani timnya yang berjumlah lima orang. Tapi, bayangkan rombongan Gillian berjumlah seratus, kompak menembakkan _cero_. Ini cukup memakan waktu. Normalnya, Gillian sebanyak ini akan kau temukan di Hutan Menos bawah tanah, tapi di permukaan...? Satu hipotesanya, Hutan Menos sudah tidak mampu menampung jumlah Gillian yang kelewat banyak, terlebih bila Adjuchas ikut berlipat ganda.

Toushiro menolehkan wajah. Tepat di sampingnya, Rukia beringsut mencari posisi nyaman. Bantal guling? Sudah lama ia enyahkan barang laknat itu, dan tercampakkan di lantai dingin samping ranjang. Lengan yang sebelumnya jadi bantal, menarik Rukia kian dekat, meletakkan hidung ke helaian rambut hitamnya. _Ah_ , ia rindu sekali. Seminggu, ya? Seminggu...

Tidak, ia tidak menghabiskan tujuh hari di Hueco Mundo. Meski waktu tidak bisa diukur di dunia bulan sabit, Shinigami terbiasa membawa arloji khusus buatan Institut Pengembangan bila bertugas di sana agar tidak lewat dari waktu misi yang ditentukan. Satu kecurigaan: arus waktu pun sudah berubah menjadi lebih panjang, atau adanya gangguan pada _dangai_ penghubung Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society. Hal itu baru ketahuan saat mereka pulang, dan mendapati raut kesal Kurotsuchi yang marah-marah karena dirinya menghabiskan waktu seminggu cuma untuk misi remeh. Jawaban berbeda dari arloji buatan si jenius gila yang dibawa serta: tiga hari.

Laporan dari Urahara pun bikin resah. Perubahan iklim drastis di Dunia Manusia, jatah waktu empat musim yang kacau, suhu yang tidak stabil (kadang terlampau panas, dingin, badai salju yang kelewatan), dan hal aneh lainnya. IPTEK manusia pasti berkata ini sebagai pengaruh pemanasan global, atau apalah. Tapi, bagi Shinigami yang bertugas menjaga kedamaian dunia dengan menyeimbangkan jumlah roh dan manusia, ini adalah tanda bahwa keseimbangan itu mulai betul-betul retak.

Toushiro membelai rambut Rukia, menyisir di sela-sela jarinya. Mencium pucuk kepala, dan mendekam lama di sana. Raut wajahnya selalu berkerut-kerut mengerikan jika persoalan ini mengambil alih. Makanya, ia berusaha memasang topeng setebal-tebalnya di depan gadisnya. Jika diingat lagi, betul-betul beruntung bisa pulang dengan nyawa masih di badan, dan tanpa kekurangan anggota tim.

Banyak ide aneh yang merasukinya saat masih di Hueco Mundo. Ide-ide yang tidak dipikirkan betul-betul pada hari normalnya di Seireitei. Dan semuanya bermuara pada satu topik, satu sumber, dan satu orang.

Rukia.

"Rukia, aku―"

Gadis itu mendadak menggeliat, bergumam tidak jelas. Pelan-pelan, membuka mata berat. Mencari-cari kesadaran yang hilang sehabis tidur kelewat lelap. Rasanya, sudah lama tidak tidur senyenyak ini. Membalikkan badan terlentang, menatap langit-langit atap yang asing. _Oh_ , ia ingat. Ini divisi ke-4, Toushiro terluka, pintu terkunci, dan terpaksa menginap. Menginap, berarti tidur, seranjang, dan bantal guling. Badan kembali disampingkan, kesadaran sepertinya belum berpulang. Karena di depannya kini bukan bantal guling, tapi dada seseorang ber- _shihakushou_. Satu, berkedip. Dua, berkedip. Tiga, berkedip. Poin pentingnya, ini dada laki-laki. Mendongakkan wajah, ia mendapati rupa Toushiro Hitsugaya yang memandangnya, dan santai saja menyambut, " _Ohayou_."

Rukia menatapnya, lama sekali, seolah meyakinkan isi kepala bahwa dunia kadang berkebalikan dengan apa yang kau lihat sebelum dan sesudah tidur. Bantal guling berwajah hampa berubah menjadi wajah menawan kapten jenius. Ia meneguk ludah, dan Toushiro mengerutkan kening. Mau bicara, tapi Rukia membalikkan badan dan memberinya punggung. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau gadis itu sudah bermuka merah yang lebih matang dari kepiting rebus. Malunya sampai mau sembunyi di bawah tanah.

Rukia mengatupkan tangan di dada, menahan jantung yang seperti mau lompat keluar dan berjoget hula-hula. Menarik napas panjang, sepanjang-panjangnya hingga paru-paru mengkerut, ia membangkitkan badan untuk duduk, dan berdiri terlalu tegap seolah mau barisan rapat di depan Soutaichou.

" _Ohayou_ ," Rukia baru membalas, tidak berpaling pada Toushiro yang keningnya masih berkedut. Memandang gadis yang berjalan sekaku robot, sebelum berangsur berlari menghilang ke kamar mandi.

Baru kali ini, Toushiro menjumpai Rukia yang lebih aneh dari saat ketemu Chappy. Ternyata, gadis itu memiliki banyak tingkah unik. Dan ini yang paling unik, ia sampai bangkit duduk. Rukia keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut dan muka basah tanpa mau repot dikeringkan. Habis sampoan, ya?

Gadis itu berupaya keras berjalan normal. Ya, jika mengangkat dagu kelewat tinggi dan tangan berayun kanan kiri, bisa dikatakan normal. Tidak berpaling pada Toushiro saat melewati ranjang menuju pintu keluar.

"Rukia?"

Yang dipanggil berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh, justru melirik si bantal guling yang teronggok mengenaskan. Napas beratnya langsung keluar dan terdengar jelas di tengah hening.

"Untuk kali ini," malunya itu, _loh_ , "saya maafkan Anda."

Mengikuti objek pandangnya, _Oh!_ , Toushiro mulai paham. Ia _nyengir_ saja, menikmati kemenangan. Kita tahu siapa jawara dari drama ini. Rukia tidak sengaja menatapnya, cepat-cepat memalingkan muka. Bertemu rupa pangeran impian saat baru bangun tidur sungguh pengalaman tak terlupakan.

 _Wajah keren menyebalkan, wajah tampan menyebalkan, musnah saja sana!_

Rukia berlari saja menuju pintu, malu ini sudah tidak bisa ditanggung. Diputar, lupa kalau semalam pintu terkunci dan jadi biang masalah, langsung terbuka. Memajang Rangiku yang sama-sama memegang kenop. Mirip jajaran penonton yang disuguhi tontonan kejutan; Renji, Hisagi, Iba, Ayasegawa, dan Madarame berturut-turut memandangnya dengan raut aneh yang tidak mau Rukia tebak. Belagak seperti putri bangsawan yang berwibawa ajaran Nii-sama, nona Kuchiki berucap lantang.

"Permisi, Teman-teman!"

Melangkah teratur dan apik, melewati rekan-rekannya yang spontan memberi jalan.

" _Oi_ , Rukia―"

Panggilan Renji, entah kenapa, berubah jadi gonggongan anjing menakutkan. Rukia langsung ambil langkah seribu melarikan diri.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Dua belas Februari.

Spidol merah melingkari tanggal ini di kalender milik Asosiasi Shinigami Perempuan. Hari yang harus diwaspadai dan bikin jantung _dag-dig-dug serrr!_. Tanggal terbentuknya asosiasi? Bukan; mereka tidak tahu kapan asosiasi bikin rusuh ini berdiri. Tanggal di mana Kuchiki-taichou mau pamer senyum yang bikin mimisan _? "Tentu saja, bukan! Nii-sama itu pria terhomat! Nii-sama itu pria penuh wibawa! Nii-sama itu pria normal!"_ Tidak _nyambung_ , Rukia. Atau tanggal di mana lahirnya Soul Society? Rangiku langsung sewot, "Kami tidak umur bangkotan untuk peduli kapan dunia ini ada!"

Biasa saja, tidak perlu berlebih-lebih, nanti diabetes. Itu hanya peringatan hari lahirnya bocah _petakilan_ berambut warna merah jambu mencolok yang bikin mata sakit. Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Saatnya main petak umpet!"

Yachiru adalah ketua asosiasi, dan mengikuti kemauannya yang tidak masuk di akal sudah jadi keseharian bertahun-tahun. Namun, mematuhi perintahnya yang kekanak-kanakan kadang berlangsung sekali dalam dua atau tiga hari. _Nah_ , bagaimana bila aktivitas itu terjadi lima kali dalam sehari penuh?

Dua belas Februari.

Harinya Yachiru. Bocah tengil itu akan jadi Raja sehari. Sama artinya dengan komunitas yang berisi tante-tante berumur ratusan tahun akan dipaksa melewati mesin waktu dan berubah menjadi anak-anak kurang kerjaan.

Gulungan kertas sudah dibagikan pada delapan orang anggota. Tujuh lainnya mendapat kertas kosong setelah dibuka; sedangkan satu orang, _Selamat!_ , diberi kertas gambar kelinci bertanduk.

" _Wah~_ senangnya~! Yang jadi setannya kali ini Poyo-poyo~!" Rangiku, maksudnya.

Rangiku menghela napas. Sial. Padahal, ia niat pura-pura sakit perut untuk absen. Ia trauma dengan ulangtahun Yachiru. Tahun lalu, ia terlibat sebagai tokoh utama di permainan tendang kaleng, yang ujung-ujungnya jatuh di markas divisi pertama. Bayangkan saja murka Soutaichou sampai _nyemburin_ api Ryuujin Jakka. Rambut indahnya hangus tiga helai.

Ogah-ogahan melangkah ke batang pohon _sakura_ , Rangiku menghadapkan badan. Setelah ini, ia akan melarikan diri, tidak ikut serta di permainan berikutnya. Tendang kaleng, main bola, main gundu, lompat panjat kelapa, lomba makan, lomba nangkap ikan koi, dan lain-lain.

Hitungan dimulai, satu per satu peserta melesak pergi, mencari tempat sembunyi yang paling tidak terduga. _Manshion_ Kuchiki selalu jadi lokasi sempurna menjalankan hari Yachiru, meski setiap detiknya aura murka Kuchiki-taichou terasa di balik bilik pribadinya.

Rukia menelungkup, dengan punggung menghadap langsung teduhnya matahari di musim dingin. Kepala sesekali melongok ke bawah, memeriksa, apa Rangku mendekati lokasinya.

"Sedang apa?" sebuah suara bertanya.

"Bersembunyi."

Kepala hitamnya diangkat lagi. Rukia mendengar keluhan Isane yang menjadi korban pertama. Maklum saja, si _fukutaichou_ tinggi ramping berjongkok di semak-semak. Ia merasa bangga, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau ia sembunyi―

"―di atap?"

Rukia disambar petir siang bolong. Tidak hangus, hanya tubuh jadi sekaku patung. Mendongakkan kepala berhadapan dengan wajah belagak polos Toushiro. "A-apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Jangan-jangan pemuda ini ikut petak umpet?

"Pertanyaan aneh untuk orang yang bersembunyi di atap."

Mimpi, Rukia.

Gadis itu merona merah, berpaling jauh-jauh. Toushiro tersenyum geli, menghampiri dengan langkah luwes, padahal ia sedang berdiri di dataran miring. Berjongkok meraih pergelangan nona Kuchiki, yang kaget diminta berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" Padahal, ia sedang asyik-asyiknya main.

"Ke suatu tempat." Lantas menambahkan, gara-gara raut kecewa Rukia. "Dan kau akan menyukainya. Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada main petak-umpet."

Rukia manggut patah-patah, Toushiro seakan baru meyakinkan bocah bandel kalau perpustakaan itu lebih mengesankan ketimbang taman bermain. Membawa Rukia turun menjejak tanah, keluar dari wilayah rumah megah Kuchiki, tanpa menyadari Byakuya yang berdiri di koridor. Melalui jalan berubin Seireitei hingga tiba di gerbang barat dan memberi salam selamat siang pada Jidanbou. Menembus wilayah Rukongai, mereka berselisih jalan dengan masyarakat yang memandang gugup. Shinigami jarang keluar Seireitei dengan _shihakushou_ bila memang bukan untuk bertugas.

Rukia melangkah tanpa banyak omong. Seperti seekor ikan kecil di tengah derasnya arus sungai, mengikuti Toushiro ke mana pun ia membawanya. Dari cara si kapten bertutur barusan, Rukia yakin itu pasti tempat yang hebat, dan ia tidak protes.

Matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala ketika kaki Toushiro berhenti. Sebuah karavan terparkir di tepi pasar Sabitsura. Seorang wanita duduk di bingkai pintu, menyantap _dango_ dengan lahap, dan hampir tersedak mendapati kedatangan tamunya. "Bikin kaget! Kupikir Anda tidak akan datang?!"

Rukia berjengit, jarang-jarang bertemu wanita bersuara sekeras ini.

"Mana mungkin," sang kapten menjawab santai. Sudah terbiasa, tampaknya.

Terlepas dari suara bikin telinga berdenging, wanita itu tampak modis. _Kimono_ merah cerah bercorak kamelia kuning setengah paha dan _obi_ ungu berbentuk pita raksasa, membuatmu tertipu dengan umurnya. Ini adalah tipe perempuan percaya diri, tidak segan-segan mengenakan pakaian dengan paduan warna yang kurang cocok di mata orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa, jadi tampak tepat di tubuhnya, yang sebenarnya tidak semolek Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Mungkin inilah yang mereka sebut, _Orang lain akan menghargai dirimu, tergantung seberapa besar kau menghargai diri sendiri_.

Keren, Rukia terkesan.

Si wanita menuruni karavan, mendekat. "Apa ini orangnya, Taichou-sama?" Ia tahu kalau Toushiro seorang kapten, biarpun _haori_ tidak dipakai kali ini.

"Iya."

" _Oooh_ , manisnya~!" Wanita itu menghampiri dengan mata berbinar, seolah baru ketemu barang langka. " _Oh_ , iya." Ia mengelap tangan di kain _kimono_ , meskipun Rukia yakin itu tidak kotor walau tadi baru dipakai _ngemil_. "Namaku Hotaru." Lalu, menjulurkan salam perkenalan.

Rukia memang selalu canggung dengan orang asing, tapi ia akan cepat beradaptasi dengan orang bersikap tulus. Langsung membalas jabatan tangan Hotaru. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Hotaru menatap tangan tersebut kelewat kagum. Lantas menarik Rukia tanpa aba-aba sampai gadis malang itu tersentak kaget dan diseret masuk karavan. Rukia berbalik melotot pada Toshiro, bertanya-tanya. Laki-laki itu justru melipat lengan di dada dan tersenyum saja, seolah sudah menjawab semuanya.

Berdebam, pintu karavan tertutup rapat.

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Rukia berdiri tegap, mata menyapu seisi karavan dengan kagum yang kentara. Kain kimono berbagai corak (bunga, jembatan, sungai) berwarna indah terpajang di dinding. Beberapa berserakan di lantai atau terlipat rapi dan tersusun hingga mencapai atap. Ini pertama kalinya, ia menjumpai _kimono_ sebanyak ini.

Lantas berpaling pada napas gugup di belakangnya, itu agak mengganggu. Hotaru sedang mengambil ukuran badan, meteran membentang pada ujung pundak hingga perbatasan leher, dipegang dengan tangan gemetar.

Hotaru menyadari kebingungan pelanggannya. "Maaf, ini pertama kalinya saya melayani seorang bangsawan." Baginya yang seorang Rukongai tulen, berhadapan dengan gadis bangsawan seperti berhadapan dengan putri kerajaan.

Rukia jadi menyesal menyebut marganya tadi. "Saya juga dari Rukongai, _kok_ , Hotaru-san. Bahkan, dari Inuzuri." Ia betul-betul tidak suka dianggap berbeda.

"Be-benarkah?" Hotaru semakin tidak percaya, "Inuzuri?!"

Rukia mengiyakan. Jauh lebih baik ia dinilai menjijikkan daripada dipandang terlalu hormat.

"Keren...!"

Rukia langsung menoleh penuh. Reaksi apa itu?

Hotaru langsung maklum. "Saya dan teman-teman saya adalah pengembara. Hampir setiap distrik, saya singgahi. Tapi, Inuzuri adalah salah satu dari beberapa distrik yang belum pernah saya jamah. Saya bermimpi datang ke sana."

Tanpa sadar, suara Rukia terdengar lirih, "Itu tidak seperti dugaan Anda."

"Distrik yang dipenuhi para perampok, pecundang, dan gelandangan, maksud Anda?" Mata Rukia melebar, tapi Hotaru membungkuk dan membentangkan meteran dari pundak hingga pergelangan tangan. "Inuzuri memang terkenal dengan keburukannya. Jadi, sedikit yang tahu fakta luar biasa yang ada di sana. Pribumi, sekalipun."

Wanita itu bergilir ke tangan lain sebelum meminta Rukia mengangkat sepasang lengan mengambil ukuran dada. "Anda tahu, Inuzuri adalah distrik penghasil kapas kualitas terbaik, memiliki kupu-kupu spesies langka, bahkan satu dari tiga distrik yang hanya punya dua musim di Rukongai. Panas dan dingin." Berdiri dan menjemput raut tidak percaya pelanggannya. "Ajaib, kan?"

Menggulung meteran, Hotaru menyimpan di kotak perangkat. Ia baru menulis ukuran badan saat selesai melaksanakan seluruhnya, seolah ia punya ingatan brilian tanpa menulisnya terlebih dulu.

"Jadi, berbanggalah Anda lahir di Inuzuri, Kuchiki-san. Di dunia ini, berlian paling kemilau justru berada di antara tumpukan sampah."

Menyimpan kertas di selipan _kimono_ , ia berbalik pada Rukia yang tercengang. Reaksi Hotaru adalah reaksi paling langka dan luar biasa yang pernah ia dapat. Baru bangun dari dunia kagum mengharu-biru saat Hotaru memberi isyarat untuk duduk. Bersimpuh berhadapan, wanita itu memberi bahasa tubuh yang mulai santai. Justru Rukia yang jadi canggung, wanita ini luar biasa.

"Kita lupakan soal itu, karena ini yang paling penting." Hotaru mencondongkan badan, mata berkedip-kedip seperti senter yang mau kehabisan baterai. "Jadi, sudah berapa lama, Kuchiki-san?"

Ekspresi ini sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Rukia beberapa tahun terakhir, jadi ia tahu maksudnya. "Tiga tahun." Hubungannya dan Toushiro.

"Pantas saja." Hotaru mengembalikan sikap tubuh. Lalu berdiri dan menghilang ke balik bilik yang dibatasi kain biru polos. Kembali pada pelanggannya bersama segantung _kimono_ merah indah cerah bercorak aliran sungai biru dan helaian jatuh daun _ginko_.

"Bagaimana?"

"Cantiknya...!" Mungkin cantik bukan kata yang cocok. Megah, lebih tepatnya.

"Taichou-sama yang memilihnya, _loh_. Walaupun, dia bilang boleh diganti kalau Anda mau yang lain."

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kalau begitu, ini semua berarti...? Rukia menggenggam tangan yang bergetar dan berkeringat. Bukan takut, tapi antusias, tidak percaya, berdebar-debar...! Semua emosi itu berkumpul, berputar-putar, dan menjadi satu, lalu berdesakan di kepalanya sampai tidak muat. Ia tidak menduga hari ini datang, betul-betul mendadak.

Hotaru menyeringai. _Ah_ , ia rindu sekali menyaksikan ekspresi ini. Sudah berapa lama, ya, sepasang pelanggan muda menggunakan jasanya? "Jadi, mau diganti atau tetap yang ini, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia bertelut diam. Hening sebelum melodi angin musim dingin seakan menyelinap di sela-sela jendela bilik karavan. Merayu, menggoda, berbisik lembut, _Hei, Pangeran Impianmu sedang menunggu_. Ia terbuai.

"Tidak." Rukia mengangkat wajah dan memberi keputusan. "Saya memilih _kimono_ pilihannya."

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Air terjun Sabitsura.

Bukanlah air terjun yang membuat mata orang membulat _Wah!_ saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tingginya mungkin cuma sepadan pohon kelapa ukuran rata-rata. Selain bebatuan-bebatuan besar dan kecil yang mengitari, tanah di sekeliling pun penuh daun kering berserakan. Pemukiman terdekat berjarak dua puluh kilometer, dan ini bukan lokasi wisata, bahkan memiliki medan yang cukup sulit ditempuh. Perjalanan diapit dua tebing lumayan curam, dan sering jadi lokasi beroperasinya para bandit. Hanya mereka yang berkemampuan beladiri tinggi yang mumpuni melewatinya. Shinigami, salah satunya.

Rukia menemukan tempat ini saat terpisah dengan tim di misi tiga tahun lalu, dan kebetulan bersama Toushira.

"Tidak banyak berubah."

Ya, kebetulan. Saat mereka tidak lebih dari sepasang atasan dan bawahan.

Toushiro meraih sebatang kayu kelewat panjang, mematahkan jadi dua lewat paha. Duduk bersila di batu raksasa tanpa membersihkan tanah atau daun keringnya. Meraih belati di _obi_ , mulai mengikir ujung kayu. Rukia berdiri saja dengan sepuluh jari saling memeluk, memandang punggungnya.

" _Kimono_ itu," ia tahu Toushiro mendengarkannya, "Anda serius?"

Toushiro masih setia di posisi dan aktivitas. "Kau suka sekali mempertanyakan apa pun yang kulakukan. Tiga tahun lalu pun begitu." Saat pemuda ini menyatakan perasaannya dan mengajaknya berkencan.

Rukia meneguk ludah, memandang daun yang terbawa arus angin sepoi di dekat kaki.

Toushiro beringsut melepas sepatu jerami dan kaus kaki, melipat _hakama_ di pertengahan betis. Lalu meraih tombak kayu yang siap pakai, berdiri perkasa layaknya kesatria putih yang siaga menumpas raja kegelapan. " _Yah_ , itu bukan salahmu. Aku mungkin tampak tidak bisa dipercaya."

Rukia lantas bergerak maju. "Bukan begitu!" Tapi, Toushiro sudah melompat menuju bebatuan rendah untuk tiba pada genangan air dengan suhu yang membuat si kapten tersenyum puas. Orang biasa pastinya menggigil beku. Bayangkan saja, di alam bebas, berangin, dan musim dingin. "Saya hanya merasa kalau―"

"―tidak pantas?" Toushiro mendengar suara Rukia di batu besar tempatnya tadi, tapi ia tidak berbalik setelah tombak menemukan dua ikan sekali tusuk. "Rukia, bisa cari wadah, apa pun itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada balasan. Lama sekali. Baru sepuluh detik berikutnya, Toushiro mendengar kaki melompat dan menjauh, meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama rombongan ikan yang mengigit kaki telanjangnya. Ia menghela napas, tidak bermaksud mengalihkan topik.

Delapan ekor sudah jadi santapan tombak saat Rukia kembali bersama satu keranjang daun lontar. Toushiro menatap jari yang lecet-lecet, sebelum mendarat pada wajah manis nona Kuchiki.

"Iya, saya membuatnya." Rukia tidak menemukan apa pun, selain dedaunan kering mudah hancur. Tapi, daun lontar kering yang dijumpai berikut merangsang ide cemerlangnya. Pengalaman hidup di jalanan kadang membuatmu lebih kreatif.

Toushiro tersenyum diam-diam.

Api unggun membara di bawah langit gelap. Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi badai. Rukia baru selesai menyantap ikan bakar saat Toushiro mengembalikan topik sebelumnya.

"Jangan bersikap rendah diri," mata hijau si kapten terpancang pada api, "terutama di depanku."

Rukia melipat bibir, entah membersihkan sisa ikan yang menempel atau beradaptasi pada aura yang mulai berubah. "Saya hanya merasa," ia tidak tahu bagaimana menafsirkannya, "itu terlalu luar biasa."

Toushiro menoleh. " _Kimono_ -nya?"

Rukia langsung melotot. "Lamaran Anda, tentu saja!"

Bila cincin adalah tanda ikatan keseriusan sepasang muda-mudi di Dunia Manusia, sebuah _kimono_ adalah tanda ikatan yang sama di Soul Society.

Rukia membungkam mulut, ia keceplosan. Tapi benar, kan? Ia tidak ke- _geer_ -an, kan? _Eh_ , bagaimana kalau ia salah paham? Dentingan tawa kecil kemudian terdengar, menggelitik sepasang telinga. Rukia memalingkan muka pelan-pelan, mendapati si kapten menunduk, menahan tawa. Itu bukan tawa mengejek, ia tahu itu.

Toushiro mengangkat wajah tanpa tawa, tapi memberi secarik senyum menawan yang mengajak jantung berlompat riang. "Aku serius, Rukia. Dan kau lebih sekadar pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

Kalimat itu mencuri suara Rukia hingga ke langit terjauh. Menatap genggaman tangan di pangkuan, berkunang-kunang dengan selimut air yang melapisi mata.

"Andai dunia ini bisa dibeli―"

Rukia mendengarkan tiap kata, intonasi, dan nada.

"―aku pun akan memberikannya untukmu."

Angin keras bersiur, tapi berubah menjadi angin sepoi yang menggelitiknya, membelai telinga, dan merayu, _Dia betul-betul mencintaimu_.

Memiliki seseorang yang tulus padamu ... terlihat seperti peri yang memberimu sepasang sayap dan mengajakmu terbang. Melihat dunia yang tampak kecil, dan seakan bisa kau genggam dan kendalikan. Perasaan ini ... perasaan yang sama dengan Hisana-neesan untuk Nii-sama.

' _Tapi saat Byakuya-sama pulang, dengan tubuh tanpa cacat, dengan segar bugar, hanya syukur yang bisa aku lantungkan. Terima kasih karena sudah membawa pulang suamiku, tanpa kekurangan apa pun.'_

Rukia tahu kenapa Nii-sama memberinya buku harian sang kakak. Nii-sama ingin ia bersiap-siap atas apa yang dihadapi kalau ia serius dengan hubungannya bersama si kapten muda.

Kesendirian, kesabaran, dan menunggu.

Tapi,

' _Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya bangun di pagi hari.'_

' _Aku ingin jadi orang yang memasak makanan untuknya.'_

' _Aku ingin jadi orang yang mengecup keningnya saat dia mimpi buruk.'_

' _Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menjemputnya pulang.'_

' _Dan, aku ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu melihat senyum indahnya.'_

Salju turun, api padam. Tidak ada apa pun yang tersisa, kecuali pohon-pohon yang merunduk malu, telah menyaksikan dua orang berkumandang kasih. Sepasang muda-mudi itu mungkin baru kembali lagi bertahun-tahun kemudian, tapi bersama anggota keluarga baru. Air terjun, bebatuan, dan hutan Sabitsura akan menunggu sambil memainkan seruling rindu.

"Anda harus bersiap-siap menghadapi Nii-sama, kalau begitu."

"Tentu. Aku sudah menyiapkan jurus jitu untuk mengalahkan kakakmu tanpa harus bertarung."

Dua Shinigami berpayung daun pisang untuk beranjak pulang ke Seireitei. Salju turun dengan derasnya. Rukia meminta Toshiro membeberkan rencana briliannya, tapi si pemuda bersikeras main rahasia-rahasiaan. Rukia memaksa, menarik lengan _shihakushou_ si putih. Tanpa tahu jalan licin yang ditapaki; Toushiro terpeleset, Rukia ikut-ikutan. Tapi bukan rintihan pedih yang didengar, namun tawa geli nona Kuchiki yang lantas melempar bola salju pada si kapten Hitsugaya.

' _Berikan aku ketangguhan untuk kesendirian. Berikan aku kekuatan kesabaran. Berikan aku harapan untuk selalu menunggu. Tolong bantu aku untuk sehebat dirimu, Hisana-neesan. Aku sangat mencintainya.'_

* * *

 **. . . . .**

* * *

Byakuya mendekap lengan di dada. Berdiri di tangga teratas depan gerbang, layaknya iblis yang mesti dihancurkan sebelum bisa melewati gerbang surga.

"Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Aturan tidak boleh membawa Rukia pulang setelah matahari terbenam jika bukan karena alasan kerja, adalah kesepakatan tak terucap dua singa ini.

"Ini salahku. Aku menahan Rukia terlalu lama." Cuaca buruk yang menahan mereka terlalu lama.

Byakuya tidak tampak mau maklum. "Rukia, masuk." Gadis itu bertukar pandang dengan Toushiro sebelum ogah-ogahan melangkahkan kaki melewati sang kakak menuju pintu. Penampilan berantakan adiknya dengan tanah dan salju mengotori _shihakushou_ tidak menarik minat Byakuya, yang beradu pandang dengan si putih. Ia merasakan firasat aneh.

Toushiro baru betul-betul menatap kapten divisi ke-6 saat punggung Rukia tidak bisa ditangkap mata. Byakuya Kuchiki sebagai sosok seorang kakak sekaligus ayah tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkesan.

"Kali ini, kau agak kelewatan, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Kakak laki-laki adalah pelindung bagi adik perempuannya. Ia tidak akan bertindak beda bila ini menyangkut Hinamori (biarpun ia berperan sebagai adik). Walau Byakuya tampak berlebihan ketimbang kakak-kakak yang lain―

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan sedari awal kalau kau membuat Rukia kesusahan bila dia tidak mengikuti aturan."

―tapi di mata Toushiro, pria ini tidak bertindak di luar batas. Sebagai kepala keluarga empat bangsawan paling penting di Seireitei, nama baik adalah segalanya. Orang biasa mungkin tidak paham, karena mereka tidak mau memahami. Namun, tugas ini pun sebagai kendali untuk menjaga kenyamanan adiknya di klan, terutama di _Mansion_ Kuchiki. Menjahit mulut-mulut kurang ajar para tetua dengan menunjukkan tindak-tanduk Rukia lebih seperti _gadis bangsawan_ ketimbang gadis bangsawan murni.

Mengikuti aturan adalah yang paling utama.

"Aku tahu. Ini kelalaianku―yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir."

Sepasang alis Byakuya bertaut. Ia mencium keseriusan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Toushiro meletakkan keranjang berisi ikan sisa di tangga bawah. "Kau boleh ambil kalau mau. Rasanya enak, tapi mungkin tidak seenak ikan-ikan mewah yang kau santap."

Alis Byakuya masih berkerut. Tumpukan undangan lamaran di meja kerja, mungkin ... akan dibakar saja. Pilihan Rukia adalah yang utama.

"Aku berharap kau tidak ke mana-mana hari Sabtu. Sampai jumpa lagi, _Kakak ipar_. "

Tapi, kenapa adiknya harus dikelilingi bocah-bocah kurang ajar? Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji, dan sekarang ... _bocah ini_? Mulut, sikap, sarkasme; Toushiro Hitsugaya jutaan kali lipat kurang ajarnya ketimbang si labu dan si nanas.

Empat simpangan menonjol kentara di pelipis. Sudah berapa tahun ia merasa tidak semarah ini. Apa yang didengarnya tadi? Apa yang barusan didengarnya?!

"Rukia?"

Rukia berjengit di balik gerbang, tidak masuk-masuk sedari awal. Merinding mendengar suara murka yang ditahan-tahan. Mirip singa yang menggeram berang.

"I-iya, Nii-sama?"

Rukia berharap rencana jitu Toushiro sekeren namanya. Jika tidak, ia yakin _Mansion_ Kuchiki akan berakhir jadi puing-puing bangunan bekas pertarungan dua raja hutan yang mengamuk liar.

"Siapa yang mengajari Hitsugaya-tachou memanggilku― _Kakak ipar_?"

Semoga.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ini bisa dikatakan prekuel "Dua Singa", tapi bisa juga tidak. Karna timeline-nya emang beda. Tapi kalo mau tahu bagaimana Toushiro menghadapi Byakuya saat melamar Rukia, kurang lebih tidak jauh-jauh dari 'kata-kata kurang ajarnya' di fic oneshot saya yg satu itu.

Yachiru punya kebiasaan manggil orang dengan panggilan unik, tapi saya gak tahu dia manggil Rangiku apa. Tapi karena kebetulan bocah ini manggil Orihime dgn 'Poyo-poyo' artinya 'big boobies', saya ngambil nama yang sama.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca n review fiction ini#meluk

 _Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan_ _| Guest 1 | Hanamitan |_ _ _Oh. ILoveCupcakes_ | __Xiumin Snape | hikarishe | Eonnichee835 |_ _Guest 2 | BLEACHvers |_ _ai-haibara777 | Hayi Yuki | Shofia Mutiarani | Permen Lemon | rymmme | shiro-chan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

' _Dia bisa bernyanyi_ tralala-trilili _, menari balet, melompat sirkus. Punya dua antena lucu, buah ceri dua lubang, dan selimut putih bikin geli dan ketawa. Coba tebak apa itu?'_

Muka Nanao hilang gizi, membaca isi kertas, mengangkat tangan kaku.

Yachiru langsung melompat. "Ya, Nana! Apa jawabannya?"

" _A-ano_ , Kusajishi-fukutaichou, ini bukan teka-teki. Ini, _sih_ , namanya tanya-jawab."

Si kepala merah jambu terkekeh polos. "Salah! Jawabannya bukan itu, Nana! Ternyata Nana bodoh, ya!"

Ise langsung beku jadi mayat hidup. Padahal, maksudnya ia cuma bertanya, bukan menjawab. Dipanggil ... apa tadi? Bodoh? Ia mau mati saja.

Rangiku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Nanao langsung murka. "Ini gara-gara kau, Rangiku-san!"

Ya, ia lah yang mengusulkan memberi kesempatan anggota lain membuat teka-teki. Maksudnya, agar teka-tekinya mudah dijawab, tidak sesulit punya Nanao. Apalagi pembuatnya adalah si bocah kutu. Tapi pertanyaan ini ... apa?

"Alien," Soifon mencoba peruntungan, dan Yachiru menggeleng.

"Monster ceri berbulu." Isane makin _ngaco_.

"Komamura-taichou!" Apa Kiyone penggemar si kapten serigala?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini jika kau tidak punya jiwa yang sama dengan si bocah hiperaktif. Makanya sedari tadi, Rangiku sudah mengangkat bendera putih dan memilih menghabiskan kue cokelat buatan Hinamori, yang absen di pertemuan.

"Saya, saya, saya, Kusajishi-fukutaichou!"

Tapi, satu orang _pede_ banget angkat tangan setinggi tiang bendera, dan disambut dengan muka girang Yachiru.

"Ya, Rucchan, apa ja―?"

"Chappy!"

Jawaban itu membahana ke pelosok bilik, menggema ke tiap sisinya. Para pria di ruangan sebelah terlonjak kaget. Rangiku melongo sampai setengah kue cokelatnya jatuh berpulang ke piring. Nanao berhenti murung. Soifon manggut-manggut. Isane berkedip-kedip. Kiyone bermuka binar-binar. Akhirnya, Kuchiki-san berani menunjukkan diri pada dunia. Rasanya, mau nangis!

Si kutu loncat langsung memeluk Rukia, dan bersorak, " _Wah_! Rucchan memang profesor! Hebat! Hebat! Luar biasa!" Rukia ikut-ikutan senang. Dua orang ini tenggelam dalam lautan euforia, mengabaikan tanda tanya besar di kepala kawan-kawannya, _Apa itu Chappy?_.

"Yah, sudah kuduga." Rangiku kembali ke kue keringnya. "Hanya orang memiliki jiwa anak kecil yang bisa menjawabnya."

Kepala lain memberi anggukan setuju.

Mendengar komentar itu, bukannya tersinggung, Rukia langsung menyela, " _Ah_ , bicara soal anak kecil, apa Anda sudah dengar berita bahagia dari Ichigo dan Orihime, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

Semua wajah menunjukkan tanda penasaran.

Matsumoto berhenti mengunyah, dan menjawab dengan senang, "Tentu saja! Empat bulan, kan?"

Rukia menghampiri, Yachiru mengikuti. Ia mengangguk jelas.

"Apanya yang empat bulan?" Isane polos bertanya.

" _Masaka_?" Nanao mulai menebak. "Orihime-san sudah hamil empat bulan?"

Wajah gembira Rangiku dan Rukia sebagai jawaban iya.

Seruan lantang merobohkan atap, menggedor-gedor dinding. Anggota Asosiasi Shinigami Pria yakin, para wanita membenci mereka.

Nanao merasa _deja vu_ dengan perbincangan ini. Mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, jangan sampai menyinggung topik sensitif lagi.

" _Oh_ , iya! Hampir lupa." Rukia merogoh tas kain yang dibawa, mengeluarkan berlipat-lipat undangan, mengulurkan satu per satu pada rekan komunitasnya.

"Apa ini?" Yachiru membolak-balik undangan biru langit bercorak bunga lili. "Rucchan mau ulangtahun?"

Rukia tersenyum geli. "Bukan, Kusajishi-fukutaichou. Ulangtahun saya, 14 Januari."

"20 April." Nanao membaca tanggal di bagian luar. "Bukannya ini dua minggu lagi?"

Mata biru Rangiku berkilat paham. Mungkinkah...?

" _Hai'_ , dua minggu lagi, saya dan Hitsugaya-taichou akan menikah."

Seluruh wajah berpaling pada Rukia dan membuka mulut untuk menjerit―

" _EHHHH_?!"

.

 **08 Oktober 2017**


End file.
